Oh where, oh where has your big brother gone?
by ephiny63
Summary: Completed for now:After finding each other the brothers and their dad are torn apart again.Will the torment ever end for them. Trapped and alone Dean struggles to come to terms with causing so much trouble for his younger brother but what of Sam? Plz R
1. Chapter 1

Oh where, oh where has your big brother gone?

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I cannot lay claim to any of the characters, personalities or anything about Supernatural, so I guess I can only play with them and eventually send them back. Oh of course the other bits belong to my fevered imagination!

* * *

Chapter 1

Sam sat reading the note for the fifth time, none of it made sense, why would Dean go off on a job on his own and leave Sam sitting in the motel room?

'Sam, got a tip and going to check it out, don't worry be back in a few. Dean.' Sam threw the scrap of paper on the floor and got up stretching his lanky frame, he felt so tired and suddenly very alone.

Although he often felt alone, even when he was with Dean, even when he lived with Jess and attended college, there were times that a different type of loneliness consumed him. But now, now it was more, this time it was a scary lonely.

Breathing deep he started to pace the small bed-sitter sized room, 'get a grip Sam, this is not the time to start wigging out.'

The shrill ring of a phone made him jump and then laugh self-consciously as he picked up his mobile, 'Hello?'

'Sammy?'

'Dean? Dean where are you?'

'Don't listen to them Sam, don't ... '

'Dean!' Sam yelled into the phone, 'Dean?'

'Not so loud Sammy boy or you will wake the neighbours.'

'Who are you?'

'Think about it Sammy boy it'll come to you.'

'What have you done to Dean?'

'Well, you see it's like this Sammy boy, you do what we want and nothing will happen to big brother Dean, fuck up and he will be also ... fucked up that is.'

'What is it you want me to do?'

'All in good time now say good night to your brother.'

'Sam?'

'Dean? Dean are you alright?'

'Listen Sam don't do what they want, it's bullshit Sam ... ' Dean stopped speaking instead all Sam could hear were Dean's pain-filled screams.

'Damn you, if you kill him I will hunt you down and personally rip you to pieces!' Sam thundered.

'Tsk, Tsk Sammy boy you can't kill the dead, just be ready when we call again.'

Sam threw his phone onto the bed and still in a rage punched the wall with all of his strength, the thin plaster wall crumbled under the impact leaving a hole that would be hard to explain away.

Dully Sam looked down at his knuckles, the skin across them split and bleeding, bruises already forming over his hand, he barely felt the pain, instead he watched the blood seeping between his finger becoming mesmerised by the fluid escaping from his body.

Dean was gone, and Sam was alone, no dad, no Dean, no Jess no one except himself.

Sam's breath hissed between his teeth as a white flash blinded him, and a searing pain filled his head, 'Not now.' He gasped dropping to his knees, he squeezed the bridge of his nose with his good hand and tried to fight the vision from coming to him.

_On a filthy mattress he could see Dean curled up in a foetal position, huddled as close to the wall as possible. He only wore his blue jeans covered in mud and ripped in jagged lines, the edges of the cloth covered in dried blood. His head lifted slowly and his unfocused eyes turned towards Sam, 'Sammy?' Dean coughed and let his head drop again, too exhausted to keep himself upright._

_The vision changed and Sam saw two shadows menacing a hapless victim, they had him tied to a post, his arms stretched tightly behind the post, making his muscles stretch to ripping. An agony filled scream echoed through the room, sending chills down Sam's spine as the angles changed in his vision and he saw Dean tied to the post._

_Without warning the vision faded, but just as the blackness descended on him, a white light exploded in Sam's head and suddenly he was the one tied to the post, heavy weights were added to the chains around his wrists, pulling his muscles even tighter until he felt them rip across his chest. A scorching pain across his stomach made him throw his head back and scream. Laughter filled the air._

Sam shook his head and regretted it immediately, blinking he looked around and realised that it was now morning, the sun streamed into the only window, filling the room with a welcoming warmth. He had been lying on the floor for most of the night. Sniffing he rubbed his nose with his hand and stared at the blood, he must have had a nosebleed after the vision.

Exhausted to the bone, he sat back against the bed and rest his head on his knees, his head ached from a dull headache and his smashed knuckles hurt like hell. It hadn't been a dream, Dean was still missing and Sam was still alone.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Oh where, Oh where has your big brother gone?

Disclaimer: as per chapter 1

* * *

Author's note: This one is coming in short sharp bursts so I will be updating it often I hope ... well while the muses allow!

* * *

CHAPTER 2

Dean watched the two shadows moving around the room, he had managed to get a glimpse of their faces, but it meant nothing to the young preternatural hunter. They had blank faces, devoid of colour or emotion, their eyes dull black discs.

Annoyed with himself Dean fidgeted and tried to get comfortable but they had his wrists chained behind the large pole, he had to keep his back as straight as possible to stop his chest muscles from ripping apart. He managed to slide down the pole to sit on the damp floor. He should have known better, but instead he had walked straight into a trap. The threat against Sam seemed so real that Dean decided to risk checking it out. The Demon had made such a deal of Sam's growing psychic abilities that not checking it out could have been worse.

So he walked straight into a trap, literally a net that had dropped over him, forcing him with its weight to the ground, the net itself made of a sharp but flexible wire cut into his exposed arms and neck. The laughter still rang in his ears, mocking him and making him even more angry with himself. It was one of the oldest tricks and he fell for it.

'So guys what's for lunch?' Dean asked, in a loud clear voice trying to sound cheerful. 'Aw come on guys I need something to eat.'

The shadows turned to face him, becoming solid humanoid figures as they moved, one walking with jerking movements came closer to Dean and squatted down in front of him.

'Dude you stink.' Dean quipped.

The creature cocked its head to one side and regarded the prisoner carefully before bunching its fist in his hair and pulled his head back viciously, making his neck strain until almost snapping. Without warning it stood and dragged Dean up by the hair with it, once upright the other creature joined its counterpart, 'ah now party time.' Dean grinned as the first one finally let go of his hair, snapping his head back against the pole. 'Fuck!' Dean snapped at the sudden pain in the back of his head, he could feel the blood dripping down the back of his neck. 'Now that wasn't very nice.'

'Oh I agree Mr Winchester, but hired help these days, what can you do?' A clipped voice came from behind Dean, twisting around he tried to catch a glimpse of the new arrival but that only earned him another resounding slap, splitting his lower lip open.

'Allow me to introduce my friends to you, this is Mr Jones and Mr Smith, they are very loyal employees and do everything I tell them to do without question.'

'Hope they get a good insurance package.' Dean spat out the blood and glared at the stranger.

'Allow me to introduce myself, I am your worst nightmare.'

'Oh, oh don't make me laugh it hurts.'

'I have heard about your gift for wit, Mr Winchester, I have also heard about your obsessive protection for your brother.'

'Leave Sam out of this.'

'Ah Sam now, and yet you love calling him Sammy when you know he hates it.'

'How do you know about that?'

'Oh I am well informed about the famous Winchester family, let me see mother Mary sadly departed, bbq by ceiling wasn't it?'

'Untie me and let me go I'll show you bbq.'

'Oh yes and then we have father John, another obsessive man, only obsessed on destroying the one thing that he cannot find.' The stranger smiled coldly and ran a finger down Dean's cheek, stopping to wipe off some of the blood from the split lip. With a giggle he licked his finger clean of Dean's blood, making a show of just how much he enjoyed the taste, 'and then we have big brother Dean, daddy's little soldier boy, Yes Sir! No Sir! Three bags full Sir! Follow daddy straight to hell, but don't let anyone tough the baby. Ah but he's not a baby anymore is he Dean? He doesn't need you to carry him out of a burning building now does he? Yet you persist in calling him by his childhood name, Sammy.'

'Who are you, you Bastard!'

'I am just a messenger for the Master, he knows exactly what to do to handle the Winchesters you have been playing his game all along and yet none of you have worked it out.'

'Untie me and see how I like to play games.'

'Now, that could be fun yes but I prefer to ... let me see I do prefer another little game.'

A chill coursed down Dean's spine as he stared at his new attacker. 'Dude you really need to see a good dentist.'

The stranger put his hand under Dean's chin and pushed his head backwards, exposing a throbbing artery, he could hear the blood singing to him, he could smell its sweet scent, with a contented sigh he lowered his mouth down onto Dean's throat.

The young man struggled but it was futile, the stranger fed hungrily, one hand moving downwards caressing Dean's chest as he devoured the rich red fluid. Dots appeared in front of Dean, filled with red and black until they merged together and he finally gave into the blackness, his body slumped forward as unconsciousness wrapped a comforting blanket around him.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Oh where, Oh where has your big brother gone?

Disclaimer: as per chapter 1

Author's Note: Sorry it has taken a wee bit longer than I wanted to update, but at the moment not only by bung shoulder which reminds me all of the time that I have typed too much ... I caught the dreaded flu bug and can only manage to concentrate on one story at a time ... But it won't keep me down for long!

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

Sam woke with a start and turned to stare at Dean's empty bed, he must have finally fallen asleep in the early hours of the morning and still no sign of Dean.

Yawning he slipped out of the bed and stretched his lanky frame, he glanced at the clock it was only six thirty in the morning. Wide awake Sam headed to the shower, as he let the hot water ease some of the tension from his back and neck he tried to work out how to find Dean.

Dressed and ready Sam headed out to get a cup of coffee and start canvassing the area, a thick envelope stuck under the windscreen wipers made him stop, his breath caught in his throat and his heart thumped even harder. Cautiously he gazed around the area to see if anyone was watching him, and then with innate caution he slid the envelope off the car and inspected it closely.

There was no postmark or stamp on it, the only marking was his full name printed in black marker pen on the front. _Samuel Winchester_.

Sliding behind the steering wheel, Sam tried to stop his hands shaking as he opened the small parcel. A photo tumbled out first and then he found a small typed note.

Swallowing hard he looked down at the picture, it was definitely Dean, he looked bloodied and sore but alive. Blood stained his white T-shirt in a red stream; it looked as though it came from his neck.

'Samuel

Your brother is quite amusing but rather unfortunate that he seems to attract punishment. Such a shame, for one so young to be so cynical.

Now, I do hope that you will not follow that same path, for both you and your brother's health and well-being. Please do not waste your time trying to find us and rescue him, just do as I request and I shall return him to you.

All you have to do is to get your father to come to you, however I will know if you contact the police or tell your father anything but what you are instructed.

When he arrives I shall contact you with further details on where you are to surrender your father to us and redeem your brother's life.

Also, be aware if you do not obey and do exactly what I tell you and when your brother will die, slowly and painfully. If you try to involve any police or other authority your brother will die with you name on his lips. If you try to find him and rescue him your brother will watch you die, painfully and slowly.'

'Fuck Dean.' Sam muttered through clenched teeth as he stared down at the photo, he could see the pain and frustration written across Dean's face. Suddenly without warning a headache exploded in his head, gasping audibly Sam squeezed his sensitive eyes shut from the morning sun and squeezed the bridge of his nose, not now it couldn't be happening now.

Sparks and bright light blinded him, even though his eyes remained closed. As his sight cleared he could make out shapes but everything was coloured red. Slowly the lines and contours solidified and morphed into distinct items. He could see around the room, but the perspective was all wrong. He could see himself standing across the room, he hurt all over and his neck ached from a nasty bite. Horror tinged fear started to roil in his stomach and scalding bile rose threatening to erupt. Then, the vision changed and now he was chained to a thick pole, his arms stretched and weighted beyond his endurance, his throat so dry, all he wanted was a sip of water. Then that face appeared in front of him again. Vicious fangs dripped with his blood, searing black eyes mocked him, the pain started again, his flesh splitting across his chest, spurting his precious life-force, his blood, he screamed as his legs felt like they were on fire, burning and singeing, he could smell the burning flesh.

Sam screamed and jerked upright, staring around wildly, blood dripped from his nose as he slowly became aware of his surroundings again. The vision still played in his mind, the acrid stench still thick in his nose. Moving quickly he managed to twist in his seat making sure that he didn't vomit in the car. Shaking and nauseous, Sam rested his head on the rim of the door and pulled out his mobile phone.

The recorded message he knew by heart immediately sounded, he waited until it beeped and then cleared his throat, 'Dad ... it's Sam. We have a huge problem Dad and ah I need you. The demon has Dean and will only hand him back to you. Our co-ordinates are ... 43-22.2. Dad we - I need you, it's really serious.' He admitted through clenched teeth, it went so against his grain begging his father for anything, but this time it's Dean's life.

Hanging up he dropped the phone onto the seat next to him and absently picked the photo of Dean up again. There had to be a clue in there somewhere, a sign from Dean anything to let him know what to do or where to go.

Dean groaned and tried to roll over, his neck hurt so much even swallowing was an effort. Blearily he gazed around at his new surroundings, he was in a bright bedroom, the walls painted a harsh sunshine yellow, with trims in white, and it would have been nice in its day, now it looked scuffed, old and very outdated. He was lying on a thick mattress in one corner, a door directly opposite more than likely locked and a bowl and jug sat on the floor next to him were the only other adornments in there.

Carefully he tested his arms and then his legs, this time he was not tied down which was a slight improvement, but something didn't feel right, taking a deep breath and biting back the tears he eased himself back on the mattress until his back hit the wall, resting his head he fought the nausea rising, finally he managed to stand upright, staying there for a few seconds before his legs gave way and he fell back onto mattress.

'Fuck!' He yelled as the pain speared through him. Gazing down he stared at his lower legs, his feet and ankles, why didn't he notice before? Blisters and burns covered his lower limbs, the soles of each foot raw, burnt and festering.

TBC

* * *

Another author's note!

oh btw I totally made up the co-ordinates, I have no idea whatsoever if they are actual ones or where they are, just a little fictional license!

Thanks to those who have reviewed, I love feedback!


	4. Chapter 4

Oh where, Oh where has your big brother gone?

Disclaimer: as per chapter 1

* * *

Author's note: I woke up with this new chapter running through my head and a temperature now not sure, if they are related but I had to get it down before the flu bugs revolt and send me back to bed...

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR:

Sam dropped on the bed exhausted, he hadn't heard a word from his father yet, so he decided to ignore the note and start searching for Dean. Frustrating doesn't even cover how he felt by the end of the day. The locals all acted as though he was the one who was a criminal or a bad guy treating him with contempt.

No one had seen or heard anything the morning Dean disappeared; it was like he had never existed. Scrubbing at his eyes, he let out an audible sigh and checked his voice mail once more, but still no word from his father.

Not like he was surprised by that or anything, their father had ignored or was unable to give up his hunting to come to his sons when they had needed him before, so why should now be any different.

The ringing of his phone made him jump; _easy Sam you're starting to lose it_, the thought rang through his mind as he stifled a yawn and answered the frantic ringing.

'Sam here.'

'Tsk, tsk Samuel you had to go against instructions didn't you.' A voice mocked him, 'remember what was going to happen to you if you started searching for your brother.'

'Who are you? Where's Dean?' Sam demanded hating the sound of panic rising in his voice.

'He is here with me, we are getting ... hmm let's just say that we're getting to know each other a lot better.'

'If you hurt him I swear ...'

'Ah Samuel when will you learn, anyway who says it will be Dean to suffer this time.' The voice laughed before disconnecting the call.

Furious Sam threw his phone against the wall, watching it land and bounce on Dean's empty bed. Luckily, it didn't shatter when it hit the wall.

Angry with himself for being too obvious with his search, Sam paced the room while he waited for the coffee pot to boil. One small thing to be thankful for, the room they got had a small kitchenette in it complete with coffee pot and other utensils. Nice to be able to make his coffee rather than have to go out and buy more.

Sipping the fragrant fluid he sighed feeling a bit better and sat back down at the laptop, the face kept popping into his thoughts with the fangs dripping blood and the whole works, trying to keep his mind occupied he started to search the archives for any photos or pictures that resembled that face.

Sam blinked and tried to focus on the screen in front of him but it was useless, he must be more tired than he realised, managing to stand he stumbled to the bed and fell face down onto the pillows, his long legs dangled from the edge, but he was already deep asleep, in a heavy dreamless state.

Harsh light made him blink and sit up groggily, his head thumped and his throat felt like sandpaper.

'Sam Winchester?' A gruff voice demanded.

Sam could smell rancid breath so close, the stench of stale tobacco and alcohol mixed together with some unidentifiable food. 'What the?' Sam blinked again and tried to focus on the face floating in front of him, 'fuck man get outta my face.' He ground out as he desperately tried to work out what was going on.

'Samuel Winchester?' The man demanded again.

'Yeah, what about it?'

'Samuel Winchester you are under arrest for murder.'

'What the fuck are you on about? Who are you?'

'I am Sheriff Ralph Jolley and you are under arrest for the murder of Dean Winchester.'

'Look is this some sort of joke?' Sam demanded, 'coz it's not very funny.'

Rough hands grabbed Sam from behind and forced him up and against the closest wall, slamming his cheek onto the roughcast surface. His cheek stinging and bleeding brought Sam to full consciousness, _the coffee, fuck the coffee they must have drugged it. Wait a minute what did he say about Dean?_

'Look, I have no idea on what you are on about.' Sam snarled trying to push himself away from the wall, but he found his hands handcuffed behind his back making it impossible for him to move them. Hands grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him around until he was staring down into the red-rimmed eyes of the sheriff. 'Dean's missing, how could I kill him?'

'Then mister smart-mouth how do you explain this.' The sheriff stepped back and showed Sam, Dean's bed; the sheets ripped and covered with blood, Dean's bloodstained T-shirt and jeans laid discarded next to the bed on the floor. One of their hunting knives lay on the pillows - the blade bloodstained.

'I don't understand.' Sam whispered, shaking his head he tried to clear his thoughts, _the coffee, must have been the coffee_, suddenly the room started to pitch and spin and his stomach somersaulted and contracted, 'gonna be ...' He didn't finish his sentence as he retched and vomited all over the lower legs and shoes of sheriff Ralph Jolley.

'You little shit ... you puked on me.' The sheriff yelled angrily his face mottling red and white with anger. 'looks like he's resisting arrest boys.'

'Yes Sir.' Before Sam knew it he was thrown down onto the floor as fists and feet rained down at him, pummelling him wherever they could with punches and kicks. Sam managed to roll onto his back and bring his knees up until he could lash out with a blinding double kick, he grunted with satisfaction when he heard one of his attackers yelp in pain, his feet had found their target.

Acting on the stunned pause in the assault, he rolled to his left and managed to pull himself up on his knees when a hard blow landed across the back of his neck, quickly followed by blackness and numbness.

A small crowd gathered outside the motel curiously watching the arrest of a so-called murder suspect. A few gasped in horror and disgust as they watched the sheriff and deputies drag out a badly beaten young man, handcuffed and unable to defend himself he was bloodied and bruised, one eye already swollen shut.

'What's going on?' A man asked as he pushed his way through the growing crowd.

'Sheriff got a young man for murdering his brother.' An older woman turned and stared at the scruffy looking man, with tired looking eyes and an unkempt beard. 'Poor young thing, even if he is guilty there's no need to treat him like that.'

'Sammy?' The man whispered as he finally got a good look at the prisoner as the deputies pushed him into the backseat of their car.

'Do you know him?' The woman asked, her eyes narrowing suspiciously, 'do I know you?'

'Don't think so.' John Winchester mumbled absently, _why did I have to finish the job, why did I make the boys wait yet again_?The pangs of self-recrimination and guilt drowned out everything else, as he watched, he saw Sam's head lift slightly, and blink up at him.

'John ... John Winchester?' The woman exclaimed, 'I knew that I would remember eventually.'

'Sorry?' John blinked and looked at the woman as recognition hit him, 'Margaret Cassidy right?'

'Yes it is, how long has it been John, nearly fifteen years isn't it?'

'Something like that ... listen Margaret do you know what happened here?'

'Only what I told you that young man has been accused of murdering his ... oh my God John he isn't one of your boys is he?'

'Sam.' John answered, his voice barely above a hoarse whisper, 'something's not right Margaret.'

'Look John come on back to my place, you look like you need to sit down.' Margaret patted his arm gently and led him away from the shocking scene, 'we can work this out over a coffee or perhaps something a wee bit stronger.'

Sam groaned and tried to move, his entire being ached to the core, he couldn't open his left eye, and his lower lip felt like it was twice its size. Gasping with pain, he held his ribs as he managed to sit up. They had worked him over professionally that was for sure; if he didn't ache with pain in one spot, it was because that area was numb.

'Ah nice to see you awake.' Sheriff Jolley smirked, standing just outside the cell. 'Thought there for a minute that my boys might have roughed you up too much.'

'Thanks for the concern.' Sam spat out, all he could taste was blood and bile. 'Could I get a drink of water?'

'Let me think on that ... hmm I guess I had better we don't want to be accused of mistreating our star prisoner.'

'What are you talking about?'

'Ah brother killer? Gonna make the headlines this will.'

'I didn't kill my brother.'

'You sure of that? Coz let's see the evidence says otherwise.'

'It was planted. I've been set up and Dean's not dead.' Sam limped closer to the sheriff, 'have you got a body?'

'No, but we have his blood soaked clothes, a knife with your fingerprints on it and your brother's blood all over the blade.'

'But no body? So how can you arrest me?'

'You see, you were sloppy Sammy my boy, we have a witness to the murder, we have someone who saw you do it.'

'They're lying.'

'Ah that's right, you're not guilty are you?' The older man mocked him, 'well I have a feeling that they judge and jury will see it differently.'

'I didn't kill Dean.' Sam roared as he pushed himself up against the bars, a frantic look in his good eye, 'Dean is not dead!'

'Sit down and shut up, until you decide to confess ... the county prosecutor will be here in the morning, so I suggest you get some rest, and think about copping a plea ... we have the death penalty in this state.'

'I did not kill Dean!' Sam roared, his voice breaking with pent up emotions, 'Dean is not dead, he can't be!'

'Why? Where is he? Tell us what you did with him and it will go better for you.'

'I can't tell you what I don't know.' Sam limped back to the narrow bunk and sat down dejectedly, 'I've been set-up, Dean went missing, and the guys who have him threatened me if I didn't do what they wanted. They're the ones who set me up.'

'That will get you the death penalty Sammy boy.'

'My name is Sam not Sammy.'

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Oh where, Oh where has your big brother gone?

Disclaimer: as per chapter 1

CHAPTER 5

John's distinctive voice rang through the sheriff's office, reaching Sam's ears easily. Swallowing heavily Sam listened intently as his father argued with the sheriff. He could hear his father announce himself as his lawyer, a small smile played on his cracked lips that was his dad alright.

Finally, the door to the cell area opened and his father strode in, resplendent in a black suit and clean shaven carrying a small leather briefcase, he stopped suddenly when he saw the condition his youngest son was in.

'What is going on here sheriff? Has my client been allowed to see a doctor at all?'

'Ah come on Mr Granite he's a bit roughed up but nothing serious.' The sheriff said as he took a step back from the imposing form of John Winchester.

'I want a doctor here to examine him now sheriff or I will be going to the courts and filing an assault charge on you and your deputies.'

'Listen, Mr Granite there's no need to get all het up, this kid killed his own brother, so he got a little messed up.'

'Now sheriff, and while we wait I would appreciate being allowed a private visit with my client.'

'Oh now that I don't think so.'

'This is not open for discussion sheriff, if you would mind unlocking Mr Winchester's cell for me, I can have my meeting with him while you call the doctor.'

'You're not going to let it drop are ya?' The sheriff spat the question out as he eyed the other man, _city slicker lawyers all fancy in their suits; don't know nothing about how it really is._

Sam watched the exchange between his father and the sheriff with a quiet amusement; Dean and their Dad were so good at pulling on the character personas he could never quite manage to work out how they could slip inside different personalities so easily.

'Stand back away from the door.' The sheriff ordered Sam banging on the cell bars with his baton, 'back against the wall.'

Sam held his hands up and limped backwards slowly, willing to remain silent and let his father take control over the situation, for now anyway.

'Mr Winchester, my name is Tom Granite and I'll be your lawyer, by the way your father sends his regards and wishes that he could be here with you.' John said, giving Sam a small wink, his eyes dark with anger as he took in all of his son's apparent injuries.

'Thanks ah Mr Granite.' Sam mumbled as he eased his aching body back down onto the edge of the cot, he was starting to get light-headed once again and that made the nausea start to rise of its own volition.

John pulled a chair in with him and sat down with his briefcase balanced on his knee pretending to shuffle through files until the sheriff left the room.

'Sammy what happened?' John demanded, 'when I got here and saw them dragging you out of the motel room.'

'I honestly don't know Dad, I – I ahh ... Dean disappeared and then this guy got in touch with me and send that if I didn't do what he wanted exactly then Dean would die. I've had visions about Dean Dad, he's hurt, but he's not dead.' Sam stopped as a shiver shuddered through him, he squeezed the bridge of his nose, 'ahh I started to look around a bit and then I got a phone call from the guy saying that I stuffed up and would regret it. Next thing I know ... ah.' Sam winced and tried to focus on his father's face, 'next thing I know I had been drugged and that sheriff and his men were in my room kicking the shit outta me and telling me that I killed Dean.'

'You okay Sammy?' John asked as he saw the colour drain from Sam's face and the young man slide to the floor holding his head in pain.

_As his vision cleared he looked around the room, it was so cold in there he started to shiver uncontrollably, a bed dominated the room, with a large wooden four post frame it looked like it was straight out of a gothic horror movie. Unable to stop himself he walked over to the bed, looked down, and stared dispassionately at the young man tied to the frame. His arms and legs spread-eagled to each post and tied with leather strips strained until the muscles were at snapping point._

_The vision changed and he stared at the man hovering over his victim, holding a sharp knife with blood dripping from the blade. The man looked up at him and smiled before he returned to torturing the victim. He felt each nip and cut as they pierced the skin drawing blood his focus changed as he looked down at his own body and saw blood streaming down from his chest, where the cuts appeared with each slice of the knife into the skin of the hapless victim._

_The attacker looked up and smiled at him, licking the blood from the blade he floated towards him ready to strike with his weapon._

Sam blinked away the tears and stared at his father's face, gulping in air in rasping gasps, 'Dad, Dean's alive but ...' Sam stopped when he saw the look on his father's face and realised that this was the first vision John had witnessed. 'It's okay Dad.' He whispered feeling his face redden with embarrassment.

'Son I – I never ... are you alright?'

'Ah yeah I guess except that I'm gonna hurl.' Sam tried to smile as his stomach lurched and expelled its meagre contents.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dean groaned and tried to move but the leather straps bit into the tender flesh of his wrists and ankles even more, all feeling in his feet just about gone, the burns had scabbed over though the infections started to spread up his legs, angry red tendrils looped their way around his calves. 'Water?' He whispered hating how desperate he sounded, 'just a little water.'

'Just a sip but please don't tell the Master I helped you.' A young woman said softly, she moved closer to the bed and into Dean's limited vision range.

'Who are you?' He asked, as she lifted a glass to his lips, gently holding his head she tipped a tiny amount of water over his chapped lips, a small shudder ran through him as he felt the cool liquid trickle down his throat.

'That's it, just sips now.'

'Thanks.' Dean smiled and looked up at her, 'so who are you?'

'Sasha, I work for the Master.'

'Can you help me Sasha?' Dean asked, a tiny tremor of hope started to grow in his gut, 'I have to get outta here/'

'I – I can't, the Master is too powerful no one can stop him.' She replied glancing around nervously, 'I've said too much already.'

'What work do you do for him?' Dean asked, he had to stay calm with her and not spook her anymore than necessary.

'I am his ... I do whatever the Master requires.' Sasha replied, her tone changing slightly now tinged with anger. 'I must leave now.'

'No, Sasha wait, please ... can you get a message out for me? I need to let my brother know that I am still alive.'

'No, no I can't ... I must go now.' Sasha backed away from the bed, picked up her cleaning equipment and slipped out of the door before Dean could say another word.

'Fuck ... good one Dean scare the only one who could help away.' Dean dropped his head back against the pillow and fought back the tears of frustration.

'Nice to see you awake.' The now familiar mocking tones of the Master filled the room, 'I was hoping to share some news with you.'

'Let me up and I'll show you some news.' Dean ground out, turning his face away from his tormentor and tried to ignore him.

'Oh don't turn away Dean; it has to do with your beloved younger brother Samuel.'

'What are you talking about?'

'Sam had to be taught a lesson, he disobeyed me.'

'If you have hurt him I swear I will kill you, very slowly.' Dean spat out as he turned his head back to stare at the one known as the Master, his face paling as he saw the newspaper held in front of his eyes.

On the front cover, a photo of Sam, surrounded by deputies who dragged him towards the waiting car. Even in the photo, Dean could see the punishment Sam had endured at the hands of the law enforcement officers. The headline glared at him in large black print, 'BROTHER KILLER'.

'I am going to fucking rip your throat out and feed it to you.' Dean hissed, 'how can he be accused of killing me? I'm still kicking.'

'For now Dean, you are for now.' The Master left, dropping the newspaper onto the bed next to Dean he strode out laughing.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

'Can you tell me anything else Sam?'

'Ah he's tied to a bed, big gothic number and ... he's hurt bad Dad.' Sam whispered, 'I have to get outta here Dad, I have to find Dean.'

The door leading into the front office swung open, the sheriff came in followed by two men, one he introduced as Doctor Campbell and the other as the prosecutor Mr Decebal. The doctor glared at the smirking sheriff and hurried to examine the young prisoner, John stepped out of the way, and turned to stare at the prosecutor, he looked very familiar.

'Tom Granite, I'm young Sam's lawyer.' He introduced himself ignoring the outstretched hand of Decebal.

'Ahh of course you are, I am Max Decebal, and I am the lucky one who got your client's case.'

'Yeah well I'd say without a body you have a very shaky case against Mr Winchester.'

'Oh I don't know about that, history of violence, suspicious death of his girlfriend and now this? And oh yes we can't forget the eyewitness now can we?'

Before John could retaliate, the doctor moved in between them and faced him, deliberately keeping his back to the prosecutor. 'This young man has sustained several serious injuries, including three broken ribs, deep bruising, possible internal bleeding and a concussion. This boy needs to be in a hospital bed immediately, I haven't even mentioned his fever, and elevated blood pressure.'

Sam sat up slowly as he listened to the litany of injuries he had sustained, but he gradually phased out the voices of everyone arguing over him and listened to one voice.

The voice, cold, cruel, and very proper, almost accented proper. Sam turned his head and looked up into the eyes of the prosecutor.

The face of his visions, the voice of the taunts, Dean's tormentor, and captor stood in front of him, another person who can instantly change personalities.

As he stood up, Sam's knees buckled the shock too much and he dropped lifelessly to the floor.

'Sam!' John yelled as he saw his son collapse. The doctor pushed past him and knelt next to Sam's prone body.

'Get an ambulance now!' He yelled his voice loud and commanding brought the sheriff running in with two deputies in tow. 'Get an ambulance now Ralph and so help me if this boy dies ...'

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Oh where, Oh where has your big brother gone?

Disclaimer: as per chapter 1

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: sorry it has taken longer than I thought to post this update, but for those who don't know, I am currently studying my Diploma of Arts in Professional Writing and Editing and have been snowed under with end of term assessments. Sigh anyway I hope this one is okay and if things go well I will have another update tonight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER SIX

Sam moaned and tried to open his eyes, they felt grainy and held together with sticky goo, almost like glue. Finally, he managed to open his good eye and through blurred vision manage to focus on the face floating in front of him.

'Dad?' His mouth formed the word but no sound came from his throat.

'Sh, Sam just rest, the doctor has given you something to ease the pain, you had emergency surgery as soon as they got you here.' John said softly brushing a stray hair from his son's forehead.

'Surgery?'

'Yeah, they had to stop some internal bleeding, they ... they ah.' John stopped and had to clear his throat choking back his tears, he had to stay strong for his sons, 'the bastards ruptured your spleen, if the doctor hadn't gotten you to the hospital when he did ...'

'It's okay Dad.' Sam managed to get out, his voice so weak it barely raised a whispered level. 'Dean?'

'No word yet Sammy, but for now rest okay that's an order!'

'Yessir.' Sam slurred as his eye closed, slipping into a drugged slumber.

Footsteps stopping behind him made John turn around, staring up at the defiant face of the sheriff who held a pair of handcuffs in his hands.

'What do you think you are doing with them?'

'Sorry Counsellor but he's still under arrest for murder, can't have him skipping out on us.'

'Sheriff ... you and your deputies ruptured Sam's spleen and broke his ribs just to name a few of the injuries, he's not going anywhere for a while.'

'Look Granite, okay the boy's were a bit rough but can you blame em? The little shit killed his own brother.'

'Haven't you heard of innocent until proven guilty sheriff?' John spat out, it took all of his self-control not to snap the snivelling little man's neck for what he did to Sam, 'also I am filing a charge of assault against you and your department on behalf of young Sam here. I hope you will enjoy your jail time as much as the cons you already put in there have.'

'Listen Granite, I am the sheriff of this, here town, I am the law not you. So we roughed the kid up a bit, no judge is gonna convict us... fuck I'd be surprised if they didn't reward us instead.' The sheriff spat.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean slept fitfully for the first time since his kidnapping, but he was sure it was due to blood loss and sheer exhaustion rather than anything else.

He lay with his eyes closed and tried to imagine waking up in the motel room with Sam snoring in the bed next to him. With a job waiting for them to complete, but to his horror he found that the images were faded, jagged edged so much so that they became fragmented the more he tried to focus on them, especially Sam's face.

_'Dean.'_ Sam's voice echoed in his mind, startling him awake, desperately he looked around but there was no sign of his brother anywhere. Sighing heavily he closed his eyes again, it must have been a dream.

_'Dean._' Sam's voice sounded in his mind, _'Dean if you can hear me, I'm sorry, I failed you.'_

'Sammy!' Dean cried out as he struggled to sit up, 'Sammy hang on.' The sound of his own voice made him jump nervously, he had freaked so much when he heard Sam's message he didn't even realise that he had spoken aloud.

'Your brother can no longer help you.' The sibilant voice taunted him, 'he's unfortunately all hmm let me so how should I put it ... he's all locked up.'

'Let me loose you bastard and make it a fair fight.' Dean screamed, his anger morphing into a white rage, 'even if you kill me I'll make your afterlife a living hell.'

'Ah such words of bravery, perhaps I should use you rather than your father.'

'What? What are you on about?'

The voice became silent, the speaker suddenly realising he had slipped in front of the prisoner. 'Now that was a slip there, still no matter I suppose you're not going anywhere and no one can rescue you as you're already dead. This means that I can do what I like to you.'

'Get fucked you freak and let me out of here.'

'Sigh such language for a young man; someone should wash your mouth out with soap.'

'Come on then, come on, and try it!' Dean taunted his tormentor, his rage still building deep inside, 'show yourself and let me at you in a fair fight.'

'Now where would the fun be in that?' The voice started to laugh as it grew louder and closer until the Master materialised in front of Dean. 'You truly are a magnificent specimen.'

'Dude, I don't swing that way and even if I did eww! Sorry but I am definitely not into necrophilia.'

'That is not nice Dean.' The Master hissed as he pushed closer into Dean until their faces almost touched, 'do you realise just what kind of position you are in?'

'Yeah, and I am telling you again, I don't swing that way, I am no one's submissive and I do not do the dead!'

The Master ran a clawed finger down the side of Dean's face and regarded him carefully, 'do you realise just how beautiful you are?'

'Do you realise that your breath stinks, one suggestion for ya, mouth wash does wonders for that.'

In reply, the Master pressed the tip of his clawed nail into Dean's cheek until he drew blood then he slowly raked it down until he sliced Dean's cheek to his jawbone. Dean clamped his mouth shut and swallowed hard against the pain, he stared hard into the eyes of the Master showing that he did not fear him, well outwardly that is, inside the creature's lack of sanity had him seriously worried.

The Master pulled back and slowly licked the blood from his finger as he regarded his victim thoughtfully. 'I did have other plans for you, but after your performance just now perhaps I should do something else instead.'

'Ah thanks but no thanks, actually I'm kinda tired why don't you wake me in an hour and we can talk about it then.' Dean quipped as he swallowed against the rising panic, as he saw the smile forming across the Master's face. 'Really, I don't mind putting it off for an hour or so, might have a bit more energy then.'

'Ah but you see my brave warrior, you won't need energy for a while at least.' The Master stood and appeared at the doorway moving faster than Dean could blink. 'I will have your cheek stitched and you will be allowed to bathe, supervised by the way, after that you will join me for dinner ... and there is no possibility of refusal.' He added when he saw Dean ready himself for another sarcastic retort, 'so save your breath, perhaps you could think of a few more barbs for conversation over dinner.' The Master vanished with his words still hanging in the air, he didn't even bother to make it look like he used the door.

'Nice Dean, very nice.' Dean berated himself, 'what can't you think first and speak later?'

'I am sorry did you say something?' Sasha asked as she came into the room carrying a small tray covered with a surgical cloth.

'Nah don't worry 'bout it.' Dean eyed the tray suspiciously, 'so what's under the cloth?'

'The Master wants your face to be stitched.' Sasha said her voice devoid of any emotion as she examined the cut.

'Ah you're gonna do the stitching?' Dean asked his eyes widening as she pulled out a syringe filled with a clear fluid. 'What's that?'

'Anaesthetic that's all Dean,' Sasha said as she swiped a small area just above the start of the cut with a cottonwool pad soaked in antiseptic. 'This is going to sting a little.' She said dispassionately as she pushed the needle into his already pain filled face.

'Ow!' He yelped, 'you said sting a little?'

'The anaesthetic will take effect in a moment, the side of your face will be numb so be careful you don't bite your tongue or anything.'

Dean went to give her a stinging retort when he felt the numbness creeping over the right side of his face, swallowing hard he tried to relax and not let the panic take control but he was helpless. For the first time in a long time, Dean felt helpless, alone and completely vulnerable, and he hated it and himself for it.

Sasha quickly and efficiently made neat little stitches down the widest part of the cut and then used tiny steri-strips to hold the rest in place, trying to minimise the chance of scarring.

'All done.' She said as she sat back and inspected her handiwork, 'not bad at all.' She smiled sweetly at him and then gently placed a gauze pad over the wound and taped it in place. 'The Master will be pleased.'

'Oh I am so glad.' Dean ground out of the side of his mouth, his words slurring slightly.

'Okay relax for a while Dean and try to sleep, Max will be in soon to help you bathe and get ready for dinner with the Master.'

'Sasssha.' Dean tried to keep his eyes open but off a sudden felt so tired, 'what wasssss?'

'The anaesthetic was mixed with a sedative.' Sasha smiled as she stood up and gathered everything back onto the tray, 'rest easy Dean.' She said as she left him alone once again.

_Dean screamed at the demon trying to distract it as the creature fed off his brother, without thinking he launched himself at it, taken by surprise the demon dropped Sam's lifeless body and turned its bloody fangs on Dean, 'human blood tasty.' It laughed as it sunk its taloned fingers into Dean's arms pinning him against the wall and then it leant down and started to feed, ripping Dean's throat out as it fed on the flesh and the warm blood._

He woke shivering, his face hurt like hell and he ached all over, the infected burns on his feet itched like mad but he couldn't reach them, frustrated he roared wordlessly at the ceiling, it was only a dream but it felt more real than any other dream he ever had.

'Good you are awake.' A strange male voice spoke from the bathroom door, straining his head Dean managed to focus on the new arrival.

'Max?' He asked hoarsely.

'The one and only.' Max grinned and then rubbed his hands together, 'okaylet's get you out of that bed, and into the bath I have just prepared.'

'Max ... who are ... can you help me?'

'I am just one of the Master's minions and it would be in your best interests just to obey the Master and accept your fate.'

'That Dude is one thing that I will never do.' Dean vowed, all he had to do was get enough strength to launch an attack against Max and he could be free.

'Okay let's get a few things straight before I cut you loose.' Max said crossing his arms over his barrelled chest, 'first I know what you think, that's one reason why I got this job, second in the current state that you are I could squash you like a bug. Lastly, no use trying to ask me for anything, coz I don't give a fuck about you or what the Master has done and will do to you. Hell, I aint even duped into working for him, I do it coz I like it and I like the Master.'

'Duped?'

'Oh the other minions he has scurrying around here, they all had to be persuaded to work for him, drop of his blood mixed with the serum and they are his forever.' Max gave Dean a malevolent grin, 'oh by the way I really do hope that you try something on me, I really do; just give me a chance to give you a taste of the punishment will be.'

Dean glared at the man silently; this was not a time for some witty repartee with the thug. Instead he kept his stare fixed on Max's face, unblinking and unwavering he didn't drop it once while the older man cut his restraints.

Feeling came flooding back into his strained muscles making him twitch uncontrollably for a few seconds, 'sit up.' Max ordered pulling Dean's arms, 'come on I don't have all day.'

'Fuck off.' Dean tried to push him away and to stand on his own, the pain of his burnt feet reignited and fired up through his legs, mixed with his growing dizziness and light-headedness from being in one prone position for so long. His knees buckling as he started to tumble backwards to the bed.

'oh no you don't.' Max snapped and grabbing Dean he tossed the young man over his shoulder and carried him into the bathroom where he unceremoniously dropped him into the tub of hot water.

'What the ...?' Dean spluttered as he pushed himself up, spraying water over Max, 'what the fuck did you do that for?'

'Time was awasting kiddo,' Max grinned and held up a cloth and soap, 'so need me to wash you?'

'You have to be kidding me.' Dean snarled grabbing at the cloth, 'do you have to watch?'

'Complete supervision the Master said.'

'Ya know it would be nice to have some clothes to put on,' Dean suggested, trying to get Max out of the room.

'Already taken care of.' Max laughed as he saw the look on Dean's face, with a malicious grin he dropped the bar of soap into the bath and watched as Dean had to find it, his gaze moving appreciatively over the finely chiselled body. Although, with his recent abuse and starvation Dean was starting to lose some definition and weight, his lower ribs were already showing, too skinny for Max, and too scarred.

'Got your towel here when you're ready.' Max said as he held the towel up just out of Dean's reach.

Swearing under his breath Dean reluctantly stood up, the hot water eased a lot of his aches not to mention how good it felt to be clean again. Shivering he held his hand out for the towel bracing himself for more taunting while he dried off.

'Such a shame to cover you up with clothes.' Max breathed lustfully as he indicated the pile of neatly washed and pressed clothing on the bench closest to the door.

Doing his best to ignore the man, Dean limped over to the bench, leaning against it heavily he managed to pull on the clothes. The jeans fit perfectly as did the soft velveteen black shirt and white T-shirt.

'Sit over there.' Max ordered indicating a chair against the wall, as Dean finished dressing, 'gotta put dressings on your burns.'

Dean so wanted to resist but the pain was intensifying the longer he was standing, leaning against the bench and then the wall itself, to help him; he limped slowly over to the chair and sank down on it heaving a sigh of relief.

Max hit a small button encased in the wall and then went to stand over Dean, regarding him carefully, 'so nice and clean again kiddo, the Master will be impressed.'

'Yeah right,' Dean muttered, all he wanted to do was to lie down and sleep the last remnants of his strength gone.

'Ready Max?' Sasha asked as she came into the bathroom carrying another cloth-covered tray.

'All yours Sash, I'll just wait over here.'

The two of them worked around Dean as though he was no longer important. Max emptied the bath and dropped the used towel and cloth into a hamper before he leant against the wall and then watched Sasha work on the burns.

Sasha smeared a thick gooey cream over the worst of the burns, clucking her tongue at the sight of the infected areas. Several had blistered and then burst with trails of thick pus running out of them, softened by the hot bathwater they started to weep again.

Dean hissed as the cream stung his tender damaged feet, he closed his eyes and tried to think of Cassie, he hadn't thought about her for a long time.

'All done.' Sasha said, her voice breaking into his semi-consciousness making him jump startled.

'Okay kiddo time for you to get some food into you and then rest up for the big night, believe me it's gonna be worth it.' Max said as he easily picked Dean up and carried him back into the bedroom.

While Dean was in the bath, Sasha had cleaned the room, changed the bedding, and opened the window enough to let fresh air in, the smells of sweat, fouled blood, and illness gone by the time Dean returned to his bed.

Sasha propped him up with soft pillows and covered his legs with a warm fleecy blanket, making sure that the blankets did not affect his feet.

'So how come I am suddenly getting the royal treatment?' Dean asked, unable to help himself.

'The Master wishes you to be comfortable and to regain some health for your ordeal ahead.'

'What are you on about?' Dean asked, his eyes narrowing suspiciously, he reached out and gripped Sasha's wrist tightly, 'talk to me Sasha what is he up to?'

'I only know what I have been told, please you're hurting me!' Sasha whimpered trying to extricate herself from his iron-like grip.

'Now that's no way to treat a lady.' Max said as he stood at the end of the bed and stared threateningly at Dean, 'let her go now or I will make you.'

Tired of the constant threats Dean pulled Sasha closer to him, 'go ahead.' He snarled, 'make me.'

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Oh where, Oh where has your big brother gone?

Disclaimer: as per chapter 1

CHAPTER SEVEN

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam moaned and tried to roll over, frowning when he couldn't he opened his eyes and stared down at his wrist in disbelief. Silver handcuffs glinted in the harsh fluorescent light, trapping his arm to the railing of the hospital.

'It's okay son.' John said as he looked up from his diary and stared at Sam, his own exhaustion showing on his lined face. 'The sheriff insisted, wouldn't leave the room until he put them on you.'

'What's going on Dad?'

'That Sammy I am going to find out, but for now, we have to get you better.'

'Dean, where's Dean?'

'He's missing Sam ... remember?'

'No he just went out for coffee.' Sam's frown deepened, wincing he pinched his nose and squeezed his eyes shut, his face now completely devoid of any colour.

'Sam?' John asked hurrying to his son's bedside, 'what is it?'

'Ah headache.'

'Sam, come on Son look at me.'

Sam opened his eyes but his father's face disappeared. As his sight started to clear, he could make out a room but all tilted as though it was on an angle, and then a figure appeared. Draped in black with fiery eyes and a maniacal laugh, the vision blurred and shifted, he could see Dean lying on a bed surrounded by flames.

Blinking furiously he stared up at his father's concerned face, 'Dad?'

'I swear Sam I am never going to get used to your visions, are you okay?'

'Yeah, head hurts and that but nothing new.' Sam tried to shrug but winced and held his breath for a moment.

'Sam?'

'Gonna be sick.' Sam gasped as he started to retch. Grabbing a clean kidney bowl John held it for his son and rubbed his neck and back while the frail young man vomited. He pressed the button for the nurse when he noticed the flecks of blood spattering the bowl.

'Hang in there Sammy.'

'Dean, Dad you have to get to Dean.' Sam tried to explain the vision, but the pain in his stomach intensified, drawing his knees upwards he tried to focus on his father and getting the details of his vision out, but the pain was blinding, 'Dad?' He rasped as his eyes fluttered closed and his body went limp.

'What's wrong?' The nurse started when she hurried into the room, taking one look at Sam and the contents of the kidney bowl she pressed the emergency button and called for assistance.

'What is it? What's wrong?'

'Sorry Sir but you are going to have to leave for now.'

'But ...' John stopped himself before he gave away his identity, instead he leant over Sam and whispered to hang in there, and that he was going to find Dean.

John stood back as the doctors and nurses worked around Sam with quiet efficiency; suddenly they released the wheels on his bed and started moving him out.

'What's going on?' John asked his face paling.

'We have to get him back into theatre; he's started to bleed internally.'

'He said he had a headache and then he vomited and doubled up in pain, is he going to be alright?'

'We'll do our best but ... do you know where those things came from?' The doctor asked disdainfully and indicated the handcuffs on Sam's wrist.

'The sheriff.' John spat out trying to retain his anger, 'cut them off Doctor do whatever you have to do but just help him.'

The doctor nodded and hurried away to prep Sam for further surgery, John watched his son disappear behind the swinging doors and swallowed the bitter anger rising in his throat, they will pay for what they have done to Sam, they will pay.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean groaned and opened his eyes, the last thing he could remember was holding the girl and Max threatening him, and then everything went black. His head felt heavy and his throat dry and raspy. When he tried to move, he realised that now he was chained to the bed, his limbs stretched painfully to snapping point, his clothes were gone the only thing covering him was the fleecy blanket.

'What the...?' Dean spluttered, as he tried to lift his head and look around.

'Boo!' Max leant right into Dean's face and laughed at the look he got.

'Dude, breath - haven't you ever heard of mouth wash.' Dean quipped.

'Always the smart-mouth!' Max snarled cuffing Dean over the head, 'better behave yourself for the Master or you will be gagged.'

'So we gonna play twenty questions or you gonna tell me why I am suddenly naked and chained. What happened to the royal treatment?'

'You ask too many questions.' Max growled and hit Dean again this time harder and with the intent on causing an injury.

'Dude please we hardly know each other.'

Max lifted his hand to strike Dean's face again when he stopped as the Master appeared in the room, standing at the end of the bed he stared down at Dean, Max scrambled away and cowered by the wall. Snarling, the Master lifted his hand and the blanket 'flew' off Dean exposing the young man completely. 'From now on nothing is to cover him.'

'Yes Master.' Max snivelled.

'So like the view from up there?' Dean asked trying to lift his head enough to get a full view of his captor. 'I can do another pose if you like.'

'Silence.' The Master hissed, he lifted his hand and squeezed the air, Dean suddenly gasped for air, he could feel invisible hands tightening around his neck.

Then the Master dropped his hand and Dean gulped in air, wheezing from the lack of oxygen to his lungs. 'Dude that was totally uncalled for.'

'Silence you will do as I say or you will suffer greatly, I wanted to inform you of the latest on your dearly, nearly departed brother.'

'Sam? What have you done to him? You psycho bastard if you hurt him I will send you back from where you come from in pieces.'

'Small threats from a small man.' The Master hissed as he glided around the bed and stopped at Dean's side, the demon raised a hand, suddenly a thin cut appeared on Dean's chest, drawing blood as it grew.

'Stop.' Dean gasped, hating to hear the pleading in his own voice, he was strong than this. 'Don't I ...'

'You are mine now Dean, you will do as I say or you will suffer the consequences, now back to your brother.' The Master dropped his hand and patted Dean's cheek, leaving a clammy and burning feeling behind. 'Samuel Winchester, charged with the first degree murder of one Dean Winchester his older brother. An eyewitness has stated seeing the two brothers argue violently outside their motel room, it moved inside where the said witness was to overhear Samuel threaten his brother. Then he witnessed the death blow with a hunting knife, he sliced his brother's throat open, disposed of his body and then went to bed.'

'And this supposed witness was to see all of this through a wall?' Dean asked with an even tone in his voice. 'But there's one problem.'

'And that is?'

'Well two actually, one I am still alive and two Sam is still alive.'

'Ah Samuel Winchester aged twenty-three, college student, recently bereft of his girlfriend, youngest son of one John Winchester, widower. Unfortunately Samuel has a hard time in following clear and precise instructions, now he is paying for his mistake.'

'Did you really think that Sam would do that without question?'

'Your father has trained both of you well, but it seems not well enough.'

'Ah I can think of another small flaw in your plan.'

'Oh do enlighten me.'

'A little thing like a bogus witness, we both know that no one saw Sam kill me.'

'Yeah we do.' Max said grinning wildly, 'I tell you officer I have never seen such rage in a young man like that, it was like he was possessed.'

'You have to be kidding me!' Dean squirmed suddenly conscious of just how naked he was, 'umm could I get some coverage here?'

'Enough!' The Master roared, 'the Winchesters have long been a thorn in the side of every self-respecting demon in the nether realms, this is time for a little retribution.'

'You keep talking but gee I just don't hear anything but hot air.' Dean said, he knew that he was pushing his luck with his barbs but he couldn't help himself, it was either that or to get upset and there was no way that was going to happen.

'You are one very unfunny man Dean Winchester, but perhaps you will find this funny.' The Master leant closer to Dean, 'we will deal with you first, then your brother and finally your father. Oh did I tell you that I am the prosecutor in your brother's case and how is this for a joke, your father is pretending to be his lawyer. The dim-witted sheriff has no idea; he is just a violent little man who put your brother in hospital because he thinks Sam killed you.'

'Sam's in hospital?' Dean asked, his heart missing a beat.

'Oh yes now I'm sure I told you that.' The Master gloated enjoying the obvious distress of his young victim, 'something about a ruptured spleen, broken bones, the usual bruising and cuts ... you know the good old jail cell beating.'

'Let me up you bastard.' Dean strained against the chains, ignoring the pain and sticky wetness where the chains bit into his skin.

'Temper, temper you will be seeing your brother soon enough.' The Master straightened and turned his attention to Max, 'Go to the entrance our guests shall be arriving through the portal anytime now.'

'Oh look if you are busy I can get outta your hair.'

'No you see Dean this is where it gets interesting.' The Master smiled, 'this is where you show just what you are made of.'

'Ah sorry to burst your bubble but I aint hiding anything here.'

'When the guests arrive we will begin, relax and rest Dean you have a very difficult ordeal ahead of you. If you survive this, it will bode well for your young brother, if you don't then I am afraid that he will be the next no matter what condition he is in.'

'You are not making any sense.' Dean tried to stall him, to get more information. 'What ordeal are we talking about? Come on Master, you have been gloating all day, why not a bit more.'

The Master regarded Dean with a flame-filled stare, then smiled, and explained a little more. 'For years, your father and then the two of you have done nothing but decimate our numbers now it is time for us to exact some revenge from the infamous Winchesters.'

'Oh gee I'm flattered, and I get to be first.'

'Relax Dean and make peace with whatever deity you believe in, for after today you may need a bit of help.' The Master said as he glided out of the room, leaving Dean alone, naked and chained to his bed.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Oh where, Oh where has your big brother gone?

Disclaimer: as per chapter 1

Author's note: Sorry it has taken so long to update, I did have a chapter written to post last night, but had a slight mishap and well lost the file to the ether so I had to write another version of it tonight sob, over eight pages in Word. Oh and don't worry I haven't forgotten Dean the next chapter is about Dean ... I just wanted to set up this very important bit for Sam and John. Mmmwhahahaha.

One last thing, I had a very interesting question asked the other day in a review, if I have set this in an AU as Dean 'died' a wanted man in the episode Skin and his records would be on police file. As a rule, I try not to use specific storylines and plots for the actual episodes, I prefer to create my own and use the characters and their back-stories instead. Having said that however, sometimes you can't avoid using the episodes as references but as a rule, I try not to. So, in my timeline, the episode never happened, it is roughly a year after Jess' death and Sam is discovering his true powers. Thanks so much for this question and for all of my reviews I really do appreciate them and will answer each question individually and as succinctly as possible. I tend to ramble!  
Enough of that let's get on with the update.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 8

'Get used to those Kid coz where you're going you gonna have to.' Sheriff Ralph Jolley sat up and watched as Sam started to wake after his latest round of surgery. The officer had, for a brief moment, a twinge of guilt about the damage he and his men did to the young man. He didn't intend on permanently injuring him or anything but still the kid killed his only brother in cold blood.

Sam opened his eyes and stared blearily at the sheriff, not sure, who the man was or what he had just said. Moaning softly he tried to rub his eyes he realised that he had his wrist trapped in a new set of handcuffs and chained to the hospital bed's railing. 'What the?'

'Can't have you absconding from the hospital can I?'

'What is going on?' John demanded as he entered the ICU cubicle.

'Ah Counsellor I was wondering when you were going to turn up.' Sheriff Jolley laughed as he brushed past John, 'oh by the way as soon as the Doctors give the okay your boy will be facing a bail hearing and end up back in his cell. Better get used to being locked up Stretch; you're looking at life in jail.'

'I suggest that you leave now Sheriff' John snarled in a low voice, 'and trust me it will be you in jail before Sam ever is.'

'Tsk, tsk, Counsellor such a temper. No jury would convict me over a righteous slapping.'

'Slapping? Righteous? Sheriff you damn near killed Sam, he has had to have two surgeries on his internal injuries you and your men have caused. Believe me charges are going to be laid.'

The sheriff snarled gave Sam a dirty look and pushed past John deliberately knocking into him. 'Watch your back Counsellor.' He threatened.

John waited until the man was out of earshot before he went to his son's side, 'Sammy? Hey Son it's good to see you.'

'Dad.' Sam croaked, 'so thirsty.'

'They left some ice chips for you, nothing else for a while.' John carefully tipped a few chips into Sam's mouth from a spoon realising that he missed so much of Sam's young life, he had relied on Dean so much to care for the boy while he hunted. _I am so sorry Sammy._

'Dad, that Sheriff he ...' Sam tried to put his words together to make a coherent sentence but his mind was just too foggy, instead he lifted his handcuffed hand and looked at his father, his usually bright eyes dull and despondent.

'Listen to me Sam, this is going to be over very soon I promise you, I am going to find Dean and it will all be over.'

'How Dad? I fucked up and now I'm paying the price, maybe I should be locked up for everyone's sake.'

'Samuel I never ever want to hear you talk like that.' John scolded his youngest, but then he saw the look on Sam's face and immediately regretted the words, 'listen to me Sam please I need you to hang on and to concentrate on getting well, that's all I need you to do for me, the rest I'll take care of.'

'You heard the sheriff Dad; I may as well plead guilty and save everyone a lot of pain.'

'How can you plead guilty when Dean's still alive?' John said, leaning over his son he brushed the heavy fringe and gently cradled Sam's face in his hand, 'you're my son Sam I love you and Dean, the two of you are my life, I will not let this go any further than necessary.'

'I'm sorry Dad.' Sam whispered turning his face away from his father, 'for everything I am so sorry.'

John sat down and rubbed his hands over his face, he didn't know what to say to Sam to make him feel better, _ah Mary I need you _the thought rang through his mind, _the boys need you, I am lost here._ He looked up and stared around wildly, he was sure he felt someone touch his shoulder. Whimpers of pain brought his focus back and he immediately returned to his son's bedside. Sam lay pale against the stark white of the hospital linen, his eyes open but unfocused and his mouth slack. Worried John leaned in closer to Sam and tried to rouse him, when he realised that Sam was watching something or someone else, he was in the midst of a vision.

_Dean hung limply from the wooden frame, his left leg twisted awkwardly under him, his shoulders snapping under his weight. Long bloody welts covered his bare torso, both back and stomach, two long and ornately handled daggers protruded from Dean's right shoulder and right thigh._

_Then everything blurred and shifted, when the vision cleared Sam was the one hanging from the frame, his long legs buckled under him, his surgical scars burst open and bleeding profusely, a female demon appeared in front of him, she smiled wickedly and morphed into a demonic form of Jessica. Wearing her face and speaking with her voice, she ran a taloned fingernail down Sam's chest stopping at the seeping wound and started to gouge into it. 'You're mine now Sam; it's time to make you pay for killing me.'_

Sam screamed, long and loud, panting heavily he blinked and stared at his father, 'gonna hurl.' He managed to get out before his stomach finished somersaulting and expelled the tiny amount of fluid and bile in it. John grabbed the kidney dish on the bench next to him and held it for Sam while he retched and spat out the last remnants of fluid.

'What was it Sam? What happened?' John asked as he eased Sam back into the bed and wiped his sweaty face with a damp washcloth.

'Dean ... he was ... tortured ... then Jessica...' Sam broke off and winced as he tried to get comfortable, 'ahhh hurts Dad.'

'I know Son, but hang in there I just need you to hang on for me.'

'I saw Jessica Dad, but it wasn't her it was...' Sam stared up at his dad through the veil of tears, 'it was different Dad, it was like I was being shown what was happening rather than seeing it what could happen.'

'You mean that it has already?'

'Kind of ... Dean's been hurt bad, I don't know how much longer he can last.'

'Ah Mr Granite and young Sam I presume' A distinguished looking doctor strode into the cubicle closely followed by a wary looking nurse. 'I am George Norris I am the surgeon who worked on Sam here.'

'Mr Norris, how's he going?'

'Well I can tell you now Mr Granite your client is one very lucky young man, and at the moment his prognosis is excellent, we got the small bleeder, no signs of massive infection. Now this doesn't mean he can get out of hospital tomorrow and run a marathon but if he keeps improving over the next few days we can look at release in about a week.'

'Thanks Mr Norris, that's great news.' John smiled at the surgeon and turned to face Sam, 'see things are looking better all of the time.'

'Right well, I'll leave you to it, ' The surgeon nodded his head, gave his patient a friendly pat on his arm and then strode out ready to see the next one.

'Dad?'

'Things are gonna work out Sammy, now you heard the doctor all you have to do is concentrate on getting well enough to get out of here in a week.'

'No Dad, we have to go and find Dean.'

'Sam no, for one you have just had two rounds of major surgery, two you're handcuffed to the bed and three I said so.'

'Dad it's Dean...'

'I mean it Sam, stay and rest. Dean is going to need you at full strength if your vision comes true.'

Sam opened his mouth to argue but stopped himself and nodded miserably he knew that his father was right. Anyway, he was so tired he could hardly keep his eyes open. 'Dad, do go just yet please.' He whispered his fingers twisting around his father's, 'just stay a little longer.'

'Sh Sam, just relax and go to sleep I promise I'll stay here until you are sound asleep.' John soothed Sam, gently brushing his fingertips through Sam's tangled hair 'you need a hair cut Sammy.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam sat propped up in his wheelchair ready and waiting, while his father finished his phone call, and then they could get out of there. He had signed his release papers an hour ago and Sam was itching to leave.

'Going somewhere Mr Winchester?' The sheriff asked as he strolled up the corridor whistling tunelessly and swinging a pair of handcuffs from a finger.

'Do you have a personal supplier of those things?' Sam asked his eyes narrowing suspiciously at the man.

'Can't have you free when you leave here boy, you're coming back to the jail where you belong.'

'I'm afraid you're wrong there Sheriff.' John interrupted, 'Sam will be coming with me and we are going straight to the courthouse for a bail hearing.'

'What are you on about Granite?'

'With the extenuating circumstances of Sam's arrest and subsequent hospitalisation for injuries sustained in your custody I was able to schedule an immediate hearing with the circuit judge.'

'Circuit? Nah that's not right, it should be Judge Coleson.'

'Sorry to disappoint you, but Coleson has been replaced for Sam's hearing.' John couldn't help smiling as he delivered his last piece of news. 'It'll be Judge Bert Fredricks and I have also secured the services of Syd Rylands an expert criminal lawyer he's waiting for us there.'

'Why aren't you representing your client? You that worried that he's as guilty as sin?'

'No actually the exact opposite, now if you will excuse me Sheriff Jolley my client and I have a court case to go to.'

Sam exhaled and rested his head against the back of the passenger seat in his father's truck, his stitches pulled and itched, and he felt exhausted already, just by leaving hospital. 'We really are going straight to the courthouse?'

'Yep, Syd's waiting for us.'

'How come you got Syd to defend me?' Sam asked swallowing down hard on a bitterness rising from deep within, 'you don't think that I am guilty do you?'

'I am going to ignore that question Sam, no but if I defend you and someone finds out that I am not Tom Granite and actually your father ... '

'You'll be in the cell next to me.' Sam finished for his father.

'Yep now, take it easy till we get there, ha looks like we have a shadow.' John said as he watched the sheriff's car following close behind them.

'There's something not right about him Dad, him, and that prosecutor Decebal.'

'Yeah I know, but we'll get it all worked out Sam, Syd knows everything that's going on.'

Sam sat silently next to his father and his defence lawyer Syd Rylands, he watched the workers quietly file in and get set up for the extraordinary out of session hearing with the circuit judge. They all glanced at Sam, but shifted their focus when they met his even stare, 'do you really think that kid's a killer?' One of the clerks whispered, not realising that in the silence of the room her voice carried to Sam.

'Nah he's too cute and innocent looking.' The other one said, 'anyway look at him he couldn't knock a feather off your shoulder he looks that ill.'

'Yeah poor kid heard that bastard Jolley gave him a real working over.'

'Swear that man has made a deal with the devil.'

The hearing was short and to the point, Syd successfully argued for Sam's release on bail, the prosecutor snarled as the decision was made and turned a flame-filled stare to the young adult, 'it's not over yet.' He growled as he strode out, the sheriff tailing him, cowering under the dark man's anger.

'Thanks Mr Rylands.' Sam said with a slight grin, but then he paled and gasped he struggled to stay upright as the pain speared through his skull.

_'Do you think that you're going to get away from me that easily?' the Master taunted Dean, the young man naked and beaten, he still had blood seeping from the long welts covering his body. He dragged himself across the floor trying desperately to get some distance between him and his tormentor. 'So hey why don't you find a fly to pull it's wings off for a while and give me a break?' Dean quipped as he pushed himself wearily up against a wall, 'I'll just stay here and have a rest for a minute while you go and annoy someone else.'_

_'Still the clown until the end.' The Master sighed as he squatted down next to Dean; gripping his victim's hair, he viciously pulled his head backwards exposing his neck. Laughing maniacally, he flicked his fingers and his claw-like nail sliced through the tight skin, turning his face, he dropped Dean's lifeless body. 'Your turn next Sammy.' He said._

Sam let out a shuddering breath and stared up at his father, realising he sat on the floor surrounded by worried-looking people including the judge. 'what happened?' He asked bright red patches appeared on his colourless face, 'why am I on the floor.'

'You fainted Son.' The judge said, his voice soft and caring, 'do you need to go back to the hospital?'

'No, no thank you Sir, I just need to lie down for a while.' Sam said floundering with what to say, 'just need to rest.'

'Mr Granite can you take care of your client?' The judge said putting emphasis on the word client, giving John a conspiratorial wink he stood up and went to leave, 'good luck Son, but somehow I don't think you'll need it.'

'Thanks Bert.' John smiled shaking the man's hand, 'I appreciate your help in all of this.'

'I hope you find Dean and don't worry I am going to make sure that Jolley rots in his own cells.' Bert Fredricks grinned and clapped John on the back, 'next time we meet for a beer though.'

When John had, Sam settled on his bed in their new motel room he sat down opposite him and waited for him to explain his vision. He had to stop himself from demanding Sam to talk and to wait for him to speak of his own volition.

'Dad, I saw Dean he was trying to get away from that prosecutor Decebal,' Sam started to speak and then stopped when he could feel heavy sobs slowly rise in his chest. 'Dad I saw him cut Dean's throat ... he killed him and then ... and then he turned as if he was looking straight at me and said that I am next.'

'Decebal?'

'Yeah it was definitely him.'

'Well that explains a lot, a helluva lot.'

Sam tried to shift his position and winced when the movement caused his stitches to pull on the still mending wound.

'For now Sam you need to rest, you're no good for yourself or for your brother in your condition.'

'Dad I...'

'No but Dad I mean it Samuel, you can't help find your brother from a hospital bed can you.'

'No Sir.' Sam said hating the way he sounded like a petulant child.

'I'm going to go and get us something to eat, I want you to get some sleep Sam, when I get back we'll work out how to get Dean back.'

'What about Decebal Dad? If he's the one who has Dean then?'

'Sleep Sam we'll talk about it when I get back.' John said as he quickly shut the door behind him and locked it with the key, effectively trapping Sam in the motel room. 'Sorry Sam but I have to do it.' John pulled the keys to his truck out of his pocket, gave the locked room one last look and then with a determined air got in to the vehicle and started it. 'I'll bring your brother back to you Sam, you just hang in there.' John muttered as he straightened his shoulders and squealed the tyres as he pulled away.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Oh where, Oh where has your big brother gone?

Disclaimer: as per chapter 1

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 9

Dean slumped against the bars of his cage breathing heavily, the cuts and bruises from his latest battle were not as bad as some of his previous ones, but this last creature whatever it was, was damned near impossible to kill.

Tentatively he felt his jaw, he could feel the swelling start already, and this was his third fight in the caged ring. The time between fights continually grew shorter; the medical help rudimentary at best was now almost non-existent as though they were tired of him and hoped that each fight would be his last.

'Winchester you have two hours rest.' The Master Decebal snarled as he hovered close to the cramped cage, 'I want a better show this time.'

'Then do it yourself.' Dean shot back, 'I am not your plaything.'

'Oh yes you are, once you get used to that the better off you will be.'

'I am going to get out of here and kill you.'

'Ah now that's the fighting spirit I have come to expect from you. You do realise don't you that if you hadn't upset me so much, you would not be fighting those ... things.'

'So what am I missing out on then?'

'You would have been my ... pleasure boy.' The Master laughed at the look on Dean's face, 'hmm come to think of it, win this next fight and then I might let you be cleaned up and prepared to serve me.'

'And if I lose?'

'Simple you rot in this cage until you die in the ring.'

'Gee what a choice.'

'Up to you Winchester but just remember one thing.'

'And what is that?'

'Your brother's life still hangs in the balance, tip the scales the wrong way and ... ' Decebal let his words hang in the air as he glided away towards his waiting guests his laughter hung in the air, almost making Dean choke.

'He had to think quickly, there was no way he was going to become a pleasure boy for anyone let alone that thing. He rested his head against his knees as he huddled into himself, _think Dean, think._ Dean's thoughts started to stray until he was focused on his brother's face. _Torn and bleeding, his skin grey and eyes dull, and then he looked over at his father, the same as Sam, with grey skin and dull eyes, covered in bruises and cuts. 'You did this Dean ... you are so selfish.' His father accused him, the vision changed swirling mists covered Dean's family separating him from them. When they cleared he saw his father holding Sam's limp body in his arms, cradling his youngest son's head against his chest, fat tears ran down John's cheeks as he looked up and locked gazes with Dean, 'you did this Dean ... you are responsible for your brother's death.'_

'Winchester up and at em' Max thumped the bars until Dean lifted his head and slowly pulled himself up.

'What do you want?'

'Time for your next fight, oh the Master wanted to make it more interesting.'

'Why don't you come back a little later, I don't have the energy right now.'

'Always the smart-mouth aren't ya.' Max leered as he unlocked the door and beckoned Dean to come out. 'Stand right there Winchester, move, and you will suffer.'

'Gee and I thought you didn't care.' Dean sighed roughly Max grabbed one of Dean's hands and started wrapping thick, greasy bandages around them, making a forced fist and then he did the other in the same way. Confused Dean watched what he was doing, the solution the bandages were soaked in made his skin sting. Holding Dean's arm tightly Max dragged him to two buckets sitting on a bench closest to the door leading into the arena.

'What the fuck are you doing?' Dean gasped trying to pull away from Max, but all his struggles did was to earn him a cuff across the back of his head. Then Max forced Dean's hand into one of the buckets, the melted glue still warm, burning the exposed skin with contact and then without hesitation he plunged Dean's hand into the next one pushing it into the shards of broken glass holding it until as much of the glass stuck to the glue. When he was finally satisfied, he dropped the hand and then repeated the process with Dean's other one.

Before Dean could react to the glassing of his fists Max dragged him into the arena, where he fastened a leather collar around his neck and clicked the end of a heavy chain to the collar effectively tethering Dean to the side of the caged fighting area. Swaying he tried to swallow the nausea and concentrated on his next opponent. Almost as tall as Dean this demon looked like a normal human, shocked Dean realised that the one he had to fight was a possessed human. Hurt or kill him and he would kill another man.

The demon-possessed man swayed uncertainly as they connected the chain to his collar, then his eyes darkened and he growled at Dean.

'Fuck it, I don't want to fight you dude.' Dean said in a low voice, 'do you hear me, I don't want to fight.'

'What are you a coward?' the possessed-fighter taunted Dean, 'fight me human.'

'No!' Dean yelled and turned his face up to where the spectators sat, 'you hear me I won't fight him, he's possessed he doesn't know what he's doing.'

'Remember what will happen to you if you don't fight Winchester.' The Master's voice came out of the blackness.

'Come and get me then coz I aint fighting him.'

A stunned silence hung over the area, no fighter had ever refused the Master, and then boos, and jeers slowly filled the silence. Rough hands grabbed Dean and forced him to his knees; a large knife pressed into neck, 'shall we kill him now Master?'

'No, no bring out the frame instead; our guests want to see blood and blood they shall see.'

Amidst calls of enjoyment and cheers the Master had Dean tortured for over an hour, spurred in by their obvious enjoyment he kept it going much longer than he originally anticipated but it was worth it.

Dean hung limply from the wooden frame, his left leg twisted awkwardly under him, his shoulders snapping under his weight. Long bloody welts covered his bare torso, both back and stomach, two long and ornately handled daggers protruded from his right shoulder and right thigh. Slowly he lifted his head and blinked up at his torturer, 'finish it ... finish it now.' He begged, his will finally broken. 'Kill me and get it done with.'

'Kill you? No my dear Dean I am not going to kill you, I am only just beginning to have fun with you.' Decebal appeared next to Dean, cooing he cupped Dean's chin in his hand and lifted it slightly so that he could see his victim's eyes, 'this is just the beginning Dean, never defy me again.'

'No Master.' Dean whispered his body shuddering with the effort of keeping his head up, pain assaulted every part of his body, he could smell his own blood that flowed down his body and pooled at his feet. His shattered ankle no longer able to bear weight looked grotesque, twisted, and inflamed already with infection. 'I will never defy you again.' His voice hollow and devoid of any emotion.

Decebal frowned, slightly taken aback with Dean's sudden acquiesce. 'How can I believe you?' He whispered, running a finger down Dean's face he took in the pain-filled look on his features, the dull blankness of his eyes and the damage inflicted upon the proud young man. For a moment, he felt a twinge of guilt, breaking such fiery defiance and self-worth should have brought more enjoyment than what it did.

'Cut him down.' He hissed as he dropped his hand away and turned to the guests, still waiting for the next fight to start. 'Honoured guests please enjoy a ten minute break while we prepare for our next bout, two demonic wild cats will be set upon each other, and I do believe we have a mountain lion and a panther facing off in ten minutes.' Decebal turned and stared the now unconscious Dean for a few seconds before he beckoned Max to him, 'take Dean upstairs, clean him up and tend his wounds, and then make him comfortable in the bedroom next to mine.'

'Master?' Max looked shocked at the Master's sudden softness for the Winchester brat.

'Don't question me remember what happens when I am defied.' Decebal nodded at Dean and then gave Max a threatening glare.

'At once Master.' Max snivelled as he backed away, not game to raise any more questions.

A hooded figure watched the exchange from the shadows, interested in what was said and where they carried the unconscious young man with the knives still protruding from his body.

Glancing around the shadowy figure moved stealthily through the growing crowds and followed Max and the others carrying Dean. Unnoticed by those he tailed he managed to slip past the guards taking on the persona of one of the guests was the easy part.

Once out of sight of the main guards and of Decebal, John Winchester slipped off the robe and discarded it as he followed the trail of blood, the blood from his son Dean.

Sheriff Jolley watched the torture of the young man with an unbridled lust, wanting to finish what the Master had started; instead, they cut the boy down and carried him away. Just when it was getting interesting; frowning he turned to leave, fighting animals even demonic ones didn't interest him.

'Sheriff where are you going?'

'Back to work can't be bothered with fighting cats; I saw what I wanted to see.'

'Oh you did hmmm? I have a job for you Sheriff. I want Samuel Winchester to be brought to me, I don't care how you do it, but I want him here within the hour.'

'We lost the bail hearing Master; he is free and staying with his lawyer at the moment.'

'At this moment Jolley and I know for a fact that he is alone and completely vulnerable to an attack. We no longer need to play around with court cases, as far as anyone is aware of he absconded whilst on bail, another indicator of his guilt. And oh by the way, Tom Granite was no lawyer; in fact his name is actually John Winchester the father.'

'So he impersonated a lawyer?'

'Get your mind on the job Jolley, I don't care about that anymore it's boring. All you have to do is to bring Samuel Winchester to me, alive that is it.'

'Yessir.'

'Oh and Sheriff, defy me or fail to bring me what I want and you will take the place of Dean on the rack.'

Dean gasped as Max pulled the last dagger out of his shoulder, delirious with pain and fever he took no notice of Max or what he was doing, moaning he reached out for an invisible hand. 'Sit still ya brat.' Max hissed slapping Dean's hands down, frustrated he stole a quick glance around and then he landed a punch squarely on the younger man's cheek, bruising and merciful as Dean lost consciousness, embracing the blissful darkness.

'Move and you're dead.'

'Okay, okay buddy just keep it calm.' Max lifted his hands and turned to face the intruder.

John paled even more when he saw his son's condition, 'step away from him.' John said as he placed himself between Dean and Max, 'no funny business or I will kill you.' John produced the handgun he had concealed in a pocket. With an air of practiced efficiency, he pulled out a tube of salt and made a circle around himself and Dean then he quickly sprinkled some holy water closer to Dean just in case. Finally, satisfied with his precautions John brought the butt of the gun down onto the side of Max's head knocking him out and then he was able to give his eldest son his full attention.

'Sweet mother ... ' John gasped, 'Dean, Dean come on son don't die on me now.'

TBC.


	10. Chapter 10

Oh Where, Oh Where has your big brother gone?

Disclaimer: the usual as per chapter 1

Author's note: sorry this has taken longer than I thought to get up, sigh Real Life reared its head and kept me away from my boys.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 10

Sam opened his eyes and blinked owlishly staring around the motel room, 'Dad?' he called out softly and then again a bit louder. 'Dad where are you?'

Pulling himself out of the bed he stood on shaking legs and lurched towards the door, finding it locked he thumped his fist against it angrily, _what have you done Dad?_

Moving back to his bed he quickly pulled on some clothes and his boots before returning to the door, taking a deep breath, he concentrated on his father and brother letting his anxiety fuel the adrenalin rush. Then pushing out with his mind Sam stared at the door now hanging from a hinge for a brief moment and then raced out determined to find his family before it was too late. _It's all your fault Sam, you screwed up big time and now you have to put things right._ The thought bounced throughout his mind, making his headache worse and his eyes water. Angrily he swiped at his eyes with the back of his hand and slipped in behind the wheel of the impala. Sitting there for a moment he remembered the arguments he and Dean had about the music. Or when they took a wrong turn and argued over the map, and the good-natured teasing banter that filled the long hours they had spent on the road over the last year. Dean always coming to his rescue, now when Dean needed him the most he had failed him. 'Okay Sam where are you going?' He asked himself as he started the car, taking a deep breath Sam concentrated on Dean, picturing his face, his voice everything in minute detail as he tried to summon enough of his vision memories to work out where to go.

'Okay kid just drive and don't look round.' A gruff but familiar voice broke into Sam's thoughts, startled he started to turn his head when he felt the cold metal of a gun pressed against the back of his neck. 'I told you not to look around.' Sheriff Ralph Jolley said coldly cuffing the side of Sam's head with his other hand, 'just drive.'

'What do you want Jolley?'

'Your presence is required and I'm the one bearing your invitation.'

'Where to?'

'Keep driving down this road until the edge of town,' Jolley said running his finger down Sam's cheek, no fake lawyers to bail you out now Winchester!'

'What are you talking about?' Sam asked, desperately trying to think of a way to escape the crazed sheriff as he drove taking in different landmarks for future reference.

'Take the next turn right.' The sheriff ordered, ignoring Sam's question, 'just keep your trap shut and drive.' The sheriff watched Sam squirm fearfully, enjoying the boy's obvious fear and discomfort. 'Pull into that side-road now.' He pointed to a narrow laneway to their left; it was nothing more than a dirt track.

'Where are we going?' Sam demanded, panic starting to rise in him when he caught a glimpse of Jolley's face in the rear vision mirror.

'Pull off the road now and park her.'

'But there's nothing here, where are you taking me?'

'Get out of the car Winchester and no funny business if you want to see your brother and daddy again.'

Sam slowly got out of the car turning to face the sheriff and pulled himself up to his full height, towering over the older man he tried to look as intimidating as Dean could do so easily.

'Get walking.' The sheriff waved the gun at Sam and poked him hard in the kidneys, 'nothing stupid either otherwise your brother aint gonna be so pretty ... anymore that is.'

'You hurt Dean and I will kill you.' Sam said in a low voice, 'and that is a promise.'

Suddenly Sam fell to his knees stunned; blood trickled from the cut on the back of his neck where the sheriff had just pistol-whipped him. But, before he could retaliate, the sheriff hit him again with the butt of his gun, sending Sam sprawling face first into the dirt. 'Master wants ya alive but he doesn't care in what condition, and considering the amount of trouble and embarrassment you have caused me, well I might just take my pound of flesh now.'

Sam felt the constricting fear rise in his throat again as the sheriff started to rain blows and kicks on him, 'no more!' Sam yelled as each kick and punch fuelled his temper. Suddenly the sheriff flew backwards crashing down on his back with a bone-crushing thud. Sam scrambled to his feet and stood over his tormentor, his anger negating his pain, 'No more!' He repeated as the sheriff was once again tossed around before slamming into a tree, Sam stalked towards the broken man, his anger rising with the wind howling around him, catching his hair blowing it around his face. With his wild hair and his eyes dark with power and anger he looked like an avenging angel, 'where is my brother?' He demanded, with the flick of his hand he sent the sheriff flying against another tree, 'where is my father?'

'Go to hell freak!' The sheriff yelled, spitting out a mouthful of blood, 'they'll burn now and it'll be your fault.'

Sam felt his rage erupt through him; he imagined the sheriff's lifeless body lying at his feet when he heard the words 'your fault.' Abruptly stopping Sam panted heavily and watched the sheriff cower at his feet, the white rage dissipating into the winds.

'Take me to them.' He ordered pulling the hapless man up by his collar, 'and no tricks.' As they walked in single file with Sam behind the sheriff, Sam chewed his lower lip and fretted over what had just happened. He had never felt such a white rage before or had used his gifts ... moving inanimate objects was one thing but this ... this frightened him.

'Over there.' The sheriff snivelled breaking into Sam's reverie, lifting his tired eyes Sam stared at the large barn shaped building set in the middle of a large ranch, 'they're in there.' The sheriff stopped walking and turned to face Sam, his face a mess of bruises and cuts and his nose a mangled mess in the middle of it. Sam blanched slightly when he saw the damage he had inflicted on the man with just a thought.

'If I were you Sheriff Jolley, I would start to run and never look back.' Sam hissed, 'coz it's not just the Master you have to fear.'

Jolley held Sam's gaze for a moment until he realised that it wasn't an empty threat, scrambling on the loose dirt he sprinted away from the property and the angry young man. The Master can have it all - he was finished.

Sam reached out with his mind, he could feel both his father and brother's presences in the barn, but there were others there, and one malevolent creature controlling them all. Taking a deep breath Sam stealthily made his way to the building, his heart beat so hard against his chest he thought it would burst. He had never felt so alone as what he did at that moment, alone, terrified, and filled with a barely contained white-rage.

Carefully he slipped through an opening that seemed to suffice as an air vent, the stench of blood, sweat and fear choked him but he swallowed down on it and followed the tug towards his family.

'Ah Samuel nice to see you have finally arrived.' A voice boomed from the darkness, flood lights clicked on blinding him in a wash of light, blinking furiously Sam tried to focus on the direction from where the voice came from.

'Sam ... no.' He heard the muffled voice of his father, pulling his faze downward Sam stared ahead of him, as the horrific sight in front of him solidified. Two large crosses dominated the other end of the barn, Dean hung lifelessly from one, his abused body covered in masses of deep lacerations, and scabbed welts crisscrossed his chest and abdomen. His face barely recognisable, with both eyes puffy and swollen, his nose broken and dry flaky skin peeled from his lips from dehydration. Hanging from the other cross, his father. Conscious and aware of what was happening John stared down at Sam filled with a gut-wrenching fear for his youngest son. Long welts covered his body, still bleeding and oozing with the beginnings of an infection, obvious that someone had flayed him with a long whip. His left eye swollen shut had a large cut just above it, dribbling blood into his eye causing it to weep constantly with blood-filled tears. 'No Sammy, run get out of here.'

'Oh such fatherly concern I am afraid it is a little late for that.' The Master Decebal said with a giggle, 'I am sure that Sam here is quite willing to enter into a deal with me to save the two of you.'

'Sam?' Dean whispered weakly trying to lift his head.

'It's okay Dean, don't worry about me.' Sam said trying not to let the tremor in his voice reach his brother. 'Cut them down Decebal.'

'Ha, such fire in such a young whelp!' Decebal clapped his hands in glee, 'I finally have all three Winchesters trapped in one place, such a perfect day.'

Sam took a deep breath and closed his eyes summoning his simmering rage he brought up a howling wind whipping around the barn, sending the unsuspecting crowd of demons and other nefarious people scattering for cover. 'Let them go Decebal.'

'Nice show Sam, such a shame you are stained with goodness.'

'Oh I have more I am only getting started.' Sam said as he lifted his face to stare openly at the Master Demon. Sam's eyes once again dark with power and rage glowed against the white light filling the barn. His windswept hair framing his face as he smiled up at the demon. 'Time to play.'

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Oh where, Oh where has your big brother gone?

Disclaimer: nothing's changed, as per chapter 1

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 11

Decebal floated down until he stood directly in front of the youngest Winchester, 'you are a good-looking boy aren't you Samuel.' He said running a scorching finger down Sam's cheek, 'and to have endured so much all to save your dearly departed brother ... whoops I mean your nearly departed brother.'

'What do you want Decebal?' Sam asked his voice calm and low, 'you have me let my father and brother go.'

'And what would you do for them Sam? What are you willing to give for their freedom?'

'I have already given more than enough Decebal you made sure of that.'

'Oh yes ... your beating, you didn't do as you were told to do Samuel what else could I do except punish you for your disobedience?'

'I don't owe you any obedience; now let them down from the crosses.'

'Hmm, what a quandary I find myself in ... your brother has been a delightful guest by the way, aside from providing interesting entertainment he has proven his fortitude and strength, he never gave up on you, did you know that? And your father – now he's an interesting man, the one I wanted and instead of giving himself up, he tried to save his eldest son. His favourite son. The one who obeyed his father; it seems young Sam you don't like to obey your superiors.'

'Gee you like to talk don't you?' Sam ground out, sounding much like Dean which brought a twinge to his lips in an almost smile.

'One thing your father failed in teaching you boys how to speak to your betters, such sarcasm from such youngsters it is a sad state I must say.'

'I learned from the best.' Sam quipped deliberately ignoring the attempts to get him to react in anger. 'So what we just going to stand around talking or are we going to work things out finally?

'I will agree with you on one point we are wasting time.' Decebal said waving his hand at Sam he sent the young man sprawling, pinning him to a wall. 'Please resist me Samuel I need a good workout.'

Sam stopped moving and stared at his brother and father as they hung from the grotesque crosses and then he returned his gaze to the Master demon a small smile playing across his face, as he flicked his wrists and slipped to the ground effortlessly breaking the invisible hold. Suddenly Decebal found himself flying down the length of the barn crashing into the few remaining spectators.

'A challenge I willing accept.' He breathed brushing the dirt from his clothes as he stood up, 'you do need to learn a lesson in respect don't you.'

'Perhaps you are the one who should learn a lesson in respect.' Sam said his voice low and even, 'let them go Decebal.'

'Well that's an issue that is going to cause a problem for you, you see Samuel I don't want to and as soon as you realise that you cannot stand up to me then I will have all three of the famous Winchester family and I will be in control.'

'Do you mean that all of this is for nothing but control?' Sam asked in disbelief, 'you kidnap and torture Dean, you force me to betray my father and then have me arrested on trumped up murder charges where I am almost beaten to death. And now you have both my Dad and Dean hanging from crosses and expect me to lay down and beg your favours for what? For you to have control? What a fucking megalomaniac!'

'You have a dirty mouth Samuel.' Decebal snarled as he launched himself at the young man, knocking him hard into the wall splintering the wood.

Sam lay so still that he appeared to be unconscious then slowly he stood. Shaking the splinters from his hair he walked back towards Decebal, apparently unaware of the cuts and splinters, he received from crashing into the wall. Moving slowly he walked towards the demon, flexing his shoulders as he walked. When he raised his gaze to stare at his family both Dean and John stared in disbelief, instead of Sam's hazel eyes flecked with blue and green they were dark almost black and shining with a red light. He smiled at them and then returned his attention to the demon who stood frowning at his young opponent. This was not right, someone was intervening the boy's powers hadn't fully developed yet and what he was doing was not possible.

Hissing he backed away and brought his arms up, bringing up a swirling windstorm a blinding, choking dust filled wind effectively blocking him between Sam and himself.

'This is not over Samuel Winchester, not over at all.' Decebal's voice rose above the howling wind.

Coughing and holding his hands over his eyes Sam tried to stay upright then just as it came up the wind dropped suddenly, the air clearing instantly. Wiping the dust from his face and his watery eyes Sam gazed around trying to work out what had just happened.

He was alone in the barn, Decebal and his cronies were gone, 'Dad, Dean!' He called out running towards the end where Decebal had them crucified, 'Dad! Dean!' Sam yelled sprinting towards their still bodies, his heart thumped hard against his chest, the lump in his throat constricted his breathing as he focused on them.

'Dad?' He whispered standing beneath the cross he stared in horror at his father's still form, with a single thought he undid the ropes binding his father's arms and the nails flew from his hands, and then he floated down to Sam's waiting arms.

'Sammy?' John's eyes flickered open and he smiled up at his youngest son, 'Dean?'

Sam wordlessly lowered his father down until he rested against the wall and then he focused on releasing his brother from the other cross. With infinite care and tenderness, he controlled Dean's descent until he held him in his arms. Weeping openly he passed his hand over Dean's face, 'Dean please no...'

'Dude you're crying on me.' Dean whispered managing a slight grin.

'Dean!' Sam yelped, not knowing whether to laugh or cry.

'Where's Decebal?' John asked as he managed to stagger over to his sons, his relief so plainly written across his face, 'where did you ... what did you ... Sam what you did?'

'I really don't know Dad, it's just I knew I had to save you guys and it just came out of me.'

'Your eyes went all freaky Dude.' Dean said, 'ah mind not so much of the hugging Sammy I still got my rep to consider.'

'Decebal vanished Dad,' Sam started as he helped Dean to a sitting position. 'It's not over is it? It's never gonna be over.'

'We're going to be fine Son as long as we stick together.' John said trying not to show his pent up emotion, 'but for now we need to get your brother to some medical help.'

'No Dad!' Dean said, 'no I just want to get cleaned up and have a shower, I'll be fine.'

'Dean please.'

'No!' Dean said as he managed to get to his feet, swaying badly he gripped Sam's arm for support as he forced himself not to think about fainting or hurling in front of his father, 'you can patch me up when we get back to the motel room.'

As they drove back to the township, Sam chewed his lower lip as he drove lost in the confusion of how he fought Decebal on his own terms. He had fought for his father and for Dean not the other way round he didn't understand what had happened or why.

Dean stared miserably out of the window; his body ached in places that he didn't know existed, he was alive and with Sam and his father again but it didn't feel right. He didn't feel right it was as though there was a peace of his soul missing. Something that Decebal had taken from him and he couldn't fill it. He wanted to feel gratitude to Sam for freeing him, for stepping up and being the warrior instead of the scholar for a change but he couldn't. He wanted to be happy that his Dad was safe and with them but it all felt so wrong.

It was always Dean saving Sam's scrawny ass, Dean working with Dad to vanquish the nasties, now he had been the victim and Sam the hero. It grated against his nerves, and it just plain felt wrong. He felt wrong and hated himself for feeling it.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Oh where, Oh where has your big brother gone?

Disclaimer: as per usual, check chapter 1

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 12

Dean tossed and turned, trying to get into a comfortable position, his assorted injuries hurt like hell. He swallowed down on the rising bile as he remembered the moment that Decebal had broken him, the pain in his body didn't come close to the pain in his mind, in his psyche. Finally, giving up on sleep Dean got out of his bed and silently padded over to the small table by the window, he sat staring up at the full moon and listened to Sam's soft snores. This whole reversal of roles sat uneasy with Dean, he despised feeling weak and helpless, and now he was. Broken in body and spirit, sighing he got up and dressed slowly and awkwardly without looking back at Sam he grabbed his leather jacket, slipped his gun into its holster and shut the door behind him. Breathing in the icy pre-dawn air he shivered and ran his hands up and down his arms to get warm, he glanced over at the impala and even felt as though his baby had abandoned him, as Sam had taken over driving it.

Sam, there was the thorn for Dean he couldn't pull out. Why has he suddenly become the hero saving his weak big brother from the big bad demon?

Taking a heaving breath Dean started to run, sprinting along the road away from the motel as though a mess of demons were chasing him. Tears mingled with drops of sweat as he ran, his breath burning his throat and chest as panted but he kept running blindly through the nearly deserted town and out towards the range of mountains to the north.

As the dawn broke over the rims of the mountaintops, he finally stopped running, dropping to his knees he gasped in each breath and his fingers tore at the grass beside him. His green eyes dark and haunted flickered from side to side as he tried to work out where he was and how he managed to get there.

Blood seeped from his stitched wounds, where the effort of running had broken the fragile stitches and reopened assorted scabbed cuts as well. 'Nice one Dean.' He ground out his rage slowly dissipating as his breathing calmed; he turned and stared at the township in the distance. 'Fuck, fuck, fuck.' He muttered realising now that he would have to walk back to the motel.

'You are hurt.' A soft voice came from behind Dean startling him out of his angry reverie spinning around he stared at a young woman, tall and willowy with long pale blond hair and startling crystalline-blue eyes. 'You are bleeding.'

'Ah it's nothing, who are you?' Dean asked his eyes narrowing suspiciously as he stared at her, for some reason she seemed very familiar.

'Let me help you Dean.' She said holding her hand out to him, 'I can ease your pain.'

'Who are you?' Dean repeated taking a step backwards from the young woman. 'Or rather what are you?'

'My name is Rhiannon do you not remember me?'

'Should I?'

'Perhaps, then again perhaps there is a reason why you don't.' She shrugged simply and smiled brightly at him, her pretty face lighting up and the lights in her eyes danced, 'I can help heal you Dean Winchester. I can heal your fractured soul.'

'My soul don't need healing lady.' Dean said turning to leave suddenly the need to return to Sam became overwhelming.

'Please Dean I mean only to protect you.' Rhiannon held her hands out to him, 'take my hand I can help you understand your anger.'

'I ah, I have to get back to Sam he needs me.'

'Or do you need him Dean?'

'Look lady, I don't want to be rude or anything but you know jackshit about me and my brother.'

'I know more than you will ever realise Dean, Sam is stronger for now, let him do what he has to do.'

'Why? Sammy needs me to protect him.'

'Or do you need to protect him for you not for him.'

'Do you answer every question with another question?'

'No, not really ... do you deny what you know is the truth purely because of pride?'

'Look - good meeting ya, have a nice life, hope you get the help you need but I'm outta here.' Dean turned and strode away from Rhiannon refusing to look back at the ethereal beauty.

'Oh Dean, pride does come before a fall.' Rhiannon whispered as she watched him start to jog, distancing himself from her and from the truth.

'He will return.' A man spoke making Rhiannon jump slightly. 'He will need you.'

'I am aware of that.' Rhiannon answered a tinge of sadness in her eyes. 'What do you intend on doing about it?'

'Why ask me?'

'Because you are the black to the white, there can only be two sides and neither work well for me.' Rhiannon shook her head and turned to face him, she stood level with his eyes, his dark and ominous, hers pale and filled with life. 'You should not interfere so much Decebal, those boys are on predestined paths.'

'And you should stop telling me what to do little sister.' Decebal smiled coldly, 'you have such a – a how should I say it – a penchant for these pathetic humans.'

'The Winchester boys are more than just pathetic humans and you know it, otherwise why would you be so cruel to Dean? How could you do those things to him? Treat him like that?'

'Why not it was fun.'

'Fun? Brother dear that is sadistic, cruel, violent, and well anything but cruel.'

'You like him!'

'Stop changing the subject Decebal, I am going to help Dean and his family whether you want me to or not.'

'You forget who you are Rhiannon, perhaps I should remind you.'

'Your threats don't work on me Decebal you know that.'

'Sigh I do remember once when you did everything I asked without argument.'

'I saw the light as they say Decebal; do you honestly think that I would blindly follow you forever?'

'If you had any sense of family honour then yes, yes I do.'

'Oh now that is funny' Rhiannon giggled until she saw the thunderous look on her brother's face, 'oh come on Dece' do you really think that?'

'And you do realise Rhiannon that you haven't steered me away from our discussion, I want the Winchesters all of them.'

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sam groaned and sat up staring around the silent room trying to remember where he was, for the first time in a long time he slept without a nightmare waking him up, or a vision. Just a deep restful sleep, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he glanced over at Dean's dishevelled but empty bed and frowned. 'Dean?' He called out already feeling the panic rising in him.

'Yeah what?' Dean answered as he came out of the bathroom, walking stiffly and holding his most injured arm close to his side. He had both hands still bandaged from where they had hammered the nails into them, wearing only a towel; his damp skin glistened in the early morning light highlighting his assorted cuts, bruises, burns, and long angry looking welts.

'Gee you look a picture of health.' Sam quipped as he struggled to get himself up and going, it was still nice and warm in bed.

'You looked in the mirror lately?' Dean snapped back.

'Jerk.' Sam shot at him as he padded past his older brother and headed for the shower, 'hope you left me some hot water.'

'Suffer Geek boy.' Dean muttered, his early morning run had done nothing to alleviate his growing anxieties and dark thoughts, a soft knock on the door made his heart jump immediately he silently chastised himself as he went to see who it was.

Their father John Winchester stood impatiently at the motel room door holding three cups of coffee in a cardboard tray balanced on a box of donuts, his hands bandaged in the same way as Dean's made him fumble a little but he managed to keep them relatively steady.

'Dad?'

'These are getting hot Dean.' John said nodding at the coffees, 'can you manage something?'

John sat down finally at the table, his legs shaking and his head thumped with a constant headache. He had been hurt worse than this before but this time his sons had been tortured as well, and that ate at John just as much as his own injuries. 'Where's Sam?'

'Shower.' Dean mumbled between mouthfuls of chocolate donut and coffee, 'should be out in a minute.'

'How are you son?' John asked feeling awkward, discussion about emotions, health and stuff like that were for women not for men. Not for the Winchester men.

'Hey Dad.' Sam said softly as he came into the room fully clothed, 'Dude thanks for leaving hot water!' Sam shot a dark look at Dean, 'it lasted long enough for me to get my hair wet.'

Dean grinned and gave Sam a look of pure innocence, 'Dad brought coffee and donuts.'

'Thanks Dad, not hungry but the coffee smells good.'

'So when are we going to discuss what happened at the barn?' John stared up at his youngest child, 'Sammy, how you fought the demon ... how did you?'

Sam sat down on the end of his bed and sipped his coffee before trying to answer his father, 'honestly Dad I don't know, it was just there.'

'Sorry Sammy but that's not good enough.' Dean snapped as he replayed the scene in his mind, 'you tossed a Master Demon around like a sack of wheat or something.'

'Hey what is this pick on Sam hour?' Sam shot back, spilling his coffee over his hands as he stood up. 'Look I can't tell you what I don't even know, all I do know is that when it counted to help the two of you it was there, all I had to do was think it and it happened, no hocus-pocus nothing, and probably I will never be able to do it again.'

'Okay calm down Sam, we just ...'

'Just what Dad? No, it's not something I enjoy and it is not something that I can just turn on and off. It's just there.'

'oh what a shame.' A strange voice broke into the growing argument, paling Dean stood up and went for his gun. John started to pull his out from under his jacket, but Sam didn't move, he stood still and stared at the intruder.

'What do you want Decebal?' He asked his voice low.

'Hmm now that is a very good question. What do I want?' Decebal said with a mocking tone he tapped his finger on his chin as he glided into the room, the front door banging open in the wind. Simultaneously John and Dean fired at the demon, they both aimed well as they scattered Decebal's chest with combined bullet rounds and rock salt.

The demon laughed and waved his hand in their directions, both father and son flew weightlessly across the room, colliding with the wall they fell in a tangled heap.

'So now Samuel it seems to be just us now.' The Master Demon smiled.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Oh where, Oh where has your big brother gone?

Disclaimer: as per chapter 1

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 13

'Bring it on.' Sam said trying to keep his rising panic under control, the only betrayal of his shaking control was the tremor in his hands.

'So brave, so beautiful ... why do you waste your talents with those two?' Decebal asked nodding his head towards the still unconscious John and Dean.

'Leave them out of this.' Sam said slowly, 'this was never about Dean was it?'

'Ah very astute Samuel, you are starting to actually think.'

'That whole debacle and kidnapping it was a set up to get at me wasn't it?'

'Keep going.' Decebal said gleefully clapping his hands, 'you are finally seeing what was in front of you all of the time.'

'Why all the crap then? Why not just come after me?'

'Well you see I had to be sure of your gifts and how much control you have over them, the best way I thought of was to put you into the position of having to save your brother instead of the other way around.'

'What does that mean?'

'Exactly that, you do have a penchant for getting yourself in trouble Samuel, and Dean always seems to be there to pick up the pieces so I wanted to test your resolve when your brother is the victim.'

'And what happened in the jail? I almost died at the hands of Jolley, what would you have done then if I had died?'

'That would've never happened.' Decebal glided closer to Sam and ran his taloned fingernail down Sam's cheek, 'yes you were hurt, that was regrettable but then gain if something hadn't happened it would have looked unnatural for this town and the local law enforcement. However, I always had control over the situation.'

'Control?' Sam spat out, 'if you called that control I would hate to see what you think out of control means.'

'Now, now my dear Sam you must calm yourself after all you were seriously injured and are still recovering.'

'What have you done to Dean and Dad?' Sam asked suddenly changing tact, 'they haven't moved.'

'They are only sleeping, and will be fine as long as you do as you are told my Sweet boy.'

'Don't call me that!' Sam spat out.

'Say your goodbyes Samuel it is time for you to come with me.'

'I'm not going with you.' Sam said moving closer to the prone bodies of his family.

'Do you need me to re-instigate Dean's disappearance?' Decebal snapped coming to the end of his patience with the young Winchester. 'Perhaps I should organise your father's demise err I mean disappearance as well?'

'You touch them and I'll...'

'You'll do what? Really Samuel empty threats at this stage of our relationship I thought that you would be above all of that.'

'What relationship? And you don't know me very well do you?' Sam asked his anger simmering and absorbing his panic and fear. He glanced at the cups of coffee and paraphernalia on the table, the next moment they were flying into Decebal, breaking the Demon's concentration for a second.

'Tsk, tsk, Samuel such a temper.' Decebal easily dodged the onslaught and then held his hand up in front of Sam, squeezing his fingers inward. Sam gasped and dropped to his knees as he fought for breath, his hands scratching at the invisible fingers choking him. 'You really need to control that temper of yours Sweet Boy!'

'Let them go.' Sam said between each gasped breath, suddenly the table started to rock and lift into the air crashing into Decebal's back. Stumbling forward the Demon lost his control over Sam as he fought to gain his momentum and not fall face down. 'Let them go!' Sam rasped as he stood up on shaking legs and stood over Decebal.

'Perfect ... feed that anger Sam I know you want to.' Decebal started to laugh as he slowly straightened and then hovered close to Sam at eye level, 'feed your anger and embrace it, embrace your true calling.'

'What are you talking about?' Sam asked unnerved at the sight of the demon floating effortlessly in front of him.

'Your true destiny awaits you Samuel Winchester, embrace your gifts, and follow the path set in front of you. Working together we can rule both realms.'

'So you're delusional as well as a megalomaniac?'

'Enough!' Decebal thundered, 'say goodbye to your family Samuel it is time to leave.'

'I'm not going anywhere with you.' Sam ground out, 'the only way you are going to make me go anywhere is if you kill me and then I will come and haunt your ass no matter what realm you hide in.'

Decebal laughed and nodded slightly; before Sam could react, he felt movement at his sides, and then his arms were pinned, captured in someone else's hands. 'What the?'

'You have no one except yourself to blame Samuel.' Decebal warned as he turned to the blank-eyed men holding Sam, 'slightly conventional I know but it is very time efficient.'

'What are you?' Sam started and then jumped as he felt a sharp prick in his neck, 'what did you?' Sam's words slurred as the drug took immediate effect, drowning in a sea of nauseating black waves Sam could only blink down at his father and Dean as Decebal stood over their bodies, his laughter was the last thing that Sam heard.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Groaning he tried to sit up but his head thumped unmercifully; gradually he opened his eyes and waited for the blurriness to subside and his focus to return.

'Dad?' He whispered as his gaze settled on the still form of his father lying on another mattress against the wall. They were in a cold and windowless room, lying on two dirty mattresses. Dean winced and held his head as he slowly pushed himself up against the wall until he sat upright. He could feel the lump already forming on the back of his neck, his entire body hurt as though someone had run over him repeatedly in a tank.

John moaned and slowly started to move, 'Dean?' His voice so faint that at first Dean thought he was imagining it. 'Sammy?'

'He's not here Dad.' Dean said resting his head against the wall; he watched his father struggle to regain some semblance of consciousness.

'What ... Demon he ... we shot him didn't we?' John frowned as he tried to piece together his disjointed memories. 'Decebal?'

'Yeah ... I think he took Sam Dad.' Dean's said his voice breaking with emotion, 'I'm sorry Dad, I couldn't protect him and now he's gone.'

'It's not your fault Dean, we were both there. This demon, he's a Master, a high level demon not much can be done to them.'

'What about Sam Dad, what if he tried to fight him again and this time...'

'That's enough Dean, Sam will be fine you have to trust that, trust your brother.'

'Dad we're talking about Sam here, he's more likely to become a martyr than a hero.' Dean snapped, and then he stopped himself and looked at his broken father. The last year Sam and Dean had grown closer than ever in their lives and their dad just didn't know his two sons as well as he used to. 'You okay Dad?'

'Ahh, damn I think my arm is broken.' John gasped as he tried to move the offending limb.

Dean tried to get off the mattress to go to his father's aid when something pulled at his left ankle trapping him there. A shiny silver cuff encasing his ankle made it impossible to move from his current position. A chain attached to the cuff was also anchored to a metal bar, with just enough give for him to move around the mattress and that was all. 'Dad are you?'

'Yes Son, my ankle is chained as well.' John said wincing with the pain of movement he eased himself up against the wall and then closed his eyes as the room started to spin uncontrollably around him. 'Dean you have to promise me something.'

'What?'

'No matter what happens to me - you find your brother and get out of here.'

'Nope sorry can't do that Dad.'

'Why? Damn it Dean this is important.'

'I can't coz we're not going anywhere without you.' Dean promised his father, 'the three of us will all leave together, preferably over Decebal's dead ass.'

'Dean.'

'No Dad, now try and get some rest until we work out where we are and what Decebal is up to.'

'This new attitude of yours Dean, it is hard to take do you know that.'

'Gee thanks Dad, I'll take that as a compliment.' Dean managed a lop-sided grin as he sat back and concentrated his thoughts on Sam, wondering if he could feel his presence again or if last time was a one-off time.'

The door opened filling the stuffy room with immediate fresh air, both of the chained prisoners turned their gazes to the new intruder.

'Nice to see you both are awake so I don't have to repeat myself.' Decebal said as he glided into the room, 'though the smell is something of an acquired taste.

'Where's my son?' John yelled struggling to sit up with his broken arm cradled against his chest.

'Right here with you ... oh you mean the other one don't you.' Decebal said mockingly, 'he is quite ... safe for now anyway.'

'What have you done to Sam?' Dean demanded as a chill ran down his spine when he saw the maniacal look in the demon's eyes.

'Let's just say that young Samuel needs to learn a few lessons in life, one is to obey orders when given them.'

John laughed bitterly at that statement and glared up at his tormentor, 'I can tell you from experience if you expect Sam to follow or obey orders blindly then you are fighting a losing battle and he will end up running away.'

'Ah but you see John I have set up a contingency plan for that.'

'Which is?'

'The two of you. Your darling youngest born will happily martyr his life for his brother and father, it is quite touching really.' Decebal mocked them as he pretended to weep, 'just heart-wrenching really it is.'

'Where is he?' Dean demanded tiring of the antics.

'Ah, now this is where it gets interesting, I have devised a small game for Sam to learn from. Do you remember a little schoolyard game known commonly as - oh where, oh where has the big bad wolf gone? Although in my version it is oh where, oh where has your big brother and father gone? All he has to do is to work his way through the maze to find the two of you.'

'Why doesn't that seem to be as simple as you make it sound?' Dean asked as he pulled at the chain trapping his foot, making his ankle bleed where he rubbed the skin away.

'Leave that alone and listen to me.' Decebal snapped as two of his blank-eyed humans pushed in a trolley with a large TV set on it. 'And so for your viewing pleasure tonight's entertainment stars our hero the psychic boy-wonder Sam Winchester as he fights his way through the maze of illusion. Can he finish the maze in time? Can he survive the trials and traps set? Will he find his brother and father before it is too late? All these questions and more will be answered on tonight's episode of Oh where, Oh where has your big brother and father gone?' Decebal laughed as he turned on the set and glided out of the room, enjoying the looks of horror on the faces of his prisoners as they watched Sam on the television screen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam paced the small area nervously chewing his lower lip; the drug's lingering effects still bothered him, the nausea, and the dizziness the worst of the offenders. He wore nothing but a pair of tight cyclist's shorts and runners on his feet.

His hands handcuffed behind him became numb, spinning around at the sound of someone unlocking the door made his dizziness worse and he had to close his eyes and wait for the light headiness to pass before he could focus on Decebal.

'Nice to see you looking so ... buffed Samuel.' Decebal crooned appreciatively letting his gaze wash over Sam, lingering over his groin, the tight Lycra shorts leaving nothing to the imagination. 'My you are a wonderful specimen of young manhood aren't you.'

Sam blushed and went to turn away when Decebal grabbed his shoulder and forced him to turn back around, 'time to earn your life or should I say time to earn back the lives of your family.'

'What have you done to them?' Sam cried out suddenly forgetting his own discomfort.

'It is simple really, all you have to do is to navigate your way through my maze, if you succeed you will find your brother and father and the three of you will be able to leave free men. But if, however, if you fail to find them in the allocated time, or should you fall victim of one of the ... traps that are set along the way then all three of you will be at my mercy.'

'A maze?' Sam asked in shock this was the last thing that he expected. 'You want me to act like a lab rat? Perform for you in a maze filled with danger, find my family and then if – if I succeed then, you will let us go just like that?'

'Just like that.'

'Aside from the obvious what's the catch?'

'You have twelve hours to complete the maze Samuel, for each hour it takes you, your father John and your brother Dean will either be rewarded or punished depending on how well you are going.'

'I don't understand.'

'If you do exceptionally well and complete one phase in less than an hour then they will be rewarded, with perhaps food, drink, medical kit, hmm what else? Oh yes perhaps even blankets. But, and this is the interesting part for me anyway, if you take longer than an hour then they will suffer. No food, no clothes, no medical treatment for their injuries, maybe a bit more pain and injury whatever I feel like at the time.'

'You can't be serious!'

'Oh believe me Samuel I am _deadly_ serious.' Decebal glided closer to Sam until he could openly molest the young man without reaching. He ran his hands over Sam's bare chest and down his abdomen, tracing swirls against the taunt skin and then he moved them to his nipples and tweaked them cruelly, 'I will say this, I truly hope you fail and I have my chance to explore this wonderful body of yours in a more suitable situation and surroundings.' He lifted one hand to stroke Sam's cheek as the other roamed downwards until he cupped Sam's bulge in his hands, pushing and squeezing it until an anguished moan escaped from Sam's throat. His eyes too wide and fixed looked like those of a rabbit trapped in the headlights of a car. His breath came in short sharp pants as he started to hyperventilate, 'please no.' He whispered hoarsely.

'You have no fear just yet my sweet, sweet boy but I will take what is mine once you fail this one and only test. I will own you body and soul' Decebal leant in until Sam could feel and smell his acrid breath, 'and I intend on collecting.' He finished speaking and gave Sam a crushing kiss; bruising his lips, he forced himself against Sam's shaking body as he drove his tongue into Sam's mouth. Horrified Sam tried to pull out of the kiss but the demon had him pressed up against the wall, his cuffed hands crushed against the bricks painfully and then suddenly as quickly as the forced embrace started it stopped and Sam slumped to the floor desperately trying to gain his breath and some semblance of his shattered pride. Fingers twisted in his shaggy dark hair suddenly pulled and dragged him to his feet, the shock still not registering for him he stumbled and nearly fell as Decebal started to drag him towards a large double doorway at the end of the room.

'Listen closely Samuel, the rules are simple you are to move through the maze, each phase must not last longer than an hour. You have twelve hours to find your brother and father or you will forfeit all of your lives. And then – then you will be mine – body and soul. If on the small chance you will succeed and find your family within the allocated time I will release all of you and will no longer be a threat to you and yours.'

'Your word on that?'

'I am a Master Demon, _boy;_ you will do well to remember that!'

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Oh where, Oh where has your big brother gone?

Disclaimer: as per the first chapter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 14

John and Dean watched the screen in horrified silence, they watched as Sam and Decebal argued, then the demon suddenly started to molest Sam making both of their stomachs roil in revulsion.

'Dean ... Sammy's eyes, the look.' John tried to get the words out over the rising bile in his throat. 'He's breaking Sam before...'

'Before Sam even steps a foot into the fucking game.' Dean spat out angry with himself for being unable to turn away from the screen. But the look in Sam's eyes kept him watching. The haunted look of a prey trapped and ready to die. 'We have to get out of here Dad; we have to find Sam before the bastard...' Dean let his voice trail off as he started working on his restraint once again.

'That look, Dean.' John's voice broke as he kept staring at the now blank screen, 'that look in his eyes Dean, the only other time I saw Sam look even remotely like that...'

'Dad.' Dean cut in, the tone of his voice making John turn his head to stare at Dean, 'Dad we have to get out of here.' Dean spoke slowly emphasising each word, 'we have to get out and save Sammy.'

'What if it's too late Dean? Sam's already lost.'

'Don't you ever even think that Dad, don't you give up on Sam, give up on us.'

'Dean I...' John stopped when he saw that look of sheer determination in his eldest son's face, 'you look so much like your mother.'

'Thanks for the compliment, now concentrate Dad we have to get out of here and find Sam.'

The door swung open just then, two of Decebal's blank-eyed guards stepped into the room moving to stand at the end of the room standing in between the two mattresses, and then following them was another two guards carrying a large chair that they placed in the centre of the room before leaving. Finally, Decebal swept into the room with a wide smile to his captives, 'John, Dean I thought that it might be fun to watch the show together, perhaps some bonding time.'

'You that worried that we might escape or that Sammy will find a way here and you'll have to let us go?' Dean snapped at his captor but it only earned him a cuff over his head by one of the guards.

'Tsk, tsk Dean you should really learn to respect your betters.' Decebal sighed without looking at Dean he lifted his hand and twisted his fingers as though he had a grip on Dean's collar and then dragged his hand close.

Dean gasped in shock as he found himself unable to move voluntarily and then unable to fight back while dragged towards the side of Decebal's chair. Decebal dug his taloned fingernails into Dean's shoulder easily piercing the skin. Dean screamed and writhed with the pain but was unable to escape from the demon's grip.

'There, there my pet.' Decebal crooned as he pulled his claws out of Dean's shoulder and patted him on the head like one would a pet dog, drops of his own blood ran down Dean's face and matted in his hair. 'Now pay attention I do believe that the show is about to start.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam swayed dizzily as the floor seemed to move under him, dipping up and down as he moved into the maze Decebal had created out of nowhere. It seemed as though the maze was actually creating itself as Sam moved through it.

As he rounded the first bend Sam came to a stop the path forked in front of him, both looking identical, the first phase I guess, he thought as he carefully regarded each way. The left, the left hand is always the hand of evil, the right hand is the hand of reason, and of good ... So Sam took a deep ragged breath and stepped onto the left path.

The right one collapsed onto itself immediately after Sam started on the left side. 'Well so much for backtracking.' Sam muttered and started to move quickly down his chosen path.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Ah your son is very astute John.' Decebal said his voice devoid of any emotion, 'it barely took him anytime to work that one out.'

'He is more intelligent than you can ever hope to be.' Dean spat out as he tried to dodge the ever-present hand of the demon.

'You do have the spiteful tongue don't you Dean.' Decebal gripped Dean's hair and cruelly pulled his head back as far as possible exposing his throat but also effectively cutting off any retorts.

'Gag him.' The Master Demon ordered immediately one of the guards appeared in front of Dean and within a few seconds had gagged Dean with a leather ball and strap contraption. The hard ball, forced into Dean's mouth and the leather straps tied at the back of his head, effectively silencing him. Shooting Decebal a look of pure loathing Dean struggled even harder as the guard then without warning, grabbed Dean's wrists and forced his arms behind him; cruelly twisting the already tight muscles and tendons as he cuffed both wrists behind the hapless prisoner.

'Please pay attention Dean, I don't wish to punish you any further ... well just yet anyway.' Decebal kept stroking Dean's hair as he settled back down to watch Sam's journey through the maze.

Dean screamed silently in frustration as he tried to push the gag out of his mouth, leaning forward he caught a glimpse of his father staring blankly at the screen; John had no awareness of what had just happened between Dean and Decebal.

Great, just great dad zones out and I'm trussed up like a turkey. The thought ran through Dean's mind, making his temper even worse. Frustrated he pushed against the gag ball and started to choke on his own saliva.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam followed the path for what seemed to be hours, but he was sure that it was only a matter of minutes since choosing the left fork. The light progressively grew darker making his going slower and harder to maintain his sense of direction as the path started to become very winding ending in a seemingly dead-end. Sam turned back but the path he had followed was no gone, the only way he can go was straight ahead.

'Sam, Sam please help me.' Jess' voice swirled around him, almost caressing him.

'Jess?' Sam called out his voice hoarse with pent up emotions.

'Sam please help me it hurts so much.'

'No, no this isn't happening,' Sam kept shaking his head and put his hands over ears to block out her begging. Stumbling he tried to keep moving when invisible hands grabbed his arms and stopped him. 'Sam please make love to me.'

'You're dead, you're not real.' Sam cried as he pushed past the unseen obstacle and tried to keep moving forward.

'No, no Sam not that way ... please Sam come back to me it hurts - it hurts so much.'

'You're not real!' Sam whimpered clamping his hands harder against his ears, 'you're dead, it's just a trick!'

'No, Sam please help me I'm trapped and the fire's coming.' Jess screamed her voice filled with urgency.

'I can't help you ... I can't do this.' Sam sobbed and faltered dropping to his knees; fat tears fell down his cheeks after breaking through his tightly squeezed closed eyes. 'I can't do this.'

'Sammy please help me.' Jess' voice caressed his face and he finally opened his eyes and stared upward, horrified he saw Jess on the ceiling, blood pouring from the long cut across her stomach, flames surrounding her.

'No!' He screamed, it was happening all over again, 'No Jess!'

'Sam you left me to die, it's all your fault!' Jess screamed her face contorting into an unrecognisable mask of evil.

'No, no this is not real.' Sam kept repeating it like a mantra as he pulled himself up and stumbled blindly ahead.

'Sam ... Sam where are you?'

'Mum?'

'Sam please you have to find me, he has me trapped here.'

'No ... no you're dead Mum, you died when I was a baby this is not real, it is not real.'

'No? But I am Sammy boy.' John stood in front of Sam baring his way, anger emanating from him.

'Dad? No, no this is just another trick.'

'Trick am I? Come on cry-baby take me on and see how much of a trick I am.' John taunted him, but Sam said nothing instead he tried to push his way past, only to find himself flying backwards against the wall.

'What Sam? No comeback? No sarcasm no threats to run away again?' John towered over him, 'come on Sammy boy where's the fighting spirit. Oh that's right your brother Dean is the one who fights you just sook and wimp out.' John kicked Sam hard in the side forcing him to tumble even harder against the wall, 'you should have died when your mother did, then it would have been a mercy killing.' He snarled kicking Sam again this time connecting with his son's jaw, splitting his lip. Scrambling away Sam curled up into a ball to try and protect his face and head, 'this is not real,' he kept repeating in a low voice as the blows and kicks rained down on him. His body betraying his crumbling resolve jerked and flinched with each connection of fist and foot.

'What no fight boy? Where's the sassy brat who fought me and then ran away like a girl.'

'You're not real.' Sam roared pushing himself up off the floor he spat out blood and slowly rose to his full height towering over the creature pretending to be his father. Lashing out he struck the demon's jaw and then followed through with a sweeping leg kick taking out the legs and making it tumble to the floor. John's face started to break down flashing between that and the face of a demon. 'You are not my father.' Sam broke down as he dealt just as many kicks and punches to the demon as he received.

Breathing heavily Sam lurched forward leaving the demon lying lifelessly on the floor behind him. Wiping the blood away from his mouth he put a bloodied handprint on the wall as he steadied himself and started to move down the path once more, the dead-end disappearing in front of him.

His broken and bruised body protested internally with each tortured step but Sam kept going, not wanting to let his real father and brother down. Ahead of him a table appeared, laden down with food and drink. His throat parched and stomach empty and sore Sam made it to the table sinking down on the soft chair near it.

On the table, three jugs and three plates covered with silver domes sat. In front of each one a white card.

The first one read, Sweet and sour, pure or foul can you trust it? The second in front of the covered platter had a similar riddle. Slowly he read each one, another test. One each of the jugs and platters poisoned, one deliberately fouled and the last ones suitable for him to drink and eat.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Oh where, Oh where has your big brother gone?

Disclaimer: as per chapter 1

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 15

Decebal broke into laughter as he watched Sam sitting so dejectedly at the table staring at the riddles. Turning to stare at John the demon laughed even harder, 'so John tell me did I do you justice with your cameo appearance?' He mocked the man.

'Stop this now Decebal.' John whispered unable to wrench his gaze from the macabre sight on the screen, his heart not just broken, it was shattered as he watched his youngest son struggle through the maze and what was real and what was illusion. 'Let him be Decebal haven't you had your fun yet?'

'Fun? Yet? Oh, my dear, dear John I have only started having fun with Samuel. He should never have tried to take me on; he needs to be taught to respect those better than him.'

'Sam is one of the most respectful young men I have ever known, you don't deserve his respect.' John spat out as he started to rouse himself out of his reverie; his sons need him.

'You Sir are a fool.' Decebal hissed leaning over he gripped John's broken arm and twisted it cruelly. John let out an involuntary scream as the broken bones ground against each other, blackness started to encroach on his vision, blurring out everything including the screen.

Dean struggled against his restraints as he watched his father start to black out when the Master Demon turned on him, the demon's eyes now dark red with anger focused on Dean's horror stricken face. Lifting his hand in the air, Decebal made Dean float until his feet dangled above the floor, the chain attached to his arms taut and straining against the movement made his arms wrench back until all of the ligaments and tendons threatened to snap. 'What am I going to do with you Winchesters? I mean I torture you, I threaten you and hurt you more than just physically, and yet you still struggle to fight me. You're pathetic!' With a wave of his fingers, he slammed Dean backwards against the wall and with a small sense of satisfaction; he watched the hapless young man slump unconscious against the wall.

'Such little stamina.' Decebal sighed mockingly, 'I think it is time to up the ante.'

Movement on the screen made the demon pause and stare in shock as Sam stood up and went to pick up one of the jugs, pouring the clear cool uncontaminated water into a glass and then he took the dome off the middle plate exposing the simple meal of cold meats, cheese and bread, with gusto he ate the meal and downed all of the water in the jug. Sighing with relief Sam let himself feel slightly more confident as he started to make his way down the newly lit path.

'Too easy Decebal, it was a child's riddle.' Sam said in a loud clear voice, the food, and drink giving him a spurt of energy replacing that he had lost during his latest ordeal. The path suddenly took a sharp turn and seemed to be taking Sam back the way he came, slowing his pace down he tried to make out the darkness ahead for any signs of danger or of repetition of other hold-ups.

Decebal cursed as he strode out of the room, forgetting about John and Dean. Sam was getting too close too soon; he would have to change the rules of the game.

John slowly lifted his head and blinked a few times to clear his vision, Decebal was gone that was evident, so were the guards; with his heart pounding against his chest John pulled himself up to sit against the wall his fear for Dean mounting by the second when he saw his eldest lying facedown against the far wall. A lump formed in John's throat as he tried to see if Dean was still breathing. 'Dean?' His own voice sounding strained to his ears, 'Dean talk to me.'

'Mmph, Dad?' Dean mumbled as he coughed up a large ball of phlegm, rolling his eyes upward he focused on his Dad's face. 'Dad you okay?'

'Yeah arm's busted but other than that ... what about you?'

'Yeah better now I got that ball outta my mouth.' Dean coughed again and ran his tongue over his dry and cracked lips. 'What happened?'

'Not sure, Decebal left while we were both...'

'Ah what about Sammy?'

'Can't quite make out the screen from here, what about you son? Can you see anything?'

'Yeah hang on.' Dean twisted his body painfully around until he could slide up the wall and sit without toppling over. 'Fuck!' Dean spat out as his broken ribs moved with his wriggling. 'Ah Sam, Sam's on the move again he must have worked out the riddles.'

'That's it Sam,' John laughed bitterly, 'he was always good at the word games wasn't he.'

'Yeah that's true Dad,' Dean grinned and then winced as he tried to swallow, 'I would give anything for a glass of water.'

'Can you get up Dean?'

'Not sure,' Dean said as he pushed himself up the wall until he tried to stand leaning back heavily. The floor came up to meet him as he pitched forward the dizziness taking a grip on his determination and winning out.

'Dean!' His father yelled but his son was past the point of hearing him, instead all Dean could hear was the pounding of his blood in his ears and a rising screeching sound. Holding his breath he tucked his knees up and under himself as he tried to push up until he was upright again, the room swirled around him forcing him to shut his eyes and let his head fall backwards until it rested against the wall. He knelt there for a few moments until he had another go at opening his eyes and staying upright all at the same time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam moved cautiously down the path as each bend seemed to make the walkway narrower and increasingly steep. Pausing to take a deep breath and rest for a few minutes Sam stared around him, the walls were identical no matter where the trail took him, each bend seemed placed at regular intervals, and the path always lit as he approached a new segment. Almost as if it was growing with every stride he made further in the maze.

'You're losing it Sam.' He muttered as he pushed his hand through his long hair and launched himself from the wall to start the journey again. A large hand gripped Sam's shoulder spinning him around and knocking him off balance. 'What the?' Sam tripped and tried to stop himself from falling to the ground. Rolling his eyes up he saw a large human-like demon standing over him, fiery orbs instead of eyes bore into his own, the acrid breath stunk of sulphur, and the jaw was elongated and filled with jaws dripping with an acidic saliva.

'Dude you need to learn oral hygiene.' Sam said as he scrambled backwards in a crab-like motion, the large clawed hand reached down and gripped his shoulders in a death-grip eliciting a sharp hiss from Sam, as he found himself being lifted upward until his feet dangled no longer touching the ground. The creature threw him down the pathway as though Sam weighed no more than a sack of feathers; he crashed into the wall with a bone jarring thud. Dazed Sam huddled there as he tried to regain some feeling in his body. A scraping sound behind him made Sam lift his head and stare as the creature came towards him dragging its claws along the walls either side of it leaving a trail of deep scratches ripped into the rock wall.

Sam took a deep shuddering breath and drew himself up to his full height, though the demon still towered over him by at least five inches. He watched his attacker carefully as it launched itself at him. Moving clumsily and awkwardly it thundered towards Sam who easily ducked and rolled away safely. Standing again he dropped into a fighting stance and swept the creature's legs out from under it. Getting to his feet Sam backed away keeping his gaze fixed on the prone monster. Abruptly, and without warning it sat up and spat at Sam hitting him in the chest with a ball of acidic phlegm.

Sam screamed as the ball hit him immediately searing his skin, splitting and blistering the fragile flesh. Stumbling backwards Sam bit down on the pain and broke into a run, his hand clasped to his upper chest protecting the acid burn.

The creature roared behind him but didn't seem intent on following his berserker rush as Sam ran until his breath cut out and he fell to his knees. Tears ran freely down his face as he gasped for each torturous gulp of air 'Dad, Dean, I am so sorry.' Sam wept; he could feel the sticky acid like substance burning deeper into his body, through flesh and muscle.

'Forgive me.' He whispered unable to stand upright he sank down until he sat with his knees tucked up to his chest and his head rested on the wall. His breathing slowed and rattled in his lungs as his left one started to fill with vile fluid.

'Tsk, tsk, giving up already Samuel?' Decebal mocked him, squatting down in front of Sam and twisted his fingers in his victim's long hair, wrenching hard he forced Sam's head up and back pulling on the burn making him scream in agony, his body bucking uncontrollably.

'Get off me.' Sam managed to get out amidst his screams, 'let me go and fight me without cheating.'

'Now where would the fun be in that?' Decebal moved until his face hovered a fraction higher than Sam's, 'I just wanted to tell you that time is running out for Dean and John, they are not doing so well Sammy Boy. The hourglass is emptying very quickly, what will you do?' With an evil glint in his eyes the Master Demon gripped Sam's chin immobilising his head, bending down he gave him a hard kiss on the mouth crushing against his lips and forcing his foul tongue into Sam's mouth. Choking and coughing Sam fought to get away from the vice-like grip but Decebal tightened his grip until his claws drew blood on his jaw.

Slowly running his tongue up Sam's cheek Decebal laughed at the look of sheer horror on the young man's face, he kissed him brutally again before letting go and pushing Sam down on the floor. 'I would suggest that you get going Samuel I would hate for you to carry the guilt of knowingly causing the deaths of your last remaining family members.'

Before Sam could retort, Decebal was gone leaving him alone in the maze once again, spitting out the taste of the demon's tongue in his mouth Sam vomited and then weakly wiped his mouth before hauling himself up and lurching down the pathway once again. The only image in his head was one of the photo of Sam, Dean, and their Dad when they were kids, when they were happy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Sammy.' John wept openly, his arm no longer hurt as the numbness set in a long time ago, he watched his son struggling to stay alive and move through each of the traps, he couldn't wrench his gaze away from the screen, although macabre to watch it was the only way he could monitor the progress Sam made through the maze of nothing but sadistic traps.

Dean moaned and opened bleary eyes to look at his Dad and then at the screen, his breath catching when he saw the injuries Sam recently sustained. Especially the large circular burn on his chest, the multitude of cuts and bruises covering his upper body and the long welts crisscrossing his back. How did that happen? 'Dad ... Dad what's happening? Sam he's...'

'Every trap has been an attack on him.' John answered his voice monotoned and quiet unable to take his eyes off the screen he didn't even look at Dean, didn't see the look of pain and horror etched over the handsome face. 'He has endured so much Dean, so much and yet he still keeps going.' John hiccuped as his weeping turned into sobs, 'and I can't do a thing to help him, not a fucking thing.'

'Dad! Dad snap out of it.' Dean yelled his anger rising fuelled by his father's apparent impotent behaviour, where was the warrior Dean idolised as a child? 'Dad suck it up and snap out of it.'

'Dean?' John blinked and finally pulled his gaze away from that cursed TV screen.

'Geeze Dad get a grip.' Dean spat out, 'we're going to get out of here.'

'I should never have let this happen, I should never have involved you boys in the hunt.'

'Fuck Dad, that's ancient history, you did, we have, and that's all there is to it.' Dean yelled forgetting his own injuries he pushed himself up the wall until he stood and staggered over to where his father huddled on the filthy mattress. 'We owe it to Sam to get out of here and free him Dad; we have to keep it together.'

'You're right Son,' John shook his head and took a shuddering breath, 'I don't understand what came over me.'

'We have to get going Dad.'

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Oh where, Oh where has your big brother gone?

Disclaimer: as per the first chapter, way – way - back there

Author's Note: Sorry it has taken so long to get this chapter up but between end of term in classes and not feeling the best I have had trouble just staying awake long enough to write the title let alone anything else. Hehehehe anyhoo here it is and now I have two weeks holidays I am going to try and get it finished as I have another story in mind, as well as the other two still going.

Anywaze nuff from me...here's chapter 16

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 16

Sam dropped to his knees exhausted, he had been wandering around lost amidst the tangled pathways, designed to confuse and entrap him completely. 'What now Decebal?' He muttered wiping the sweat from his eyes wincing from the various injuries he had recently sustained. 'No more Decebal you hear me I am not going to be your puppet anymore.' Sam screamed his anger starting to take over his lethargy; slowly he dragged his aching form up and kept going to the end of the path where an alcove lit with a soft light, a jug of water materialising in front of him.

Exhausted, Sam dropped to the ground and rested his head against the wall as he drank thirstily straight from the jug not concerned about the possibility of it being poisoned, he didn't care he was too thirsty.

Closing his eyes he took deep shuddering breaths until he felt calmer, then he let himself sink into a deep natural sleep.

_'Wake up Sammy it's time to get going.' Fourteen year old Dean's voice interrupted his dreams. Waking he rubbed his eyes and stared up at his brother sullenly; he had only been asleep for a few hours and wanted to stay where it was warm and safe._

_'Geeze Sammy get up before Dad gets back, he wants us ready to get going as soon as.'_

_'Why? I'm tired Dean.' Sammy whined, 'Dad is only interested in you anyway.'_

_'So? Just coz I am the coolest and the best looking and the better hunter than you doesn't mean anything, now get up lazy bug.' Dean grabbed the blankets and pulled them off his little brother, 'now or I get the bucket.'_

_'Alright, I'm up.' Sammy mumbled pulling himself up off the bed and sat on the side of the mattress trying to rub the sleep from his eyes._

_'Sons? Come on get moving we have to get on the road.' John yelled as he slammed their motel room's door behind him, 'Sammy you out of bed yet?'_

_'Yes Sir.' Sammy yelled back, 'where we going anyway?'_

_'Toledo Dad said.' Dean informed him while he threw clean clothes at his brother, 'so how come you so tired?'_

_'Nothing I guess, I had another nightmare/.' Sammy's voice muffled under his shirt as he pulled it over his head._

_'What?'_

_'Had a nightmare, it kept me awake.' Sammy repeated._

_'What about?'_

_'Umm, I was in a maze an' there was a demon – a Master demon – he had you and Dad prisoner and I tried to find you but I couldn't.' _

_'Yeah like that's ever gonna happen, come on geek boy let's get going before Dad kicks our butts.'_

_'Boys!' John yelled once again._

Sam jumped awake and stared around he could have sworn he heard his father calling him and Dean.

'Nice nap Samuel?' Decebal said standing over Sam, 'you know it's funny I don't remember adding nap times to your schedule.'

'I did, just like I am through playing puppet Decebal I am not going to be your lab rat running through this or any other maze.'

'You do realise what that means to your brother and father.'

'How can I ever finish a neverending maze? You keep changing it and adding to it, it's impossible and I'm not doing it anymore.'

Decebal opened his mouth to speak and then stopped himself a strange smile playing on his lips, 'you won't hmm?'

"No, I have done everything you wanted and you keep adding more!' Sam said defiantly, 'this ends now Decebal, here and now.'

'Oh it does, does it?' Decebal laughed leaning down he grabbed Sam's arm and pulled it viciously dragging the young man up to his feet, 'I am the one who says it is over, so no more maze? Hmm I think I have another game you might like instead.'

'You're talking in circles Decebal.'

'Am I?' Decebal laughed even harder as he watched Sam grow pale and sway unsteadily on his feet.

'What? What did you do?' Sam asked his voice sounding thick and slurred, and then he pitched forward unconscious crumpling into a heap at the demon's feet. Blank-faced guards appeared and silently picked Sam and then waited for further instruction.

'Take him to the observation room and strap him down.' Decebal said smothering a yawn, 'do not leave him alone. I am going to see to the others and then I will come.'

He watched them easily carry Sam down the corridor and then smiling he flashed out, ready to torment his other prisoners in retaliation for Sam's rebellion.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John and Dean managed to free each other from their restraints and then they prepared themselves to fight their way out and to free Sam.

'Oh how interesting.' Decebal appeared in the room just as they were getting in place, 'please don't let me stop you.'

'Where's Sam? What have you done to him?' John roared forgetting his broken arm he launched himself at the demonic creature, flicking open the small vial of holy water he had stashed in his belt he sprayed it directly onto Decebal's face. The blessed water acting like acid burnt the flesh immediately, Decebal screamed and clawed at his face desperate to stop the burning, moving with the momentum Dean attacked gouging at the eyes.

Roaring in pain and in anger Decebal managed to throw them off crashing them into the wall and then he disappeared swearing vengeance on them. 'The door,' John wheezed, 'Dean the door is still unlocked.'

'You right to move Dad?' Dean asked wrapping his father's arm around his neck and gripping the belt with the other he guided the older Winchester out of the room. They found themselves in a short dark corridor, a door stood at the far end which led further into the complex the other disappeared into the blackness.

'Which way?'

'The door, we have to find Sammy.' John said looking up at his eldest son, 'you right for this Dean?'

Shocked at his father's question Dean stood dumbfounded for a few seconds and then he shook his head, 'come on Dad Sammy's depending on us.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam lay silently on the cold metal table listening intently to the voices around him. He recognised Decebal's but the others were new; they were definitely not the guards because they are silent, they had never made a sound the entire time they were around Sam.

'Master Decebal ... your face?'

'Forget it, an annoying pest that had to be swatted so back to business.'

'Yes, yes the young psychic Winchester, there has been a lot of talk about him in the Nether regions.'

'And it is all true, he has amazing stamina.'

'His powers?'

'Most unrealised, perfect for training you might say.'

'Are you sure that you want to be rid of him?'

'No – not really I would rather get rid of his family instead and keep him but they would not bring a good enough price.'

'Hmm a psychic would be of help but I am really after an enforcer, mine unfortunately expired accidentally.'

'Ah then perhaps we could talk about the brother, the older son.'

'He is a fighter?'

'A warrior although he would prove a challenge to break but that would be all.'

'His breaking point?'

'You are looking at him.' Decebal stared down at Sam as he spoke, 'the love between the brothers is nauseating to say the least, it is that love however that cripples them both.'

'Hmm very interesting stock you have for sale Master Decebal.'

'I also have the father but he may be past the allowable limit in human years and tenacity although ...'

'Although what?'

'The control factor.'

'The father and the brothers, intriguing prospects.'

'Although I had immense fun with this one when I took his brother from him.' Decebal pretended to wipe a tear away and gave a mock sob, 'it was quite touching actually.'

'Always one for the dramatics Master.'

'Yes, yes now I think it is time for further negotiations.'

'First may I inspect the merchandise?'

'Oh yes how remiss of me.' Decebal nodded happily, 'please inspect away, although he does have a few minor injuries there is nothing that is permanent.'

Sam's eyes shot open at the feel of cold leathery hands sliding down his naked torso, he tried to lift his head, but a thick leather strap around his neck prevented him from sitting up. His wrists and ankles also trapped by leather straps in a spread eagled position on the table, it was just, then he realised that the only covering he had was a thin strip of cloth covering his pelvic area.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Oh where, Oh where has your big brother gone?

Disclaimer: the usual stuff

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 17

Sam felt his entire body shake as the leathery hands glided over his skin, pinching at his muscles and tweaking other parts that made him cringe even further. Then the inspection stopped suddenly, making Sam hold his breath in anticipation of what was to come next, although he was completely shocked when the hands gripped each side of his head holding it immobile.

A searing pain shot through his temples and his body arched convulsively, he could feel tentacles moving inside his brain, poking and prodding trying to extract information in the most painful way possible. A hoarse scream burst from his mouth as his eyes snapped open and stared unseeingly at the ceiling, a thick white mucous slowly forming over them. Panting heavily he felt completely detached from his body, he could no longer hear his own heart beat or feel anything.

Then as quickly as the intrusion happened it stopped, the tentacles retreated leaving his brain scarred and abused, his mind close to closing down on itself still pulsating the pain filled signals to his nerve endings.

'Perfect innocence always tastes so good.' The voice sighed, Sam struggled to concentrate but his thoughts and memories became all jumbled together, his sight now only a milky-white screen, a sob escaped from his throat, he didn't understand where he was or what was happening to him.

'I hope you did not overdose on our young psychic here.' Decebal growled checking on his prize piece of merchandise.

'His confusion will pass, I tasted his power, and it was intoxicating to say the least.' The voice moved around the room making it hard for Sam to stay focused on where it was coming from. 'Are you still interested in selling him?'

'No, actually I have changed my mind.'

'But Decebal we had a deal.'

'No, we had an offer on the table and now it has been rescinded.'

'I want the psychic, now how much do you want for it.'

'You could never afford the price.' Decebal lifted his hand and flicked his clawed hand at the other demon, a flare of heat and silence was the only indication that Master Demon destroyed the other one. 'No Samuel, now I know just how powerful you can become under the right guidance, you are mine now and forever.'

'Who are you?' Sam asked fearfully, 'what have you done to me?'

'What are you on about? You very well know who I am.'

'I can't see.' Sam whispered turning his head away from the direction of his voice, 'why did you do this?'

'I didn't do anything.' Decebal said suspiciously, 'look at me Samuel.'

Sam turned his head slowly towards the direction of Decebal's voice, his unblinking eyes still covered with the milky-white glaze stared unseeingly past the Master demon.

'What did that creature do to you?' Decebal snarled, 'killing was too good for it. I am sorry Samuel I did not intend for this to happen to you.'

'Who are you?'

'Someone who can help you.' Decebal smiled benevolently and patted the young man's shoulder, 'all you need to do is relax and let me look after you.'

'What is your name?'

'Decebal I just saved your life Samuel.'

'Thank you.' Sam said his confusion still growing, memories and thoughts mingled together in a jumbled mess. He knew he should be afraid of someone but he could only feel concern coming from Decebal.

'Now let's see about getting you more comfortable.' A strange glint appeared in Decebal's eyes as he transformed into Sam's benefactor instead of his tormentor.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean eased his near-unconscious father against the wall and took in gulping breaths of air as he tried to ease his own aching body. 'I think we're safe for now.' He panted out.

'Dean, leave me ... go find Sammy.'

'No Dad I'm not leaving you behind and I am not leaving Sam behind.' Dean ground out annoyed as his father's passivity, 'come on Dad snap out of it, you are not passive and weak. Hell you're the strongest man I know.'

'Dean! I told you to leave me and go find your brother.'

'And I said no! Whatcha gonna do about that Dad, come on get up and slug me as long as you get up and start moving.'

'Stop this nonsense now Dean!' John snapped angrily, 'now go find your brother.'

'And I said no Dad I am not going without you.' Dean stood his ground, his own injuries forgotten as his anger towards his father mounted.

'This new-look attitude of yours Dean is getting old very quickly.' John snapped as he pushed himself up against the wall until he stood upright. 'I can manage.' He swiped Dean's proffered hand and lurched down the path; Dean smirked and followed closely behind watching his father closely as they walked.

Voices ahead of them made John stop suddenly and signal Dean to move closer against the wall. He put his fingers to his lips and indicated with a quick sign the voices ahead of them.

They watched in shock as guards pushed a gurney down the corridor crossing the one they were in, Sam lay unmoving on it covered by a sheet and Decebal walked next to it his hand resting on Sam's shoulder.

John put a restraining hand on Dean as he felt his eldest son move to attack and gave him a look to say wait. Then he motioned him to follow as he stayed in the shadows but followed the obscene procession; hiding they watched as Decebal unlocked a door and accompanied them as they wheeled Sam into the room.

'What the fuck is that about?' Dean whispered as he tried to keep a tight control on his rising temper.

'Sammy ... he didn't move.' John mused turning a despondent look at Dean, 'what if...'

'He's not dead Dad don't even think that!'

They watched in stunned silence as Decebal left the room taking the guards with him, leaving Sam unattended; with the door unlocked something was not quite right.

As quietly as possible they crept across the short distance to the door and opened it carefully, Dean gazing around to make sure that no one was with his brother, his gaze rested on Sam's still form in the bed.

'Sammy?' Dean whispered as he moved into the room followed closely by his father, 'Sammy hey Dude look at me.'

Sam turned his face to the direction of the familiar voice, frowning he tried to remember whose it was.

'Sam what's wrong?' Dean started to panic as he leant closer to his younger sibling and placed his hands on either side of Sam's face; his frown deepening with Sam flinched and tried to pull away. 'Dude talk to me.'

'Sam?' John moved closer to the bed placing his hand on Sam's shoulder, 'son look at me.'

'Who are you?' Sam rasped, his fear rising from the strange touch 'where is Decebal?'

'Sammy please look at me.' Dean prompted his brother; slowly Sam opened his eyes and stared unseeingly at Dean.

'Who are you?' Sam asked again, 'your voice is so familiar.'

'Sammy what happened to your eyes?'

'I – I can't see,' Sam whispered, 'who are you?'

'Sam it's Dean your brother Dean and your father John we're both here.'

'Dean?' Sam frowned the name was so familiar; in his jumbled mind he could see Dean only as a shadow, 'Dad?'

'I'm here Son.' John said brushing the hair from Sam's face to get a better look at his son's eyes. The milky-white substance covered his pupils completely, 'Sam can you tell me if you see anything?'

'No, only a whitish cloud I guess.' Sam frowned and leaned closer into his father's comforting touch. He stiffened as he heard approaching footsteps, 'Decebal.' He whispered, 'he is trying to help me.'

'No Sam, he's the one who did this to you.' Dean said, 'he's the one we have to get rid of.'

'No, no he helped me, it was the other one that – that did this.' Sam shook his head frustrated, 'the other one tried to – to get into my head.'

'Why was the other one there son? Why did Decebal have that other one there? Think Sammy.'

'He – he wanted to ... ' Sam frowned as he tried to remember the sequence of events leading up to his losing his sight. 'He was going to...'

'To do what Sammy?'

'Sell me.' Sam finished in a hoarse whisper.

'Oh dear what a shame, he remembers already. Well at least I don't have to pretend goodness anymore ... so gross.' Decebal laughed, lounging against the doorframe he watched the three Winchester men carefully enjoying their obvious shock and discomfort.

'What have you done to my son?' John yelled forgetting about his broken arm and the harm caused to his sons, his tone short and sharp and his attention fully focused directly at their tormentor. 'What did you do to him Decebal? He's blind you Bastard!'

'Ah well that was an unfortunate circumstance, the buyer got rather over enthusiastic in his examination of Sam's rather intriguing gifts.'

'That does not explain...'

'I am getting rather tired of this conversation, I did come to chat with Samuel here, but seeing that the two of you are already here it does save me from having to repeat myself.'

'What are you talking about?' Dean interrupted, 'leave Sam alone.'

'Sorry can't quite do that, you see your sibling here holds something that I want, I covet and what I covet I get.'

'No way are you getting any closer to my brother.' Dean snarled, 'gee Decebal you ever thought about cosmetic surgery to fix that burn on your face.'

'Shut up you pest.' Decebal went to push Dean against the wall when John took the chance and flicked the last of their holy water at the demon, this time hitting his chest with the water. Decebal roared in pain and turned his attention to John sending the older man flying across the room and through the window sending shards of glass over the floor.

'Dad!' Dean screamed horrified, then taking advantage of the demon's apparent pain attacked aiming his blows at the burn, viciously pushing a spare salt bullet into the gaping blisters.

Decebal hissed and feel backwards tossing Dean across the room to slam into the bed frame, he fell out of the door and slammed it behind him. Terrified Sam felt around the bed, he couldn't hear anything, feel any presences at all, 'Dean? Dad?' He called frantically sliding off the bed he moved hesitantly holding his hands out in front of him, his toe nudging Dean as he shuffled forward, dropping to his knees he felt around the floor until he made contact with Dean's body, 'Dean? Wake up please wake up.' Sam shook him slightly and felt along the body until he felt Dean's face under his fingertips.

'Sammy?' Dean gripped the prying fingers and slowly sat up not letting go of Sam's hand. 'I'm okay.'

'You sure?' Sam went to feel his brother's face again.

'Dude come on personal space!' Dean patted Sam's hand, 'okay standing up now.' Gripping Sam's arm Dean managed to stand and bring his brother up with him, bracing each other for a moment before he guided Sam back to the edge of the bed.

'Dean what happened to Dad?'

'Fuck!' Dean dropped Sam's hand and raced to the broken window.

'Dean?' Sam yelled panic filling his voice, 'Dean answer me.'

'Decebal threw Dad out the window.' Dean said without checking the venom in his voice, 'fuck there's no sign of him.'

'Dean?' Sam whispered wincing with a sudden sharp pain stabbing him between the eyes, 'Dean?'

'Sammy what is it?' Dean turned to his brother torn between the missing Winchester and the helpless Winchester. He stopped when he saw the familiar patterns emerging; Sam was starting to have a vision. Of all the times for it to happen it had to be now.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Oh where, Oh where has your big brother gone?

Disclaimer: as per the first chapter, nothing changes much anyway!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 18

John slowly moved testing each of his arms and legs making sure that he hadn't broken anything else when he fell. Then, satisfied the only break was the original one in his arm; he opened his eyes and after a few seconds was able to focus on his new surroundings.

Pulling himself up he sat against the wall and brushed the fragments of glass from his clothes and hair; gradually he pushed himself up against the wall until he stood on shaking legs. Risking a bout of dizziness he looked up to where he had fallen from but there was nothing, only a dirty ceiling with patches of mould on it.

'What the?' John muttered startling himself with his own voice. Cradling his broken arm close to his chest he followed the wall towards a faint light in the distance, after walking for sometime John realised that he was in the maze that had trapped Sam not long ago. Sam, his youngest son, the most vulnerable of the three to the demons he was blind and confused. Dean, his right-hand-man had been tortured and tormented he was close to breaking point and now John could do nothing to help his sons.

Stumbling he crashed hard against the wall gasping in pain as the fractured bones moved in his arm.

'So John it is just you and me now.' Decebal's voice floated through the air.

'Where are you?' John stared around wildly as he spoke, 'show yourself.'

Decebal materialised in front of the hapless human, 'tsk, tsk John you really should take better care of yourself.'

'Where are my sons?' John asked ignoring the sarcasm.

'They are safe for now, depending on what you decide to do.'

'What do you mean by that?'

'Well it seems that your headstrong sons have trouble follow orders...'

'Gee now as if I didn't know that.'

'So I think that their father needs to lead by example.'

'What are you?' John's eyes widened as he watched Decebal's face change, the eyes flames of red and black turned to yellow feral-cat eyes. The face changed and morphed the jaw elongated and twisted until it gave a more wolf-like jaw filled with razor sharp fangs. The cheeks became sunken and the eye sockets protruded until the eyes dominated the upper part of the face, or what was left of the face. The body started to implode into itself as the bones and muscles snapped and moved reshaping and reforming the entire skeletal frame. Sinews shuddered and burst as it seemed to lose all of the external skin, now it stood taller than Sam, blood and viscous fluids dripped from the bones and muscles as it shrugged itself and a thin almost transparent skin formed over the body.

With a clicking sound as it moved, it strutted towards John, drool dripping from the fangs; it threw back its head and roared before it turned its eyes back to John, the feral-cat eyes changed back to the flaming orbs.

Unable to move John watched in fascinated horror as the creature approached him, his mind screamed to his body to move, to run but he was frozen, unable to move or to tear his gaze away from those eyes.

The creature ran a clawed finger down John's cheek, in a tender caress before it took John's head in both of its claws, running a thick rough tongue along the jaw line it grinned and then reared its head down towards John's face, forcing its lipless mouth over the human's in a grotesque kiss as his essence entered John.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean watched over his brother as the vision passed and Sam gradually became aware of where he was. 'Sammy?'

'Dean?' Sam asked turning his white-eyes towards Dean's voice. 'Where's Dad?'

'I dunno Sammy, but what about you? What did you see?'

'See? Oh the vision.'

'Yeah the vision, Haley Jo what did you see?'

'I – ah fragments, I saw this creature, not Decebal but it was ... Dad, Dad he wasn't and then argh I dunno Dean it wasn't a normal vision.'

'It's okay Sammy we'll work it out, but first I think we have to get out of here.'

'You go Dean, I'm just gonna hold you up.' Sam said sadly as he felt for something to use to help haul himself up on.

'Yeah right as if I am gonna leave you, while you got dunno what with your eyes, Dude they are truly freaky!'

'Thanks for making me feel better Dean.'

'No problemo so we gonna go find Dad and get outta here so we can get someone to fix those eww milk-eyes ... quit staring at me like that.'

'Dean honest to God when I get my sight back ...' Sam threatened suddenly feeling better, their banter usually annoying after a while of constant Dean sarcasm, made him feel less panicked.

'Yeah, yeah you and what army?' Dean took Sam's hand and placed it on his shoulder, 'just keep up with me Dude.'

'Oh yeah right, so what are you? My seeing-eye brother?'

'Oh, oh funny Sammy, very funny.' Dean couldn't help grinning; this was the first time in a long time that he and Sam could actually tease each other.

Little by little the two younger Winchesters made their way out of the room and down the corridor, Dean kept close to the wall and made sure Sam kept his hand firmly on his shoulder. After a couple of stumbles and Sam walking on his heels, Dean finally got them moving as one, he couldn't help smiling at just how trusting Sam was. Of all of the times when he had to protect or save Sam this time was one of the few when Sam was very vulnerable to attack and not know it._ Just stick with me Sammy, I swear on all we know we're gonna find someone to fix your eyes._

Almost as if he could read Dean's thoughts, Sam squeezed his shoulder, 'we're gonna get out of this Dean, the three of us are gonna get out of this and my sight will get be fine.' He whispered just loud enough for Dean to hear.

Blinking back the sudden hot tears Dean grunted an answer and patted Sam's hand, as he guided him back into that maze.

TBC

Author's note: sorry bout it being a bit shorter than usual but the shoulder is aching this morning, anyway I think it works leaving it here, building up for the big finale in a few more chapters, thanks to everyone who has kept going with me on this particularly difficut and often painful journey and for your reviews.


	19. Chapter 19

Oh where, Oh where has your big brother gone?

Disclaimer: as per the first chapter, nothing changes much anyway!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 19

'Dad!' Dean called out as he saw the man slumped lifelessly against the wall, without warning he pulled away from Sam to hurry to their father's side.

'Dean?' Sam called out, 'Dean?' He repeated a little more frantically as he reached out with his hands in front of him, suddenly feeling very alone.

'Fuck, sorry Sammy.' Dean skidded to a halt, glanced down at his father and then at his brother stumbling blindly towards him. 'I'm here Sammy.' He said quietly taking his brother's hand.

'What happened?'

'Dad, he's over on the floor against the wall,' Dean started explaining as he guided Sam once again.

'Dean what is it?' Sam asked feeling the tension in Dean's arm.

'He's not moving Sammy.'

'Shit, go to him ... I'll be fine just put my hand on the wall.'

'You sure Dude?'

'Dean don't argue please.'

Dean led Sam to the wall and gently placed his hand on it, 'okay just keep moving forward I'll let you know when you're close.'

'Just keep talking Dean.' Sam said trying to hide his fear.

Dean took a last look at Sam and happy enough that he was making a slow but steady progress in the right direction and then ran to their father's side. 'Dad, Dad you okay?'

'Dean?' John mumbled shaking his head, 'what happened?'

'You fell out of a window.' Dean said quickly checking his father for any further injuries, 'can you get up?'

'Yeah I ah think so.' John blinked up at Dean and then frowned, 'where's Sam?'

'Here Dad.' Sam called out he was half way down the wall towards them.

'What's wrong with him?' John hissed.

'He's still blind ... hang on Dad you knew he was blind.' Dean stood up and backed away from the older man.

'Dean what are you on about now?' John asked as he stood up and stretched his back and shoulders snapping them straight.

'You knew Sammy lost his sight.' Dean said suspiciously.

'We are not going to go through another is he or isn't he argument Dean, get your brother and let's get out of here.' John snapped, 'that is an order.'

'What ... your arm Dad, it was broken.' Dean started but was silenced by a blinding backhander from John, his lower lip splitting on impact.

'Dean?' Sam called as he stopped making his way towards his brother and listened intently to the sudden silence.

Shocked Dean put his hand to his mouth and started to back away from John, 'you're not our father.' He spat out.

'Ah you are smarter than you look.' John giggled as he watched the look on Dean's face change from concern to fear to anger, 'my, my you are an animated little man aren't you.'

'Where's Dad?' Dean asked.

'Oh he's around somewhere in here.'

'Dean what's happening?' Sam cried out fear gripping his heart as it thumped against his chest. Suddenly he dropped to his knees gasping and squeezing the bridge of his nose, 'Dean?' he whispered as his body started to shake with the surging pain.

He watched the room move around him dizzily waiting for it to stop and the dizziness to pass. A window flashed into sight, through it he saw Dean lying on the ground, his eyes open and unseeing a large gash across his throat and the spilled blood pooling under him proof of how he had died. The window moved and another one came into view, through this one he saw John hanging from a large hook embedded in his back, his head slumped forward against his chest and a bucket underneath him caught his spilled blood.

The window shifted again and he saw a young John nursing a baby boy and a little boy of six practicing with a gun next to him. 'bang, bang, you're dead.' The little boy looked up and smiled at him. Then the vision changed again and he was staring at his reflection in a mirror, only his reflection had empty eye sockets and tears of blood running down his cheeks. Turning around he saw Dean and his father standing behind him, 'bang bang you're dead.' They said in unison.

The vision shifted again and he saw two little boys playing in a sandpit, the mum sitting in the shade watching them play. A dark shadow flew over them an ear piercing scream sounded as it attacked them, like an eagle catching its prey.

Sam shuddered and gasped as his breathing became erratic, 'Dean, Dean where are you?' he rasped between breathes.

'Your brother is a little tied up Samuel.' John said trying not to laugh.

Sam listened intently and then paled realising whose voice it was. 'Decebal? What have you done to them?'

'Oh my Darling boy, you really are blind aren't you.' The demon mocked Sam with his father's voice. 'Shame really, shall I describe the scene to you?'

'What have you done?' Sam yelled pushing himself up against the wall holding his hand out to balance himself.

'Well first you see John was becoming a pest and I needed a new vessel, must admit for a man his age he keeps himself very fit and healthy. Anyway I digress he most unwillingly accommodated me in his body and then well, I just couldn't help myself my Dear your brother is just so precious.'

'What have you done to him?'

'This does put a new spin on oh where, oh where has your big brother gone? Doesn't it.'

'I don't understand.'

'Well our game has changed dramatically hasn't it.' John laughed, 'you are back in the maze Dear One, your brother is rather indisposed at the moment but hidden away from your view ... ha now that is funny, you view oh I kill myself.'

'I know I want to kill you, why don't you let me do it for you.' Sam snapped.

'Oh the puppy has fangs has it?' John mocked, 'find your brother Dear One if you can - I will agree to leave your father's body and to let you and your ahhh well the remains of your brother go.'

'I've heard that promise before, no Decebal this time I am going to set the rules.' Sam said as he straightened and turned his sightless eyes directly at the possessed man. 'You are going to release my brother and my father now.'

'And then what?'

'I will stay with you.' Sam said quietly, 'I am useless to them now, I will stay with you willingly if you let them go.'

'You won't try to escape?'

'Look at me Decebal – I am blind, how far would I get?'

'That is true.'

'So what will it be?'

'Oh but my game would be so much fun for me.'

'We have played your game before and it didn't work, you tried selling me and that didn't work, I am offering myself to you; no tricks, no conditions except that you let them go.'

'Ah but what if I agree but keep them anyway ... how would you know otherwise?'

'Because as soon as they are free, allow me one last phone call to say goodbye to them, then I will know if you are as honourable as you claim.'

'You offer an intriguing deal Dear One.'

A muffled cry of dismay filtered upwards but was quickly silenced by a sharp kick.

Dean lay gagged by his own shirt at John's feet, he had just regained consciousness when Sam made his offer. He blinked the blood from his eyes and tried desperately to loosen his hands, he had to stop Sam from doing something stupid again.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

Oh where, Oh where has your big brother gone?

Disclaimer: as per the first chapter, nothing changes much anyway!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: sorry about how short this chapter is, but after updating 3 stories today my bad shoulder is just about falling off and going numb. Anyway I kinda like how i have finished this chapter, it is building to a bigger finale than I first thought!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 20

Sam shook his head and blinked furiously, he could just make out distant shapes in the white void.

'Well I am waiting Dear One, what is it to be?' Decebal demanded confused at Sam's sudden silence.

'I – ah I'm coming.' Sam ground out as the headache came back with a vengeance, 'ah I ah ... my head.' Sam stumbled and fell hard onto his knees, curling in on himself he started rocking, cradling his aching head in his hands.

_The leathery wings beat down on him pinning him to the ground, as the sharp fanged beak tried to peck at his eyes, the claws dug into his arms holding his body under the deformed body. John stood above him laughing as he watched him struggle under the creature. 'You were always the weak one in the family Sam.' He taunted, 'why don't you toughen up, instead of crying like a girl.'_

_'Sam don't you listen to him!' Dean cried out, then screamed as another creature identical to the one attacking Sam gouged a hole in his cheek. 'Sam don't listen to him, don't give in.'_

_'Dean, I can't hold on.' He wept._

_'I – I need you to hold on Sam for me please hold on.' Dean cried out then he started choking on his own blood, the bloodied beak biting into his throat, destroying the tender flesh._

Sam groaned and felt his stomach start to churn the image of Dean's bleeding body with his neck ripped out firmly emblazoned on his mind, 'I'm so sorry Dean.' He wept as he slowly uncurled his body and felt his way back up the wall.

'Ah good to see you back with us, I was afraid that I would have to end the game here and that would be a shame.' Decebal said although he didn't sound as confident as he did before. 'You had a vision?'

'What is it to you Decebal?' Sam asked as he took a halting step forward, 'first you want to kill Dean and frame me, and then you play with us like a cat does with mice I don't understand, if you want to kill us then just do it.'

'I am intrigued Samuel ... what did you see in your vision?'

'None of your fucking business, now I am not gonna offer this again, let them go and I will stay with you.'

Decebal regarded Sam carefully and then he smiled coldly and wrapped his hands around Sam's head pressing into his temples cruelly. 'Show me Samuel.' He said as he invaded Sam's mind.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean lay on a table which seemed to be becoming a constant theme for him lately, sighing deeply he tried to focus on his surroundings. The room looked more like a surgery, with stainless steel walls and bench tops, a large bright light overhead was directed at him but thankfully was not turned on. A trolley next to the table bore interesting looking utensils and several syringes, some empty and some filled with different coloured fluids in varying amounts.

He remembered being gagged and tied lying at the feet of his possessed father and listening to Sam offering himself in return for Dean's and John's release.

'So that worked well Sammy boy.' Dean muttered as he lifted his head up as far as he could, 'what the fuck?'

'Ah nice to see you awake Mr Winchester.' A stranger stood at the foot of the table, dressed in a surgeon's green scrubs. 'I was wondering if you were ever going to wake up.'

'Where am I?'

'Fairfield private hospital, Mr Winchester ... you are a very lucky young man.'

'Who are you?' Dean demanded his voice filled with confusion.

'I am Doctor Hamlyn you were brought in this morning with severe head injuries after your car accident.'

'I don't understand...'

'It seems that you ran your car off the road and into a tree, the police are amazed that you weren't killed.'

'Why am I here? Why a private hospital?'

'We specialise in spinal trauma here, after they stabilised you at General hospital they transferred you here for treatment.'

'Spinal trauma? I – I ... tell me what the fuck is going on Doctor.'

'You sustained damage to your spinal column Mr Winchester, we are hoping to repair the damage enough for you to regain some movement in your arms but I am ... well we are not sure if you will be able to walk again.'

'This is a joke, right a fucking sick joke.' Dean spat out as he tried to sit up, failing that he tried to make his fingers move. Frustrated he dropped his head back and refused to let the tears fall; it's all a trick something Decebal has done to separate him from Sam.

'Where's Sam?'

'I am sorry I don't know of any Sam.'

'My brother Sam he would have been with me in the car.' Dean snarled, 'if I really did have this accident.'

'Honestly Mr Winchester I have no idea about anyone else involved, if you like I can ring the General hospital to see if they admitted him there.'

'Yeah you do that Doctor, you do that.' Dean snapped turning his head away from the other man.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

Oh where, Oh where has your big brother gone?

Disclaimer: as per the first chapter, nothing changes much anyway!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 21

Dean lay quietly on the table as he tried to calm his thoughts, the last memory he could recall was of Sam, blind and vulnerable as Decebal raped his mind.

'Gods Sammy I am so sorry.' He cried out as he struggled once more to move his fingers. A tingling sensation made him stop and focus completely on his left hand, he started moving his little finger, gradually one by one his fingers started to flex and move. The tingling fast turned into the worst case of pins and needles he had ever experienced.

He turned his head to watch the door making sure that there was no sign of the strange doctor before he returned his attention to his hand. 'Hang on Sammy, I'm coming became his mantra as he worked on his right hand.

'I am sorry Mr Winchester but I have bad news for you.' Doctor Hamlyn said as he came into the room. Dean lay quietly on the table his head turned away from the doctor.

'What? What is it?'

'It seems that your brother was in the car with you.' The Doctor said as he walked around until he was in Dean's line of sight, 'there is no easy way to say this but I am sorry your brother was DOA his body was taken to the morgue for an autopsy.'

'Sam is not dead.' Dean growled, 'he is not dead do you hear me?'

'Please Mr Winchester you need to stay calm.'

'You hear me Decebal? I don't believe Sam is dead and I don't believe in any of this.' Dean lifted his head and yelled at the ceiling, 'I don't believe in any of this, it's all illusion.'

'I am sorry Mr Winchester but if you don't calm down I am going to have to sedate you.'

'Get your fucking hands off me.' Dean snarled as the other man started to swab his upper arm and then changing his mind, wiped the sterilising fluid on Dean's neck. 'What the fuck are you doing?'

'This won't hurt as much if you don't struggle.' The doctor said as he picked up a syringe, flicked his finger against it a couple of times and made sure that there were no air bubbles before he plunged it into Dean's neck.

'You bastard.' Dean shouted as the paralysing serum started to take effect.

'Please you need to calm down Mr Winchester.' The doctor said holding Dean's head still as his still body started to convulse, 'it will all be over in a few minutes.'

'W-w-w-what d-d-d-did y-you g-g-g-give m-m-m-me?'

'Nothing more than a relaxant, you won't be able to move or speak but you will be aware of everything around you.' Hamlyn whispered in Dean's ear as he stroked the younger man's face, 'you really are a special looking young man aren't you.'

'G-g-g-get o-o-o-off ...' Dean tried to force the words out but his throat closed up and nothing but pants of breath left his lips.

'You must relax ... you are too tense Mr Winchester, the more you fight it the more discomfort you will experience.'

Dean's green eyes darkened with anger as he watched helplessly as the man cut his T-shirt off him and then rubbed gel on his chest, 'you know you really are a fine specimen of masculinity ... such strong and well defined muscles.' Hamlyn rambled on as he placed small electrode pads on the spots of gel and connected them to a machine next to the table. Then he moved to the top of the bed and started to place the gel and patches on Dean's temples, letting his fingers slide over Dean's face. 'Yes a delectable young man, chiselled features just a few endearing scars, you know you would be worth a lot of money on the open market.' The doctor remarked enjoying the look of rage in Dean's eyes, 'what? Nothing to say on the matter?' He moved to Dean's left and picked up a catheter and cannula, 'hmm now where to put these.' Roughly he pressed the hollow needle into Dean's forearm, and then taped it in place before connecting the tubing to an IV bag hanging from a metal stand. 'Just something to keep you nice and pliant nothing more.' He said noticing the change in Dean's eyes from rage to panic. He injected the serum into the portal and watched satisfied as it dripped down the tubing and into Dean's bloodstream.

Picking up a long thin bladed knife he slid it up each leg of Dean's jeans and sliced them open, running his hands appreciatively over them, he paused as his fingers brushed the hemline of Dean's boxers, looked up at Dean and grinned suggestively his hand hovering for a second but then he stood up; laughing he picked up some more of the electrodes and placed them on his inner thighs then finally he placed the last two on Dean's throat.

Standing back he admired his handiwork for a moment and then started to flick some switches, Dean's body twitched as the current flowed through his muscles. 'Relax my Boy it will be much less painful.' Decebal said as he strode into the room and stopped next to the table where Dean could stare up at him. 'I must admit you have a very strong will ... after all I have subjected you too you still refuse to believe the worst, yes you have become a very interesting subject to study.' Decebal mused as he pulled up a stool and sat down on it, 'oh I see that you have noticed I no longer inhabit your father's body, don't worry your father is alive for now, after all it is too much fun using him to torture his sons with, I would hate to have to dispose of him too quickly.

Well while you are undergoing your treatment I may as well tell you of a story that you may find interesting.'

_Keep talking freakazoid as soon as I can I am gonna so kick your ass from here to hell and back again just so I can do it to you over and over. _

'Hmm where shall I start, oh yes the day I saw you ... you were what a child of four? Grieving for his Mummy, but even then protecting the baby of the family. Such a sweet infant Samuel was, wasn't he. And then I watched you grow, still defending Sam even when he did nothing but defy your father. You just wanted some of the attention Sam received didn't you, but you were mister reliable in your father's eyes, he didn't have to worry as much about you, he had you just where he wanted you. But Samuel, Samuel was another matter altogether, headstrong and independent unafraid of standing up to John.'

_Oh keep it up, Fucker just keep it up, I am gonna strip your skin from you an inch at a time and then rub salt all over ya worthless fugly corpse._

'Then Samuel left, he not only ran away from his father he ran from you. He left you to pick the pieces up but daddy wasn't interested was he? You weren't Sammy, the baby and the one who reminded him so much of Mary, you dear departed mother. Sam took a piece of you away with him didn't he. A piece you could never replace, then daddy left you too, all of a sudden the unwanted brother and son was alone, alone to fight the good fight. Oh I almost took you then, but I decided to wait and see how you played out that act. I must admit you did disappoint me Dean, you went running back to Sammy begging him to come and fight with you to find daddy and to be a family again.

But, Sammy had his own life didn't he? He didn't need you or want you to be part of it, hell he never even let you know he was planning on getting married to Jessica, and yet you forgave him and took him back.

Always baby Sammy's protector aren't you, but who are you really protecting Dean? Him or yourself? You can't stand the thought of being alone can you?'

_You have no idea how wrong you are. Just stop talking I can't stand hearing you drone on anymore, my eardrums are gonna burst listening to that screech. Sammy and I are fine and no one screws with us._

'Then oh dear little Jess proved she was not fire-proof and bang Sam is wanting to hunt and kill in revenge. Oh how the tables turned, you want to slow down it's not worth losing your family over and all Sam can do is be selfish and think of nothing but revenge. You see Dean, my son, once I saw how crippled Sam made you, stopping the true warrior nature from surfacing because you had to be the protector I couldn't stand it anymore.'

_Come closer I can show you protection. Sam needs me, but I need him too you are not going to screw with my mind freakazoid, no fucking way._

'So it got me to thinking, just how much I can play with you until I had you completely no longer needing to cling to a non-existent family. It was so easy to begin with, taking you, making the trap for Sam to fall into, if it wasn't for that bungling sheriff Sammy will be on death row for your murder, your father would be driven to suicide and you ... you would be my ultimate prize.'

_What the fuck are you ranting about now? Oh shit, don't tell me he fancies me? Oh so gross it's sickening. How bout I chop it off and feed it to you instead?_

'Ah I thought that would get your undivided attention, you thought that I wanted Sam not you didn't you. Wonderful psychic Sammy, whose visions cripple both him and you, you because you're the one who has to watch him take the limelight again. Poor little Sammy, can't look after himself now he is coming into some powerful shit. Oh didn't you know about the extent of your brother's abilities? Hmm let me think should I give you a glimpse of what it will be like soon? When Sammy can move things at will with just a thought, or what about when he will be able to manipulate situations to his advantage because he will know what other people think? Oh I know his visions are a handful now but soon, soon it will be all in glorious technicolour movie length for him to salivate over ... or rather get hysterical over. Honestly how did one so obviously masculine and manly get such a girl for a brother who can turn the tears on like a tap. Anyway I digress, I haven't told you the best part of Sam's powers when they come into fruition have I?'

_Keep it up frankenfreakenstein coz it is putting me to sleep, but ... but what if he is right? Where did that come from? No he is not right, he is a fucking jerk off who likes to listen to his own voice. But there is a chance that he is right I mean come on Dean think about it, no one knows exactly what powers Sam has, think about it Dude._

'Ah yes, I see that interested you, you do want to know what baby brother will be capable of ... does the term natural born killer mean anything to you? Yes, that's right Sam will be able to take a life just by thinking about it. Of course with the right training he will be the perfect asset but he is not you Dean. You are the epitome of a warrior, you need the chance to show just what you can do out of your brother's shadow and your father's blind spot. Think about it Dean, I could give you anything you desire including control of your brother's power.'

_Yeah right and I am the Easter bunny, Dude you are delusional. But he could be right about Sam, how many times has he left you alone, think about it Dean a life free from picking him up and fixing him all of the time. Someone to look up to you for a change. Ah excuse me get out of my thoughts, you're not wanted here. Why coz you know what I am saying is true? Decebal has a point and you need to think about it closely. Fuck off now._

'So Dean I have given you a lot to think about while I go and take care of a small problem, I do apologise for the rather austere accommodation but it did suit my purposes to begin with. Once the doctor is finished with you, I will have you moved to a more comfortable room. Unfortunately for now you are going to have to remain hmm how could I put this? Locked in a frozen body, I just can't have you escaping and getting to your brother before the process is finished.'

_Process? What process? What are you doing to Sammy?_

'Ah I see your eyes flare with that small piece of knowledge, oh why not, I am in such a fine mood, you see Samuel thinks that I have agreed to let you and your father go and kept him just as he offered. Even down to the phone call where you reassure him that you are free and recovering from your injuries, that your father is also fine and that they both understand why he did it. It was so touching I must admit.' Decebal wiped an imaginary tear from his eye as he laughed enjoying the moment, 'he is such a trusting fool your brother, at the moment he thinks that I am going to find a way to restore his sight, oh I will eventually but for now, having him unable to see is the best twist I could have ever had without planning.'

_You fucking bastard, you are so dead no not just dead you are so gonna die slowly and painfully, just come closer and I'll send you to meet your maker!_

'Hamlyn his fingers moved, make sure that he is receiving the right dosage I cannot have any mistakes do you hear me.' Decebal snarled wrapping his clawed hand around the doctor's throat.

'Yes, I promise Master he will not be able to move until the antidote is administered when you command.' The doctor squeaked out.

'Good, good have some fun Doctor but I do not want him to suffer any further damage is that understood?'

'Yessir.' Hamlyn nodded rubbing his throat, 'no damage.'

'Excellent.' Decebal stared lustfully at Dean for another moment before he strode out laughing happily.

The doctor turned an angry stare to the hapless young man lying trapped in a frozen body, 'you had to move your fingers didn't you.' He snarled stalking over to the table he gripped Dean's chin and bent down to hover just above his upturned face, 'because of you I am in trouble ... I don't like being in trouble boy. Now the Master said that I cannot do anymore damage to you but I can still have fun.'

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

Oh where, Oh where has your big brother gone?

Disclaimer: as per the first chapter, nothing changes much anyway!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 22

Sam paced the small cell nervously worrying his lower lip; he was able to make shapes out now without squinting but nothing had real definition and nothing had a face.

Frustrated he let out a roar and thumped the wall with his fist, relishing in the sudden pain shooting up his arm. He was still alive.

'Sammy?' A weak and faded voice came from behind him.

'Dad?' Sam asked turning around he tried to pinpoint where his father's voice came from.

'Straight in front of you now, just take three strides, keep your hand on the wall as a guide.' John instructed his son, 'that's it one more step okay now just feel your way down the wall.'

Sam let his hand slide down the wall with his own momentum until he knelt easily, reaching out with a shaking hand he reached for his father, 'Dad?' He whispered brokenly, 'it's a trick isn't it.'

'No Son it's no trick.' John said as he grasped Sam's hand and lifted it to his own face.

'But, I don't understand Decebal ... he freed you and Dean.'

'Decebal lied to you Sammy, I was only a few feet away when he did that to you.'

'Why? I don't understand.' Sam said hating the way he sounded, like frightened child.

'Neither do I son, but I know that Dean is still somewhere nearby and I'm here.'

'What did you do to you Dad?' Sam asked letting his fingers linger on his father's stubbled cheek.

'Don't worry about me, Sammy what happened to your sight?' John asked needing to know.

'He ah...' Sam stammered, he could feel a blush stain his cheeks, 'tried to sell me to another demon.'

'He what?'

'He let the demon ... he let the demon.' Sam faltered, 'Dad he let the demon inspect me, I was strapped to a table and that creature ... he ah put his hands on my head and I really don't remember much about what happened, except when I woke I couldn't see and I had trouble remembering for a little while.'

'Sam I – I am so sorry.'

'Dad, please it's okay, I can see shapes now, though I am trying to hide it from Decebal.' Sam whispered moving closer to his father, a part of him wanted John to take him in his arms and hold him tight, to reassure him that this is all just a horrible nightmare. But reality speaks and dreams wither.

'Sam I know that he used me against you and Dean.' John started unsure exactly what to say to his youngest son but he had to try and heal something between them.

'I know Dad, I know it wasn't you doing ... what he did. He made you do things just like he ah made that sheriff and the others remember when this all...' Sam ducked his head slightly and rubbed his forehead with his fingertips suddenly feeling very tired.

'Sam are you okay son?'

'Dad, I ah ... my head.' Sam toppled forward into his father's arms as the pain seared his brain and nerve endings.

'Sh it's alright Sammy I'm here, I've got you.' John whispered holding his son tightly, 'I've got you.' Ignoring his own injuries and pain John cradled his youngest against his chest as he shook with pain.

They stayed there locked in each others arms drawing comfort from each other as the time passed slowly for them, gradually Sam stirred and moved away from his father slightly as the headache eased. 'Dad?'

'Yes Sammy?'

'I-I-I-I ah thanks.' Sam finally managed to get out, confused at why he was so tongue tied around his father all of a sudden. 'Dad, what – what do my eyes? What colour are they?' Sam said urgently turning his head towards his father's voice he blinked a few times and opened them.

John gently put his fingers on Sam's chin and tilted his head slightly to catch the better light, 'they are looking clearer Sam, still white but not thick milky white.' He announced a hint of excitement in his voice, 'what can you see?'

'Shapes are getting clearer, I ah I can see you but nothing definite it's like I umm like I am standing in a thick fog and can see you but like a shadow. Sorry I'm not making sense am I?'

'No Sam that makes perfect sense.' John said his voice heavy with relief, 'your eyes are clearing, Sam your blindness may not be permanent.'

Uncurling his lanky frame Sam eased himself up against the wall until he stood and stretched to his full height, his body hurt so much but his spirit wasn't anymore, 'Dad what about you? How are you?' Sam asked as he groped downwards to his father, 'can you stand?'

'Yes son.' John said through gritted teeth, as he gripped his son's hand and stood up, wincing with the movement as his battered body protested from being disturbed. He had been sitting in the same position for so long that his tortured muscles and aching bones had time to rest. 'Ah.'

'Dad?' Sam asked his voice rising slightly with worry, 'what is it?' He tried to reach for his father's face when John grabbed his hand and stopped him.

'Sam it's okay, I'm just a little stiff that's all, been sitting for too long.'

'You sure?' Sam asked desperately wanting to check his father out simply by looking at him, 'your arm?'

'My arm?' John felt confusion rise for a moment before he remembered his broken limb, 'it's kinda numb.' He finally admitted.

'I am so sorry Dad this is all my fault.' Sam said his fear rising once again.

'No, no Sam listen to me it is not your fault, none of this is because of you.' John spoke as calmly and as evenly as possible. 'We have to stay strong Sam, we have to stay focused for Dean.'

'Dean, Dad do you know what happened to him?' Sam asked feeling more shame and guilt rising in him.

'Decebal got his men to separate us when he had you ... when he.'

'When he tried to enter my head.' Sam finished for his father, 'I ah don't really remember what he did or um didn't do.'

'Sam don't let it get to you, you are stronger than he is, remember that. He fears you.'

'Fears me?'

'Yes, why do you think he is trying to control your abilities your visions.' John floundered for words as he tried to reassure Sam, privately he still didn't understand his youngest or his abilities are or becoming. 'Listen to me we are going to find your brother, we gonna kill this demon and we are all walking out of here, do you understand me Sam?'

'Yes Sir.' Sam said but his voice didn't reflect the surety of his words. 'Dad ... I ah it feels so long ago since they arrested me for killing Dean and now he's missing again. Dad it feels so...'

'Yeah I know Son.' He whispered he rubbed his face with his good hand and looked up at Sam's, he wore a look of sheer guilt mixed with total exhaustion. His son barely over the life-threatening beating he received at the hands of a corrupt sheriff and now he has lost his sight, all because of a lustful demon. 'Sam I need you to concentrate do you remember hearing anything that may help us find Dean? Or perhaps any rooms that he had taken you too?'

'The – the room he had me in when he was going to ahh sell me.' Sam said shuddered as he brought that particular memory up from the murky depths of his mind, 'it was like a surgical room, the table it was a metal one and he had me strapped down, there –there was a large light overhead.'

'Like a surgical unit?'

'Yeah, I ah remember waking up and thinking that he was going to have someone cut me up or dissect me or something.' Sam's voice started to crack as he spoke, his long frame started to shake violently, he winced and his lifted his hands to his temples as another pain shot through his terrorised mind. 'Hurts to remember, fuck Dad make it stop please make it stop.'

'Sam listen to me, you have to focus, concentrate on your breathing and focus on my voice.' John spoke sharply reaching up with his good arm he cupped his hand at the back of Sam's head and gently applied enough pressure for him to lean into his father a little. 'Just listen to my voice Sammy, Decebal did something to trigger a response in you when he was invading your mind. Breath and focus on my voice.'

'Dad please make it stop.' Sam cried dropping to his knees he clutched his head and moaned and started rocking, 'it hurts.'

'Sammy you have to listen to me ... you have to ah.' Suddenly John dropped his hand from Sam's shoulder losing the tenuous contact

'Dad? Dad where are you?' Sam cried out, tears streamed down his face unchecked as he floundered, the pain in his head tore through him and down his neck. 'Dad?'

'I am afraid your father is rather indisposed.' Decebal said mockingly, he stared down at the shaking young man sobbing uncontrollably as the pain intensified when he heard Decebal's voice. 'Aw Sammy, what's the matter?'

'Stop, stop the pain please.' Sam begged between his ragged breathes. 'I – I ah please stop.'

'Why Samuel I am only getting started.'

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

Oh where, Oh where has your big brother gone?

Disclaimer: as per the first chapter, nothing changes much anyway!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 23

Dean woke with a start and looked around at his surroundings, he was still lying on the medical table but this time he was not connected to any machines or tied down. Tentatively he tried to move his fingers and then his arms. The effort made him sweat profusely but it felt good, he could move, concentrating hard he swallowed and tried to move his legs, his left one moved fine but he had trouble with his right one.

'Fuck, fuck, fuck.' Dean muttered under his breath as he lifted his legs over the edge and manoeuvred himself to sitting up. Swallowing again he held his breath as he carefully lowered himself down until he stood shakily by the bed, his right leg nearly buckling under his weight made him grab the edge of the table and wait until the trembling stopped.

Pushing himself away he lurched towards the door crashing into the doctor as he tried to force his way out.

Moving with the forward momentum the doctor pressed a full syringe into Dean's arm, and let himself fall as his patient collapsed.

Untangling himself from Dean the doctor stood up and brushed himself off before he contacted Decebal, the boy could move obviously there was something about him that prevented the serum taking full effect, an interesting turn of events.

'Ah fuck.' Dean groaned as he lifted his head and tried to focus on the faces swimming blurringly in front of him, 'whoa stop the room I wanna get off.'

'Dean, Dean, Dean you are determined to push me to my limits aren't you.' Decebal shook his head in mock dismay. 'Just when I thought that we were getting to know each other so well.'

'Yeah well, hate to make you bored or anything.' Dean shook his head and immediately regretted it, 'any chance of a drink?'

'After your little escapade you want a drink?'

'Yeah well, I was bored and thought hell why not ... the drink is coz I am fucking thirsty.'

'Temper, temper, actually doctor a _drink_ isn't such a bad idea.' Decebal nodded at the other man.

Dean lifted his head and stared around with a little more clarity, he was no longer in the surgical room, now he was back in the cell area and was hanging from the wall.

'So Decebal while I am just hanging around, what's going on with you?'

'Ever the cocky one aren't you.' Decebal laughed, 'do you not care about your brother and your father? Their welfare?'

'Oh I am sure that you are going to tell me no matter what I say or do.' Dean said trying not to let his worry sound in his voice, 'just thought I would make small talk while I waited.'

The doctor returned just then and gripping Dean's hair pulled his head back before he poured a sour-tasting fluid into his mouth. Then, before Dean could respond he pushed up on Dean's chin forcing his mouth closed, making it impossible for him to do anything but swallow the foul liquid.

'What the fuck?' Dean spluttered as he fought to free himself from the doctor's grip, 'what was that?'

'Why Dean whatever is the matter? You wanted a drink.'

'Tell me what ... what it ... was.' Dean's words started to become slurred and he had difficulty in concentrating, he shook his head and tried to focus on Decebal's face but everything was fast becoming blurred and misshapen.

'Just something to calm you down my Darling boy.' Decebal ran his fingers down Dean's cheek stroking his skin tenderly, 'so soft.' He whispered, 'now don't go anywhere my Pet, I have some unfinished business to see to and then you will have my undivided attention.'

'Can't ... wait.' Dean managed to get out, 'whatever you ... said ... I ah' Dean's head slumped forward resting on his chest, he moaned and felt as though his muscles were turning into mush.

Decebal stood silently regarding Dean for a moment, and then sighed before leaving to go and tend to his other – guests.

'What to do with them.' He mused as he glided down the hallways, 'as long as they are around then Dean will fight me, that is not want I want, but then again if we get rid of them permanently then he would lose all leverage in breaking Dean.' He stopped at the door and watched his prisoners with interest.

Sam lay curled on his side, his white eyes staring unseeingly and unblinking, every so often his muscles twitched uncontrollably. John sat next to him, his broken arm resting haphazardly on his knee, his head slumped forward, he sat unmoving still unconscious the only sign of life from him was the occasional moan escaping from his throat.

Decebal waved the door open and went to squat next to Sam, he passed his hand over the young man's face, satisfied that he was still blind he picked him up and carried him effortlessly out of the room. His first thought was to separate all three of the Winchesters but then he had a sudden burst of inspiration.

Whistling with happiness he deposited his large bundle on the floor just opposite Dean who was still hanging from the cuffs, groggy and unaware of what was happening in front of him.

Decebal arranged Sam on the floor into the same position he found him in, and then stepped out of the room again, when he stopped and went back to the door interested in what was about to happen.

'Dad?' Sam whimpered reaching out with a shaking hand, 'Dad?' When he received no answer Sam pulled himself up onto all fours and tried to crawl over to where he thought John lay. 'Dad where are you?' He reached out his hand shaking he started to weep silently.

'Who's there?' Dean mumbled unable to hold his head up for too long, his head felt heavy and filled with fog.

'Dean?' Sam croaked, 'Dean is that you?'

'Sammy? Get outta here Sam 'fore his comes back.' Dean tried to move and gave up after a few seconds, 'I can't ... I'm tied to...'

'Dean where are you?' Sam asked frantically feeling around, 'please, please no more traps.'

'Sam focus, it's not a trap I am here.'

'No, no he's in my mind, it's another trap, another way of hurting me.' Sam cried out as he curled back into a foetal position, he pushed up against the wall and started to weep again, 'I can't do this anymore.'

'Sam please you have to listen to my voice.' Dean rasped out, he could feel the poison sloughing through his body, 'come on Sammy please listen to me.'

'No, no it's another trick. He wants to drive me insane.' Sam groaned rocking himself he tried to curl his long body even tighter into himself.

'No Sam focus, listen to my voice it's me Dean I – I need your help.'

'Dean?' Sam stopped rocking and lifted his head slightly, 'Dean where are you?'

'Hanging on the wall just to your left.'

'No I – I don't believe ... Dean?'

'Yeah that's right Sammy, just listen to me and don't take any notice of anything else.' Dean spoke slowly, he could feel his strength waning.

'Dean?' Sam uncurled himself and slowly pushed himself up the wall, 'where are you?'

'Okay Sammy that's good, move to steps to your left.' Dean watched Sam cautiously move, he tried to keep his head up but his neck was not co-operating with him.

'Okay now come straight ahead, that's it two more steps.' Dean directed him.

Sam put out a hand to steady himself and then waited for another direction from his brother but all of a sudden there was only silence. 'Dean?' He cried out again, he could hear his heart hammering against his chest as panic set in. 'Dean?'

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

Oh where, Oh where has your big brother gone?

Disclaimer: as per the first chapter, nothing changes much anyway!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 24

Dean glared at Decebal as he fought in vain to try to stop him from replacing the ball-gag, he turned his head reluctantly as Sam stumbled and almost fell, and his plaintive cries broke Dean's heart. All he wanted to do was to scream to Sam to run, to run, and get out as fast as he could. But instead, he was silenced and his brother blind.

Decebal smiled as he watched Sam flounder about sightless and now seemingly alone with no one to direct him, or to protect him.

Sam dropped to his knees and felt around the floor, _get a grip Samuel, something has happened to Dean you are not a weakling get up and get moving_. Sam shook his head, closed his eyes, and took a deep shuddering breath, and then he gradually stood up, uncurling himself until he stood his full height. Exhaling he stretched his neck and snapped his shoulders back, and forced himself to listen carefully for any sound whatsoever.

Finally, he heard Dean's muffled breathes just to his right, scratching against the bricks as Dean moved and tried to signal Sam. Then he smelt the strong odour of sulphur, Decebal was either in the room he was just here.

Taking a determined step to his right Sam forced himself to stay calm and follow the sound of Dean's breathing.

Decebal watched with renewed interest as the blinded young man started to rebel again, he was certainly impressed with the boy's tenacity; most people would have given up and fallen into a blathering heap by now. Instead, Sam rallied and started to search for his brother again. He turned his stare to Dean who was also watching Sam's tortuously slow progress, wide-eyed and hopeful. The demon's stomach twisted in anger and jealousy, even deprived of sight and sound the brothers still managed to find each other; the bond between them was sickening.

He lifted his hand to send Sam reeling backwards but stopped himself suddenly changing his mind; the movement caught Dean's attention and he tore his gaze from Sam to watch Decebal concern written across his face as he saw him lift his hand and aim it at Sam.

Amused at this show of brotherly love and sickened at the same time Decebal wanted nothing better than to kill Sam and John and take Dean for himself; for eternity.

No, he decided to do what he intended on doing, he waved his hand and kicked up a strong wind in the room preventing Sam from moving any further. When it eased, Dean stared even wider at Sam and just in front of him. Before Decebal disappeared during the windstorm he placed dangerous traps in front of Sam, the blind young man could do nothing but walk unknowingly into them.

Large shards of sharp glass their jagged edges pointed towards Sam gleamed in the dull light. Beyond them lay a circle of barbed wire surrounding Sam completely; the final trap sickened Dean to his stomach. Sharpened metal spikes ringed the wire, they had just appeared from out of the rock floor. If Sam managed to get past the glass and wire there was no possible way, he could avoid the spikes.

Frantically he tried to work the gag loose to warn Sam, when he heard a pain-filled cry. Looking down he saw the large piece of glass protruding from Sam's foot, rubbing his face against the rough bricks and rocks, scraping more of his skin than anything off his cheek Dean finally managed to snap the leather strap and shake the ball loose from his mouth. Gasping for air, he tried twice before he could force his voice out, 'Sam stop don't go any further.'

'Dean?'

'Decebal has you trapped, please Sam stop where you are.'

'Dean where are you?'

'Still hanging around ... Decebal gagged me I couldn't guide you.'

'I – I could hear your breathing.' Sam admitted turning his head towards the direction Dean's voice came from.

'Okay, now Sam we have to concentrate and focus, he has you ringed by broken glass...'

'No shit.' Sam ground out as he finished prying the shard from his foot, he could feel the blood seeping from the wound.

'Next is a ring of barbed wire but it's the last...'

'...what is it Dean?'

'Spikes you are surrounded by very sharp spikes, if you take a step in any direction and fall you will go face down onto them.'

'Ah okay, so we're good then?' Sam tried to smile but it looked more like a grimace.

'Yeah piece of cake Sammy.'

'Hey Dude it's Sam okay, not Sammy.'

'Whatever _Sammmmy_.' Dean quipped hating to bait his brother when he was so vulnerable but he needed Sam to be at his most perceptive and calm, well as much as he could be.

'Where do I go from here _Deana_?' Sam shot back.

Dean stared around for a moment gauging the extent of the vile trappings before he spoke again. 'Okay Sam ... listen to me carefully I need you to take one step backwards, now one of my strides not one of your freakishly long ones.'

'Dude.' Sam sighed as he moved backwards carefully, 'okay next.'

'Next ah okay, next move to your left about half a stride ... great okay this is gonna be the hard part, I need you to shuffle your feet.'

'Shuffle?'

'Yeah Dude, no picking your feet up, just push them to your left again, use your feet to feel for anything sharp.'

'Oh wonderful Dean.' Sam started to move painstakingly through the maze of danger, he felt the sharp sting from the glass as his feet glided past them, and then he felt nothing but clear floor. Releasing his breath, he was holding without realising it; Sam turned his face back to Dean's direction. 'Dean you still with me?'

'Yeah, okay now this is gonna be the tricky part, the barbed wire.'

'Dude I don't know if I can.'

'Yeah you can Sammy, now focus you are going to have to crawl forward from where you are now.'

'Crawl forward but that takes me away from you.'

'Only for a moment, do it Sammy.'

'Fine Deana,' Sam snapped as he dropped to his knees and crawled straight ahead groping with his hands as he moved cautiously, letting out a small yelp when his fingers came into contact with the razor sharp wire.

'Sam this is the hard bit and well it is gonna hurt.'

'Gee Dean ya think.'

'I need you to crawl under the wire.'

'You what?'

'The wire is looped around you but not fixed down so it can be lifted...'

'...and how am I supposed to do that?'

'The best way would be to get onto your back, use your feet to push you and try to hold the wire up with your hands as you go.'

'You sure that there is no other way?'

'Sam.'

'Okay going.' Sam laid down on his back and took a shuddering breath as he positioned himself and then held it as he slid under the wire, wincing as the barbs sliced through the palms of his hands.

Dean watched his brother's progress in silence, holding his own breath as tears started to fall, all he could see was Sam's blood running down his arms and splashing his torso. After what seemed like forever; Sam's head emerged from the wire and then he managed to free the rest of himself, his arms and hands a bloody mess of welts, some long and shallow others looked deep and in need of stitching.

Sam let out a sob and cradled his injured hands to his chest, 'I can't do this Dean.' He cried ignoring the tears of pain and frustration as they ran down his cheeks.

'Yes you can Sam, you only have one more obstacle to get past, and then you're free.'

'But I will never be free will I Dean?'

'And what does that mean?'

'I'm blind Dean; I'm a liability to you and Dad now.'

'Don't you talk like that Sam, you hear me, there will be a cure for you blindness I'm sure of it.'

'Glad you are.'

'Samuel Winchester you are not going to give up.' Dean yelled in his best impersonation of their father, 'now get moving.'

'You don't get to order me about Dean.'

'Do it, stop whining like a girl, and do it.'

'Do what Dean?'

'The spikes are set in place so you are going to have to weave your way through them.' Dean said as he tried to work out an escape route for Sam that was the safest. 'Can you stand up?'

Sam nodded and slowly stood; swaying slightly Dean caught his breath as he watched his sibling try to right himself without falling. As soon as he was steady, Dean exhaled and started to instruct him through the last obstacle.

'Take a half-step straight ahead ... okay take another one to your right don't lift your foot up too high that's it. Okay one slightly longer step straight ahead, whoa stop Sam back up a fraction okay now straighten up a bit, that's it.' Dean tried to keep his voice as calm as possible but it was becoming increasingly harder, 'there is a spike directly in front of your left foot so I need you to shuffle to your right just a fraction ... yep that's it okay Sam we're nearly there, keep going straight yep that's it, okay stop can you nudge the spike with your right foot? Yep that's it you need to avoid that so take a step to your left, that's it now straighten up and keep going without moving sideways. Ahh!'

'Dean?'

'Keep moving Sammy.' Dean ground out as his body bucked with another jolt of electricity. 'Ah, I ah one more step that's...'

'Dean?' Sam yelled as the panic started to rise, 'Dean?'

'Oh dear what a shame seems like your big brother is a little charged at the moment.' Decebal's voice boomed in the room, spinning around Sam tried to pinpoint where it was coming from but it seemed to come from everywhere.

'Where are you?' Sam bellowed, 'show yourself you coward.'

'Sam.' Dean's weak whisper broke through Sam's panic, 'it's okay.'

'Dean what happened?'

'He ahh noooo!' Dean screamed as another charge of electricity coursed through the metal cuffs and flashed through him, making his muscles contort and buckle.

'Dean!' Sam cried out stumbling forward he tripped on the last spike and felt himself falling forward unable to stop himself. His scream filled the room as the spike pierced his side as his weight forced him down onto it.

'Sammy.' Dean cried as he watched his brother slump unconscious impaled on the metal bar; a dark pool of blood formed under him.

'No! Sammy you can't do this Decebal please don't do this to him.'

'What will you give for his life Dean?' Decebal materialised in front of Dean blocking his view of Sam.

'What do you want?'

'It is simple I will make sure that young Sam will not die if you agree to stay with me of your own free will.'

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

Oh where, Oh where has your big brother gone?

Disclaimer: as per the first chapter, nothing changes much anyway!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Hi all sorry it has taken so long in posting this next chapter but, it is Spring here in Australia and couple that with being in the middle of a harsh drought ... well sinus season is well and truly here. Been battling my own fever this week, but as long as my hands don't get too sweaty I will see how I go writing this chapter. I can't leave poor Sammy hanging like that much longer ... or can I?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 25

Sam moaned and opened his eyes slowly, the milkiness seemed to be fading slightly, he could make out definite shapes now. Slowly he tried to sit up but a sharp pain cut into his attempt and he fell down onto his back again.

His shaking hand probed the offending area, he felt the thick bandage wrapped around his side, frowning he tried to remember what had happened.

'Dean.' He yelled as the memory came flooding back to him, trying make his way out of the trap to save his older brother, only stumbling at the last step onto a spike.

'Please lie still.' A woman's voice cut into the vivid images and memories startling Sam, 'you're going to break your stitches open by struggling like that.'

'Where am I?' He rasped, turning his face in the direction of the voice, 'who are you?'

'I am Gloria your nurse and if you don't stop struggling I will have to go and get the doctor to sedate you again.'

'Where am I?' Sam asked again forcing himself to calm down he needed to stay lucid to find out what Decebal had done to them.

'You are in Eastside Hospital; you have been here for three days.' The nurse answered as she checked the monitors surrounding Sam.

'How, how did I get here?'

'Someone left you at the doors of our ER department in the middle of the night. We nearly lost you twice before the doctor was able to stop the bleeding.' She glanced down at Sam her gaze softening as she looked at his terror stricken face and then she looked at his eyes. 'Have you got a sight problem?'

'Ah yeah I'm not sure what happened, it's slowly coming back I can see shapes but ... why what is it?' Sam's voice rose a little when he heard the change in the nurse's.

'Perhaps we should get a doctor to have a look first.' She said patting his arm, 'but for now you really do have to stay as calm as possible.'

'Did anyone ... was anyone with me when they found me?'

'No I am sorry but you were alone, Sam can you tell me your last name?'

'My last name? Ah Mitchell Sam Mitchell.' Sam frowned for some strange reason that name fell from his lips.

'Okay that's fine Sam, you had no ID on you at all and all you would say was your first name, and call out the name Dean.'

'Dean was ... is my brother.' Sam gritted out.

'Oh the police want to talk to you as well.'

'Why?'

'Sam ... do you remember much about what happened to you?'

'Fragments.' Sam admitted not wanting to give too much away.

'Sam when they brought you in, you were badly beaten, stabbed with something other than a knife in your side, a head wound and now your eyes. Do you know who did this to you?'

'No.' Sam whispered letting his eyes close he feigned sleep hoping that the questioning nurse would leave him in peace.

Gloria watched as Sam's eyes closed and his breathing seemed to regulate, the poor boy must have fallen asleep, quietly she left the room carrying his chart to find the doctor, his eyes worried her greatly. She had never seen such a milky film over someone's eyes like that, not even severe cataracts looked like that.

'Dean.' A small tear trickled down Sam's cheek as he tried to make himself remember what had happened after he fell onto the spike, 'Dad, oh god Dad.' He whispered as it all came flooding back to him.

Frustrated he sat up and pulled the tubing from his arm sending his IV flying against the wall, holding his side he forced himself up and onto shaky legs, squinting he could just make out the bathroom door to his left and the main door straight ahead of him. With a shuffling movement, he started to lurch towards the bathroom in search of his clothes. Dizziness assailed him as he took one last step before collapsing face down with one hand reaching out, unconsciousness taking him further away from Dean and their father once again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John woke with a fright, he didn't recognise where he was, his broken arm now numb hung limply by his side as he scrambled to his feet and tried to make out where he was.

Stumbling he managed to find a major road just across from a large hospital, weaving his way through the traffic he managed to find his way to the ER department before his knees gave and he crumpled to the floor in pain.

He could hear the shouts around him as medical staff came to his aid, hands lifting him and placing him on the gurney, 'get off me.' He mumbled, 'gotta find my sons.'

'This is so weird you're the second mystery guest to this ER.' A nurse said as they settled him into a cubicle.

'What are you talking about?' John managed to get out as he tried to focus on the woman.

'Oh I have another patient, young man came in badly beaten with a large injury in his side. Shame the poor kid is blind.'

'Wha ... what did ... he ... look ... like?'

'Very tall, and skinny, he looks like he has lost a lot of weight during his ordeal, dark brown hair ... why do you know him?'

'He ... ah sounds like my ... son.' John managed to get out, 'Sam.'

'Sam? Sam Mitchell?' The nurse frowned as she stared down at the man, she could definitely see a resemblance between the two. 'Do you know what happened to him?'

'We ... ah where is ... he?' John tried to sit up, 'I have to ... go.'

'Nope not until that arm gets x-rayed and the doctor checks you over.' Gloria stood firm as John reluctantly sat back on the gurney, 'Sam is going nowhere and neither are you.'

'Dean? My other son Dean is he?'

'Sam mentioned him too, no I'm sorry Mr Mitchell you're other son is still missing it seems.'

An hour later with a fresh white cast settled into a sling and his injuries tended too John had the nurse wheel him into Sam's room, where they found the young man lying face down on the floor.

'Oh my God.' Gloria cried out as she hit the call button and went straight to Sam, 'what have you done?'

Gently she rolled him over to check his vitals, his pulse was faint but still there, his breath came in short sharp gasps, but it was the wound in his side that worried her, the white bandage now stained red and a dark red flood flowed onto the floor, 'dammit Sam you opened your stitches.'

'What's going on?' John demanded his eyes fixed on his youngest child.

'He's opened the wound again, I have no idea what he is doing on the floor or how long.' Gloria said as two orderlies helped lift Sam back into the bed.

'Nurse get this patient back to his own room.' The doctor ordered running into the room and saw John propped up in a wheelchair.

'Cold day in hell before I leave my son's side.' John growled, 'now stop wasting time on me and see to him.'

John watched as they worked around Sam, not wanting to disturb his injuries any further they decided to resuture the wound there, his IV reconnected and then the doctor checked Sam's eyes, swearing under his breath when he saw the milky film.

'Has the Ophthalmologist been to see him yet?'

'No Doctor he has been paged.'

'Page him again.' The doctor said as he finished his examination and turned to John, 'your son is lucky he was found when he was.'

'How is he?'

'The wound is the biggest worry, he has lost a lot of blood, and it is showing early signs of infection. I have ordered antibiotics as well as his pain meds, he needs a transfusion to replace the blood loss, he is a very ill young man. Whoever did this to him ...' the doctor let his voice trail as he saw the weariness and worry take over John. 'Mr Mitchell I suggest that you go and get into your own bed and rest.'

'I told you before Doctor, I am not leaving my son's side.' John said looking past the white coated man to the still form of Sam.

'Dad?' Sam whispered hearing his father's voice, he was sure that he had died and was about meet up with his entire family.

'Sammy?' John cried out desperately trying to push himself over to the bed, the doctor relented his hard stance and wheeled the father closer to his son, realising that both needed each other at the moment.

'Sammy I'm here.' John said gripping his hand tightly, 'I'm here son.'

'Dad?' Sam turned his face towards his father's voice, 'Dad am I?'

'It's okay Sam you're gonna be okay.' John said wincing when he saw his son's sightless eyes.

'Dean?'

'I –I don't know son, I just don't know.'

'Decebal is he?'

'I woke up in an alley across the road earlier; I honestly don't know what happened.'

'He's taken him hasn't he?' Sam whispered, tears falling freely again. 'We're back where we started aren't we?'


	26. Chapter 26

Oh where, Oh where has your big brother gone?

Disclaimer: as per the first chapter, nothing changes much anyway!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Sorry for not posting sooner, this fever has taken longer than usual to get over, sigh but the boys wouldn't leave me alone until I got some of it down, so here tis...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 26

Decebal watched Dean pacing his room, his pet seemed to be getting restless even though Decebal gave him every luxury the demon could think of and yet he still acted like a prisoner.

'Dean, Dean, Dean what am I to do with you?' Decebal sighed as he appeared in the bedroom draped over the bed.

'What do you think?' Dean snarled annoyed with the intrusion and where it was. 'Let me go and then I'll be happy.'

'Ah but remember our little bargain Dean, you for them, as long as you stay here with me I will leave Sam and John alone.'

'How do I know you haven't already killed them?'

'Would I do that to you?' Decebal laughed, 'don't answer that ... they are both fine and are patients at the hospital, both are also doing extremely well but it does seem that dear Samuel is still blind.'

'You're making it all up just to annoy me.'

'Oh my dear boy you are paranoid aren't you.' Decebal laughed, 'come I can show you I am not lying.' The bedroom door opened of its own accord and Decebal floated out of the room not waiting to see if Dean followed him or not, he knew his pet well.

In the next room Dean found himself standing in the middle of a well established surveillance area, one wall lined with computer monitors showing different scenes, buildings both interiors and exteriors.

'And you call me paranoid.' Dean breathed when he saw the advanced technical equipment.

'It has its uses, now if you would direct your attention to the monitors in front of you.' Decebal said as he waved his hands, the screen flickered, and gradually the images solidified. Stunned Dean watched the scene unfolding on the small screen, he could see Sam lying in a hospital bed attached to various machines and drips, one obviously was a bag of blood transfusing him. His baby brother looked so pale and fragile in the bed; he moaned and started to thrash about as another nightmare gripped him, even in hospital the night terrors never eased for Sam.

The monitor flickered and another angle of the room came into focus and Dean could see his father sleeping in a wheelchair his broken arm encased in a white cast. 'How, how do I know that these are real and not just something you conjured up?'

'Keep watching Dean, this is real time.' Decebal said quietly watching all of Dean's reactions, as he moved closer to the monitors and reached out a hand to touch the screen, as though he tried to connect to his brother through the glass. Such brotherly love ... so sickening.

Dean watched the screens and soon forgot Decebal's presence, as Sam woke up with a fright, his sightless eyes darting around the room as though he could see. 'Dean?' His voice barely audible to Dean through the speakers. Without thinking, he flicked the volume up a couple of notches and sank down onto a chair, his heart throbbing painfully in his chest.

John appeared next to Sam's bed, trying to console the youngest of the Winchester clan, but he was becoming inconsolable as he refused to listen to whatever John was saying. 'Why can't I hear Dad?' He asked without turning around.

'Makes it more fun this way.'

'Jerk.' Dean muttered, 'fucking jerk.'

'Language Dean, do you want me to cut your viewing privileges?'

'What do you want now Decebal?'

'Such cynicism in one so young.' The demon sighed, 'if you wish I can make the monitors available to you in your room to watch at anytime, as long as you no longer resist me and accept your fate. The more you accept it the more rewards you will receive.'

'What is my fate according to you?' Dean asked still unable to take his eyes away from his family.

'I chose you Dean, I could have had your brother and his delectable psychic abilities, perfect to train but unfortunately he suffered the mishap with his eyes. Although I have always preferred you Dean, even when you were younger you were tenacious, what you wanted you got no matter how much you had to fight. The way you protect your brother and play the diplomat with him and your father. Your undying loyalty it gets me right here.' Decebal placed a hand on his chest and gave a mock sob, 'I like you Dean and want you to like me.'

'Yeah and it rains in hell, what is really going on?' Dean demanded, 'you have so far sent me and my family to the brink of death and or insanity over the last few months, played games with us and ... and what you did to Sam, I will kill you as soon as I get the chance, raise you up and kill you again.'

'Ah now that's the Dean I wanted the fire in your belly Dean, willing to fight for what you want yet?'

'Fuck you.'

'Yes please.' Decebal laughed, 'let me leave you here for a while to bond with your ... TV ... family.' His laugh lingered as he disappeared leaving Dean locked in the room to watch Sam's hospital room unable to contact anyone, unable to do anything but watch.

Dean sat back in the chair and scrubbed his face with his hands as he watched his brother and father start to argue once again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Sam you're not listening.'

'No Dad I am listening I am not agreeing.' Sam snapped, 'there has to be another way.'

'You heard the doctor Sam; you need an eye operation if you want to regain your sight.'

'Dad all I want to do is get outta here and go find Dean.' Sam said trying to reign in his temper, his head ached enough without adding to the tension.

'I know Son, but ... if this can give you your sight back then wouldn't it be worth it?'

'The doc said that it might come back on its own.'

'Sam he said it was also very, very low odds that it would happen and it could take months.'

'But ...'

'Sammy I know how you feel about Dean, I do to but you have to think of yourself as well. When you can see again we will find Dean together.'

'What if the operation doesn't work? There's only an eighty percent chance of success, what if I never see again?' Sam's voice broke as he felt the enormity of the situation weighing on him even more. 'What did he do to me Dad? Why take my sight?'

'I honestly don't know Son, but we're gonna get through this.'

'Dad ... I want you to ... go find Dean without me.'

'What?'

'You said that they are releasing you tomorrow? So go, don't hang around here for me go and get Dean back.'

'I am not going to leave you alone Sam.'

'Hey it's not like I can see you at the moment anyway.'

'Sam.'

'Please Dad, I'll agree to stay here if and only if you promise to go and find Dean.'

'You are so much like your mother sometimes.' John said shaking his head he took his son's hand in his own, 'alright as long as you stay put and no more attempts to leave on your own then I will start looking for him.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Sammy.' Dean whispered as he sat back and watched his father slowly and painfully make his way out of the room in search of the nurse to relay Sam's agreement to the surgery. 'Fuck Sam I wish I could be there for you.'

'Dean?' Sam spoke aloud tilting his head slightly as though he listened for his brother's voice, 'Dean?'

'Sam?' Dean sat up and took another look at the console in front of him, 'Sam can you hear me?' He flicked a couple of switches and stared at the monitor, using a dial he could change the direction taking in more of the room, 'hang in there Sammy I'm trying, just no techno geek like you.' A small light started to shine above one of the switches he turned on. He cleared his voice and tried again, 'Sam can you hear me?'

'Dean? Okay I am officially going insane.' Sam announced as he sank back down on his pillows, 'hearing voices.'

'Nope Dude pay attention you are not hearing voices.'

'Where are you then?'

'Fuck should I know? Okay Decebal has cameras set up in your hospital room, if I behave then this is a reward, I don't think he realised that the microphones are working.'

'It's so good to hear your voice Man.'

'Same here, so why were you fighting with Dad over your surgery?'

'You heard that?'

'Yeah ... ah shit someone's coming Sam, I am gonna have to turn this off.'

'Dean I ...'

'Yeah I know Dude; I'll be in touch as soon as I can.' Dean said as he switched the mike off and returned to his seat as the door opened behind him. 'Whatever you're selling I aint interested.'

'It is time to start earning you rewards Dean.' Decebal said as he closed down the monitors, 'if you do well, the door between here and your room will be unlocked and you can watch your family for as long as they are in hospital.'


	27. Chapter 27

Oh where, Oh where has your big brother gone?

Disclaimer: as per the first chapter, nothing changes much anyway!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to post this update but I had to finish up three assessments to hand in this week and one was an essay on schools of theory in literature ... now I know what I prefer to write but if I want my Diploma well I guess I do have to prioritise!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 27

'So what do you want me to do?' Dean asked trying to sound nonchalant about it all, 'theft? Hmm nah that's not your style ... beat up someone for you? Nah you like doing that yourself, so what is it Deci?'

'Deci? Hmm I am not sure I approve of your shortening my name, it smacks of insolence and familiarity but I digress, it is such a small task it barely rates a mention.'

'So don't mention it.'

'When you mentioned theft well you were closer than you thought.'

'Out with it, time is money.'

'I need a particular dagger for a ritual and there is only one person who has it.'

'Who?'

'Now this is where it gets interesting, you see Dean I want you to steal it from your father, without his knowing of course. Remember I will be watching and you will be on a very short leash. If you even attempt to leave behind a message or try to contact John in anyway, I will revoke your privileges and well let's say poor Sammy will be blind for life.'

'You wouldn't.'

'Just do as I instruct bring me back the dagger and you can spend the next day watching your brother's healing process.' Decebal waved his hand at the monitoring equipment, 'surely one little dagger is worth it.'

'Dad will know.'

'Will he? He is still recovering from his own injuries and young Samuel ... poor Sam his surgeon is a very good friend of mine, and well complications do arise in such delicate surgery.'

'You ... you are controlling what happens to Sam in the hospital?'

'Yes, delightful isn't it.' Decebal gloated happily, 'actually it was my idea for the surgery. His eyes would have eventually cleared without intervention but well adds to the spice of the story doesn't it.'

'You're sick!'

'Nope just someone who enjoys what they do.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John watched as they wheeled Sam back into his room, gauze pads covering his eyes with a bright white bandage wrapped tightly around his head holding them in place. What made John shudder was when he saw the ventilation equipment surrounding Sam and the thick tube that down his throat and taped to the side of his mouth, the only sound was the soft hissing as each the machines fed him oxygen. Two IV poles on either side of his bed contained different fluids. One supplying necessary fluid with his medications mixed in the other supplying much needed blood, replacing the amount Sam had lost.

'Doctor what's going on? Why the ventilator?'

'I am sorry Mr Mitchell, there were complications during surgery, and Sam stopped breathing a couple of times and had to be resuscitated, we had to intubate him in recovery when he stopped breathing again.'

'But it was just to fix his eyes.' John said unable to tear his gaze away from his youngest born.

'Sam was already in a weakened state Mr Mitchell, unfortunately his resistance is very low and well, he has to want to live, to fight for it.'

'You think he let himself ... no my son wouldn't do that.' John shook his head, Sam was the more sensitive one of his two sons, he carried the weight of the Winchester family on his shoulders, and John knew that, even though he and Dean wanted to protect Sam forever he carried the emotional baggage for the three of them. It would be so easy for Sam to give in; too easy. 'How, how long will he be on the ventilator?'

'That is up to Sam himself, the faster he wakes the better but for now, all we can do is wait.' The doctor said and then left John alone with Sam.

Sighing deeply John wearily sank down into the overstuffed chair and closed his eyes his exhaustion catching up with him. He needed Dean so badly; Dean knew how to get through to Sam he always did even when they were children. Sam didn't have to say or do anything Dean just knew what he wanted and was always there to protect his baby brother.

John tried to excuse his own failures as a father on the demon that took their mother away from them, but deep down he knew that there was no one else to blame except for himself. Sam was too much like Mary and it hurt to look at the boy, those smiling eyes and the dimples and her own intuitiveness though John was loathe to admit it hers was as strong as Sam's.

The fights were the only way John could see of distancing himself from Sam, being confronted with Mary's son every day, unlike Dean who was the same as his father. Too much probably, sometimes he found himself wondering what would have happened if he and Mary were able to have had a third child. Who that one would have turned out like.

Movement from the bed brought John out of his reverie, Sam was thrashing about in the bed pawing at the tube in his throat, quickly John pressed the call button before going to Sam's side, 'it's okay Sam calm down the doctor will be here in a minute to take it out.' John stared up at the door still no one had answered the buzzer. 'Hang in there Kiddo I'll be right back.'

John hurried as fast as he could to the door and into the hallway, this was so wrong where were all of the nurses and doctors? He could hear the choking sounds coming from Sam as he tried to fight the ventilator.

'I need help here.' John yelled repeatedly until finally Gloria appeared from the lifts. 'AH thank God Gloria I need help.'

'What is it Mr Mitchell?'

'It's Sam he's waking up and fighting the ventilator.'

'What? What's he doing on that machine?' The nurse looked stunned as she hurried into the room behind John, 'what happened Mr Mitchell? I have been off duty since yesterday morning.'

'They operated on his eyes, the doctor said that he had to be intubated after he stopped breathing more than once after the surgery.'

'They did this after surgery?' Gloria asked confused as she gave Sam a cursory examination, 'okay I will be right back I just have to get the things I need to remove this.' Gloria sniffed disdainfully.

'Will you be right to remove it?'

'Yes, yes I am fully trained, I will be right back.' Gloria gave John a reassuring pat on the arm and hurried away.

A short time later Sam lay quiet in his bed, breathing on his own once again, the ventilator equipment gone and now the only monitor beeping was the heart one.

'He looks much better now.' John whispered giving Gloria a shaky smile, 'thanks.'

'I am so sorry Mr Mitchell this should never have happened; I don't understand where the other nurses got to.'

'Well I am glad it was you.'

'Thanks Mr Mitchell.'

'Please call me John.'

'Okay then John, well I had better go and see to some of the other patients and then I will be back to check on Sam.'

'Thanks again Gloria.'

'Just doing my job.' Gloria smiled blushing prettily as she left the room.

'Dad?' Sam's whisper sounded hoarse and raspy. 'Dad you there?'

'I'm here Son; you gave us a bit of a scare.'

'Scared myself.' Sam said then started coughing, long rough hacking coughs, his throat irritated from the tubing, felt raw and very itchy. 'Dean?'

'We'll find him Sammy, but we're gonna get you well first.'

'No, no Dean he ... ' Sam started to cough again, his breath taken away with each spasm. Weakly he let out a sigh and seemed to have drifted off again.

'Sammy?' John whispered laying his hand on Sam's he sat down again and rested his head against his youngest child's arm on the bed. Too weary to hold his head up any longer.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean glanced around the car park once more before making his way over to his father's truck. How John had found it and brought it, here Dean didn't understand but it was there, alongside it was his baby, the impala.

The familiar sight of the two cars gave Dean a tiny thread of hope to cling to, easily he picked the lock to the secret weapon compartment in his father's truck and found the ornate dagger. Sighing heavily he slid it into his jacket pocket, and then started to replace everything to the original places when he stopped himself and deliberately put the other daggers back in the wrong order, praying that his father would realise it was him and then relocked the compartment and started to move away from the cars, his heart breaking at the sight of the impala sitting there and he couldn't even sit in it.

'Well done Mr Winchester, now get in the car the Master is waiting.' A voice came from a car skidding to a stop in front of him, the backdoor already opened for him. As he reluctantly climbed into the car he glanced up at the hospital, Sam and his Dad were there, so close, so fucking close.

Before he realised what was happening handcuffs snapped over his wrists and a gag tied tightly across his mouth and knotted at the back of his head, roughly he felt himself pushed down onto the floor of the car wedged behind the front seats. A hand slid in and pulled the dagger out of his jacket pocket and then he found himself in darkness as a thick black blanket dropped over his face, muffling his protests even more than the gag.

They drove for what seemed like hours before Dean felt himself dragged out of the car feet first. Unable to stop himself he landed on the ground with a thump, feeling the breath knocked out of him. Disorientated once again he felt them lift him and carry him inside. The blanket shifted just enough for him to catch a glimpse of the interior of the house. The bright white walls and ceiling above him, the hallway seemed to be very long from one end to the other, before they locked a door behind them effectively locking him out of the main part of the house. Then they turned and went down a flight of stairs carelessly bumping Dean on the steps on the way down. Finally, they reached another door opening into the room he had occupied earlier. Back where he had started from.

Roughly the dropped him onto the floor and pulled the blanket aside, then without speaking to him removed the cuffs and the gag before leaving through the same door. Dean sat for a moment and waited for the fogginess to leave before he slowly got to his feet.

Lurching forward he found the connecting door and just as Decebal promised it was unlocked. Relief flooded his abused and broken body as he lowered himself onto the chair and flicked the monitors on again.

As everything came into focus he saw Sam lying in the bed but this time he his head was swathed in thick white bandages, John slept next to him resting his head on the bed next to Sam's arm. Another wave of relief hit him, they were okay, both of them were okay, and it looked like Sam had gone through the unnecessary surgery.

Annoyed Dean scrubbed at the tears prickling his eyes, he was not going to show weakness now, _Sam and Dad need me, they need me to survive and be strong_. The thought wove its way through his mind and became his mantra; he had to be strong to save them and himself.

'Hang in there Sammy.' He said touching the screen lightly.

'Dean?' Sam's head moved slightly as he heard his brother's voice.

'Sammy? You okay?'

'Yeah I guess ... what about you?'

'I – I'm fine, Sam did they?'

'Dunno the doctor wants to take the bandages off in a few days and see.' Sam shrugged painfully, 'I should wake Dad.'

'No, no let him sleep I don't have much time I can hear him coming again.'

'Dean ... I'

'Yeah I know Sam, me too.' Dean smiled sadly and flicked the switches off just as he heard the outside door unlocking.

'Ah Mr Winchester you did extremely well for your first job.' Decebal said as he swept into the room, 'who were you talking too?'

'No one why you hearing voices Deci? Oh don't tell me you hear things go bump in the night too?'

'I am not going to ask you again Dean answer me.'

'Fine I was ah talking to Sam if you must know.' Dean answered defiantly, 'why can't a guy talk to his brother these days.'

'You were talking to the screen?'

'Yeah what of it? Actually I get a more interesting conversation with the screen than I do with you.' Dean quipped though unable to dodge the resounding slap as Decebal's open hand connected with his cheek.

'I will not have such impudence Dean perhaps I should take away your reward as punishment.'

'No, no I promise I'll behave, just let me watch Dad and Sam a little while longer ... please.'


	28. Chapter 28

Oh where, Oh where has your big brother gone?

Disclaimer: as per the first chapter, nothing changes much anyway!

* * *

CHAPTER 28

Dean hated grovelling at the best of times but especially when it came to Decebal, but he had to swallow his pride for now, he had to keep the line of communications open with Sam as long as he could.

He stared up at the demon with a thoughtful look on his face, 'I promise to behave if you let me keep watching Dad and Sam, as long as I know that they are okay ... it makes it easier.'

'Makes what easier Dean?' Decebal asked suspicion heavy in his voice.

'Makes it easier staying here with you.' Dean said floundering for the right words so he wouldn't upset his captor again.

'What would you do to keep the privilege?' Decebal said after considering what Dean had just said for a few minutes.

'I don't know what you're talking about.' Dean muttered his heart starting to thump as his panic grew; he had just backed himself into a very tight corner.

'You can have your precious time with the screens, talking or whatever else you do, but I want something from you first.'

'What?'

'Your word, I know you Dean Winchester you are an honourable man. You are a trained soldier, a warrior who lives by the code and will die by the code. So when I ask you to give your word I know you will give it and keep it.'

'Deci dude you're rambling, just get to your point.'

'I want your word that if I allow you unrestricted access to the cameras and monitors while they are in the hospital and afterwards you will do what I want.'

'Which is?'

'I will allow you a phone call to your father, _not_ Sam, you are to tell him that you have decided to stay here with me indefinitely, that you are happy here with me and for him and Sam to go on without you.'

'Dad will never believe that; Sam will never believe that.' Dean said paling at the thought of staying forever with the lunatic demon.

'They will if you are convincing enough Dean, after all we have spent so much time together lately ... we have become rather fond of each other.'

'Dude now that is plain gross.' Dean exclaimed, 'that is something Dad will never ever believe.'

'Do not cross me Dean, I do not ask for much.'

'But what you want I'm so not willing to give.'

'Think about it Dean I can offer you the world on a silver platter.'

'Great a freaking life and leave me alone.' Dean yelled as the realisation finally sunk in, 'I would rather die first.'

'Don't tempt me.' Decebal hissed with a wave of his hand Dean flew back against the wall, the wind knocked out of him. Invisible hands held him tightly against the wall immobilising him completely, then with another flick of a wrist, Dean's clothes ripped away from his body, and fell in shreds at his feet.

'Let me down and fight fair.' Dean ground out through his gritted teeth.

'Now where would be the fun in that?' Decebal laughed enjoying the look of sheer discomfort and fury on Dean's face. 'You do have a magnificent body Dean ... do you know that.'

'Great just my luck I get a gay demon.' Dean sighed dramatically, 'sorry no offence intended, but I am sure that there are lots of other demons and people who would jump at the chance to ... do whatever ... with you. But me? Sorry I like the ladies, and only the ladies.'

'Dean, Dean, Dean what am I to do with you.' Decebal sighed shaking his head he moved closer to the young hunter until he stood within inches from him. Then he ran a sharp fingernail down his chest and stomach scratching a thin ribbon of blood as he moved downwards. Smiling evilly, he let Dean drop slightly until he was level face-to-face with him and then he cupped his hand around Dean's cheek caressing it gently.

'I could make life so good for you.' He whispered his hot acrid breath spread across Dean's face, choking him. 'You would want for nothing, I can conjure up anything your heart desires, wealth, property whatever you want.'

'As long as I stay as your puppet.' Dean snarled, 'I would rather die.'

'I can arrange that, a shame but what is a demon to do ... hmm let me think oh yes I do know of another young man. He is tall a little on the thin side for my taste; however, I can rectify that also. He does have untapped psychic ability that would be of great use to me ...'

'You leave Sam alone.'

'Why? You're going to be dead, why would you worry.'

'Decebal I am warning you ... leave Sam alone, you have done enough to him ... you are never going to lay another finger on him ever!'

'So what do you give me in return Dean?' Decebal asked smiling as his intent became clearer to Dean, 'I will allow you access to the monitors, I will not ... touch ... Sam if you agree to my terms.'

'You think that you have me signed sealed and delivered don't you.'

'I will give you time to think about my proposal, although you are to remain naked at all times. Why? Well aside from the view which is wonderful by the way, it makes you uncomfortable and I am rather cross with you so consider it your punishment.'

'That's it?'

'Why? What else is there?'

'Dunno ... I ... dunno.' Dean shook his head, this was not what he imagined would happen.

'Very well then, I will leave you alone with the monitors and your thoughts and will return in an hour with a phone, to get your answer I mean.'

'I am going to kill you Decebal; I promise you that I will kill you.'

'Of that I have no doubt.' Decebal said softly, 'no doubt at all.'

Dean felt the invisible force dissipate as soon as the Master demon left the room and he dropped to the floor in a heap. Slowly he stood and wrapped his arms around his painfully thin frame.

He sat down on the chair for a few minutes running Decebal's ultimatum through his mind, he knew he couldn't stay with the demon and do what he wanted but there was no way he could allow Decebal to use Sam in the same way or worse.'

Absently he flicked the switch on to listen to Sam and their father when he saw the doctor come in, holding his breath Dean watched Sam carefully as he listened to the doctor's prognosis.

'Sam, John I am glad to see the two of you here.' The doctor said his voice heavy with exhaustion, 'so Sam you ready to see how your eyes are going?'

'No, but we'll do it anyway.' Sam said turning his head in the direction of the doctor's voice. 'Dad?'

'I'm here son.'

'I wish Dean was here.'

'So do I.' John echoed his son's request.

_I am Sammy_. Dean thought not game to speak and ruin the tentative advantage he held.

The doctor undid the clip holding the bandage and with painstaking thoroughness unwound the bandage until just the gauze pads covered Sam's eyes.

Turning off the lights he stood for a moment before he spoke to his patient, 'okay Sam I am going to remove the padding, keep you eyes closed for a few minutes and when you're ready open them, I have turned the lights off so you won't have to worry about bright lights affecting them.'

'Okay Doc I'm ready.' Sam said bracing himself for the worst news.

Dean held his breath as he watched the doctor remove one pad and then the other before stepping back slightly. Sam shook slightly as he gradually opened his eyes and waited for things to come back into focus.

'How is it Sam?' the doctor said pulling out his small flashlight to check the surgical work.

'I can see ah shapes ... you and – and Dad but everything's so blurry.' Sam muttered his hand automatically lifting to rub his eyes.

'No, no you don't Sam I want to have a look first.' The doctor said pushing Sam's hand down again. He flickered the light into Sam's eyes checking their reactions and functioning. 'This is looking very good Sam, very good indeed.'

'They hurt.' Sam said softly.

'They will for a while until all of the swelling and scarring settles but then you will be a lot better. But for now, I am very pleased with the progress you have made.'

'I can go home soon?'

Dean let out his breath in a whoosh when he heard Sam ask that, he never thought of what would happen once they left the hospital. He would lose all contact with his brother then.

'We'll see in a few days, Sam for now I want you to rest those eyes as much as possible, no reading or television just yet.' The doctor smothered his laughter at the distraught look on Sam's face, 'it won't be for long.'

'Yeah right.'

'You may also need to wear prescription glasses for a while until your eyes return to normal the less strain on them the better.'

'Oh man I can just hear Dean's teasing now.' Sam sighed sadly, 'thanks Doc.'

'Okay that's enough for today, but now just the light pads and tomorrow if things are still improving we'll take them off for good.'

Sam sat still and let the nurse place some drops in his eyes and then tape the lighter gauze pads over his eyes once again. 'You're looking tired Sam.' She said patting his arm sympathetically.

'Yeah I am I guess.'

'Well son I am gonna go and get a shower and shave, you be right while I'm gone?' John asked gently squeezing his son's shoulder.

'Yeah Dad, I think I might catch some sleep, Nurse?'

'Yes Sam?'

'I ah could I get something for a headache?'

'You got a bad one?'

'No not really, just aching that's all.'

'I will be right back with something for you.' She said patting his arm, 'John do you need anything?'

'No, thanks Gloria I'm fine.'

Sam tilted his head to one side and listened to his Dad and the nurse Gloria talking, the softer way John spoke and the familiarity between them made Sam smile slightly. It was good to hear his Dad happy for a change.

Dean waited until Sam was alone before clicking on the switch, 'hey Sammy.'

'Dean?' Sam's voice sounded slightly slurred as the medication started to kick in.

'So geek boy has to get glasses.' Dean teased his voice tinged with sadness.

'You saw it all?'

'Yeah I did, I'm glad it worked for you Sam, I was so worried for you.'

'What's wrong Dean?'

'Nothing ... why?'

'Yes there is I can hear it in your voice. You know since I lost my sight my hearing and perception is a lot clearer.'

'Yeah well I'm fine.'

'Yeah right and I have twenty-twenty vision.'

'Sam.'

'Dean talk to me.'

'I can't ... he's coming.' Dean said his voice faltering, 'Sammy remember I love you bro, you and Dad.'

'Dean what's wrong?'

'I have to go.' Dean cut the connection before Sam could quiz him anymore.

'So Dean ... do I have an answer?' Decebal appeared in the doorway waggling a mobile phone in front of Dean.

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

Oh where, Oh where has your big brother gone?

Disclaimer: as per the first chapter, nothing changes much anyway!

* * *

CHAPTER 29

Dean turned and stared at Decebal, his heart felt shattered into too many pieces to put back together. He was exhausted, both physically and emotionally; he was so tired of butting heads with the demon, constantly watching for tricks or more mind games.

He just wanted it to finish.

'So Dean my boy what's it to be?'

'Where's the fucking phone.' Dean grumbled, his entire being crumbling in front of Decebal as he finally surrendered, the fight was over, and he lost.

The Master demon handed him the phone silently watching as the young human stared at it for a moment before hitting dial. His father's mobile number already programmed into it.

'Hey Dad.' Dean said his voice cracking with unshed tears.

'Dean? Is that you son?' John asked in disbelief.

'I ah I love you Dad you know that don't you.'

'Dean what is it?'

'I just want to say goodbye.' Dean's voice shook as he failed to hold back his tears. 'Tell Sammy I love him too Dad.'

'What's going on Dean?'

'I ah have to go Dad, just ... don't bother looking for me anymore Dad, I – I have a new life and – and don't need you or Sam anymore.' Dean finished in a rush hanging up on his father before John could say anything else.

'Well done, what a performance.' Decebal gushed clapping his hands, but the look on Dean's face stopped him from saying anything else.

They stood staring at each other in silence, Dean unblinkingly stared at the demon pure hate, and rage filled his face and burned brightly in his eyes. Decebal stepped back and for a brief fleeting moment, he regretted his decision. But then he shook his massive shoulders and smiled down at his prisoner. Dean was his, body and soul, now he just had to convince the boy of it.

Sam tossed restlessly in his bed, moaning softly as his dream changed, sliding into a vision of horror and terror rather the peaceful scene he had started with.

_In his nightmare he found himself trapped on the edge of a cliff, the chasm below went too far to see, almost bottomless, on the other side; he could see Dean. Chained, whipped and beaten and imprisoned in a metal cage, too far away to reach or to save._

_Behind Sam large rabid dog like creatures surged towards him, drool dripping from their massive jaws as the scented his blood and fear. John called to him, screaming for help as he dangled over the edge of the cliff opposite him. Blood streamed down his arms from his fingers torn to ribbons from trying to hold onto the rocks._

_Jessica hovered in front of him, softly calling to him. All he had to do was to step over the edge and he would be with her forever. His head ached, and his eyes watered and blurred making it harder to see his family, he hesitated not knowing what to do. Why wasn't there someone to tell him what to do to fix it all?_

His moans grew louder as the nightmare tightened its grip, until the room filled with a heart-wrenching scream. John and Gloria came running into the room and went straight to Sam's side. He writhed on the bed, the sheets twisted around his emaciated body, sweat shone on his clammy skin, he cried out again screaming Dean's name repeatedly and reaching out a hand to somewhere or someone only Sam could see.

'Sammy come on Son wake up for me.' John said gripping Sam's hand tightly, 'wake up Son.'

'John is he ... do you want me to get the doctor?' Gloria asked concern written across her face.

'No – no Sam has suffered from nightmares for a long time now; I'm not sure exactly how it started but he does pull out of it.' John answered but didn't take his eyes from his youngest son, privately wishing that Dean was here to help calm Sam down.

Sam's eyes snapped open and he started pulling at the gauze pads covering them, he felt like they were smothering him.

'Calm down Sam.' Gloria said using her best 'professional nurse' tone of voice that somehow made patients settle down and do as they are told. 'I'll take the pads off but you have to calm down first.'

Sam nodded breathlessly, his fingers still twitched but he kept his hands away from his face. 'Please help me, take them off.' He whispered.

'Okay Sam close your eyes while I take them off.' She said as she eased the tape up enough to get a grip on it, 'keep em shut while I remove the pads.'

Sam sat silently barely breathing as he waited for the nurse to finish her impromptu task.

'I am just going to get the doctor to give you a check and look at your eyes, I'll be very happy if you can keep your beautiful eyes closed until I come back.'

'I – I'll try,' Sam sighed, 'Dad you still here?'

'Yeah I am Sammy.' John said his voice filled with relief, 'I'm right here.'

'Dean's in trouble Dad.' Sam whispered when he heard the door hiss shut behind Gloria.

'You had a vision?'

'I'm not sure it was more like a nightmare but ... Dean was beaten up and held in a cage on one side of a big chasm or something, you were hanging over the edge and I had to choose which one to help. Then Jessica appeared wanting me to go to her, coz I couldn't stop things from happening. Dad, Dean he, he looked so bad bruised and cutup, I couldn't reach either one of you.' Sam's words tumbled over each other as though if he paused he wouldn't be able to finish telling his father what he saw.

'Sam, we're gonna find Dean and we are going to kill Decebal I promise you that.' John said his voice low, almost a growl.

'So Sam, Gloria tells me that you wanted your eye pads off.' The doctor said as he strode into the room closely followed by the nurse and a group of student doctors.

'I have a bit of an entourage today but if you want them to go just say the word.'

'Nah Doc it's fine,' Sam said, 'so can I leave em off?'

'When you're ready slowly open your eyes and tell me what you see,' he said motioning for someone to turn the lights off, using the overhead light instead.

Sam opened his eyes and blinked, his hands trembling as he clutched the sheets, 'I can see you Doc, Dad, you're still blurry but it's better than before.'

The doctor shone his small flashlight in Sam's eyes checking the progress of his surgical repairs. 'Looking very good Sam, how you feeling?'

'Got a headache but it's not so bad, things a still a bit blurry.'

'Well for now I am going to set up an eye exam proper for you, you'll need to wear prescription glasses for a while until your vision rights itself but I don't foresee any long-term problems.' The Doctor smiled and squeezed Sam's shoulder, 'you're doing great Sam keep this up and you can go home in a couple of days.'

'I can get outta here?' Sam squinted up at the man, a look of hope and fear mixed into a mask of confusion.

'I don't see why not, the only other thing is that we want you to put a little more weight on before we seriously let you out of our sight.'

'But I'm okay honest.'

'Sam, the nurses have been monitoring your food intake, now I will talk to your other doctors but ... the best way to get healthy is to regain your strength, to do that you need to up your energy intake, which means young man more food.'

'I thought you were an eye doctor.'

'I am and I am also an ordinary doctor who can see when someone is very underweight especially after such a long hospital stay.'

'Okay, okay I'll try and eat more.' Sam held his hands up in mock surrender.

'Good, I'll be in to see you tomorrow.' The older man smiled at his patient and then looked up at John, 'could I have a quick word with you John?'

'Yeah sure, I'll be right back Sammy.'

'It's Sam.' Sam mumbled feeling irritable, he slid back down in the bed and closed his eyes, feigning sleep.

John stared down at his son for a few more moments, brushing a stray lock of hair from his forehead before following the doctor and his students out, Gloria finished straightening up around the bed, and picked up the soiled gauze pads to throw away, 'I know you're awake Sam, but it's okay if you want to play possum so I'll just say what I want to and then I'll leave you to it. You're a very lucky young man Sam Mitchell, your sight is improving all the time, you could have easily been completely blind, and sulking doesn't become you. All you have to do is eat a bit more and put some meat on those bones.' She sighed and shook her head as she walked towards the door, 'okay well that's my two cents worth take it as you find it.'

Sam stayed still, with his eyes closed when he heard the door hiss shut. He could feel the tears starting to form and scrubbed at his sore eyes to stop them. 'Fuck.' He whispered.

'Such language Sammy boy.' Dean's voice came through the speaker tinnily.

'Dean?' Sam's eyes snapped open and he tried to focus on the tiny camera.

'So geek boy needs glasses huh?'

'Yeah right laugh it up.'

'Sam you really alright? I mean I heard the doc tell you to start gaining weight ... so what's up?'

'I – I ah hell Dean you know what I'm like I eat when I'm hungry.' Sam muttered, 'what about you Dean? What's going on?'

'I – I, I'm ... coping.' Dean floundered for the words, he so desperately wanted to tell Sam everything; but given his younger brother's precarious health he had to hold back. For Sam's sake, it had to be for Sam's sake so he wouldn't fall apart.

'Dean, please talk to me, tell me anything, it doesn't matter just talk to me.'

'Sam I ... fuck Sam I hate this, I want to be there with Dad for you, I want to be hunting the bastards not living with them.' Dean paled as he heard himself say those last three words, 'shit I have to go he's coming.'

'Dean I – I'm going home wherever that is in two days.'

'I know Sam, we'll work something out I promise. Be back as soon as I can.'

Sam laid back and closed his eyes; he was so tired of everything. Of being in pain, of being forcibly separated from Dean, of being the hunted and not being the hunter, he was so sick of it all.

Dean flicked the microphone off just as Decebal breezed into the room, 'I thought that you were going to give me time with Sam, not interrupt every five minutes.' He snapped.

Decebal snarled and slapped Dean across the face with such a force he sent the young man spiralling backwards against the far wall; a stream of blood spurted from his split lips.

'What the?' Dean struggled to get up, pressing a hand against his stinging cheek. Decebal appeared directly in front of Dean and grabbed him by the hair, cruelly pulling him upwards and then he slammed his fist into his stomach. Knocking the wind from Dean's lungs, following through by tossing his hapless victim across the room smashing him into the console.

'You dare to try to deceive me?' Decebal growled, 'I gave you a chance Dean Winchester and you blew it.'

'What the fuck are you talking about?' Dean rasped trying to catch his breath.

'I know of your secret conversations with your brother.' Decebal hissed as he held his hand out and lifted Dean with just a flick of his fingers, 'tell me why I shouldn't crush you here and now.'

'Coz then I will win and you'll lose.' Dean said as he fought the invisible hand squeezing his throat, 'and you hate to lose.'

'How would you win I hold your life in my hands.'

'Because if I die then you wouldn't own me and you wouldn't have a way to get to Sam and my Dad.'

'Hmm how insightful however, that doesn't stop me from dealing out my punishment for your indiscretion.'

'What do you mean by that?'

'Oh if I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise would it.'

'Leave Sam alone.'

'Now who said anything about Sam?' Decebal waved his hand and slammed Dean against another wall, 'oh I must admit this is fun, perhaps your little deception is just what I need to vent my anger on.'

'Glad I could be of service ... want me to talk to Sam again just so you can work yourself into another good and juicy rage, I mean hell you haven't bruised my right side yet.'

Decebal growled and launched himself at Dean, suddenly stopping himself a hand's width from his target a slow cold smile forming on his demonic features. 'No I have something else in mind.'

Dean swallowed and stared at his captor in horror, his gaze flickered briefly to the monitor still showing Sam asleep in his hospital bed, their father dozing in the chair next to him, a half-eaten meal on the trolley; then he turned his attention back to Decebal. Two creatures materialised either side of Dean, this time they had reptilian features, with long fanged jaws, and slitted eyes. Their muscular tall bodies covered in shiny green and grey scales, and their feet and hands had claws instead of toes and fingers.

'Take him.' Decebal snarled, as they gripped Dean's arms digging their razor sharp claws into his flesh. But then the Master demon stopped and turned staring at the monitor for a few minutes, 'perhaps I shall have some fresh meat sooner than I had thought.'

'Leave him alone you bastard.' Dean screamed struggling futilely against the new guards.

'Take him to the play room I have some plans to make.' Decebal waved them away not taking his gaze from the monitor.

'Leave him the fuck alone.' Dean screamed again while they dragged him out of the room.

Decebal watched Sam start to thrash as another nightmare assailed his mind and thoughts, the demon's smile widened as he thought of a new game to play.

'Oh where, oh where has your little brother gone?' He started to chant in a singsong voice, 'where has he gone dear one?'

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

Oh where, Oh where has your big brother gone?

Disclaimer: as per the first chapter, nothing changes much anyway!

* * *

CHAPTER 30

Sam limped out of the opticians wearing his new glasses; a deep frown creased his forehead as he adjusted to the new lenses. The doctor said he wouldn't have to wear them for ever just until his eyes healed completely.

Sam gave him an eloquent look of disbelief as he said that, and now having them on in public just added to his new-found pessimism.

He saw his father leaning against the truck waiting for him, heaving a sigh he rubbed his hands down his jeans and headed towards the older man. Tired already from the exertion of the morning, all Sam could think of was a nice hot cup of real coffee and a nap. Although he was tired of being tired all of the time, there wasn't much he could do except rest and follow the doctor's advice. After all, it was only yesterday when they released Sam from hospital after assuring the doctors and everyone else that he would behave and look after himself.

'Hey Dad.' He said ducking his head to hide the new glasses.

'They look fine Sam.' John said hiding his grin he turned and unlocked the truck, 'but you look exhausted.'

'Yeah guess I'm tired.'

'They are alright Sam and as the doctor said you don't have to wear them forever.'

Sam gave his father a withering look before turning his head to watch out the side window, preferring to sulk in silence.

'Sammy, I ah got a call about a hunt, not far from here.' John said as they neared their new temporary home. 'I don't have to...'

'Take it Dad, I'll be okay.' Sam mumbled.

'I can stay and look after you.'

'Dad! I said that I will be fine.' Sam snapped angrily, 'it's not as if I'm a kid anymore who needs to be constantly watched.'

'You just got out of hospital son, you need...'

'Yeah I know what I need according to everyone else ... but all I need is for Dean ... to be well enough to go and find Dean.'

'Sam I want you to promise me something.' John said his voice low and stead, with no hint of humour, 'I want you to promise me Samuel, that you will not go hunting Decebal on your own, we'll find Dean but we will do it when you are strong enough and together.'

'What if Decebal decides to kill him before then?' Sam asked using the same tone as his father.

'The world is full of what ifs Sammy, but I do know this – that you are far from well enough or strong enough to go and find your brother on your own and to fight the demon. Wait for me to get back please, I should only be gone a day, two at the most.'

'What about Gloria?' Sam demanded turning a baleful stare to his father, 'what are you going to tell her?'

'Sam! First you can quit that tone with me and second I'll deal with her.'

'You dating or what?'

'We're friends Sam, that's all.'

'Yeah right, so when are you gonna leave for the hunt?'

'Sam please can't we talk about this like two adults?'

'I'm tired Dad, I just want to go home and go to bed.' Sam turned away again and stared ahead, 'do what you want – you will anyway.'

John went to argue with him but stopped himself and concentrated on driving as they turned into their street. Pulling up in front of the apartment block, Sam got out and strode up to the security door, letting himself in he didn't wait to see if his father followed him.

Sighing heavily John pulled the grocery bags out of the truck and slowly made his way up to their small apartment.

Small, but clean and neat, it suited their needs; Sam needing somewhere quiet to rest and recuperate, John wanting something better than a motel room for the long haul rented it while Sam was still in hospital.

Coming fully furnished helped greatly in his decision, Gloria helped him stock up with food and medical supplies for when his youngest came home. She stayed with him there until he brought Sam home. When John explained that things were tenuous at the best of times between his youngest son and him, Gloria understood and went back to her own home - to sleep anyway.

By the time, John managed to drop the grocery bags on the kitchen's breakfast bar Sam had gone to his room and was laying down on the narrow single bed. The room contained twin single beds and a chest of drawers between them, a built-in wardrobe behind the door and a dresser squeezed in under the high window finished the furnishings. The room small but comfortable, John wanted Sam to take the Master bedroom, with the bigger queen sized bed and ensuite but Sam steadfastly refused. When Dean came home, they could share and Sam wanted that. He needed that.

'Son, I don't have to leave for this hunt I can pass it on to Caleb or someone else.' John said standing in the doorway and staring down at the youngest of his children. The youngest and the most stubborn and argumentative one; but the one most like their mother, sensitive, gifted, intelligent and good looking.

'Go Dad, you need to do it, I'll be fine honestly, and I promise I won't go looking for Decebal while you're gone.' Sam mumbled making John nod satisfied; it was as close to a lopsided apology as he was going to get from his son.

'Sammy, as soon as you're strong enough we will hunt the bastard down and get your brother back, I just can't lose you too – not now.' John said with his own version of a lopsided apology. 'Get some sleep while I fix dinner.'

'Thanks Dad.' Sam rolled over to face the wall, closing his eyes he listened to his father shut the door and walk down the creaking hall to the kitchen. Finally, he had alone time to think. At least now, they longer prodded and poked and stuck him with sharp points, he could actually get a little sleep. 'Just wish I didn't dream.' he mumbled, 'no more dreams.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean sat curled tightly into a ball, shivering uncontrollably in his new 'prison cell'. As far as he could tell, they had him trapped in the so-called play room for three days. Though it felt more like three years, when they left him alone, it was always dark, no windows, and no lights - nothing,

Shirtless, he wrapped his arms around his chest in an effort to keep warm, since Decebal had taken him so long ago, Dean has lost so much weight even his ribs protruded from the tight covering of transparent skin, his eyes appeared sunken and surrounded by murky black pools, his lips cracked and split so many times that the ridges now were permanently crusted with dried blood. His usually short, neatly cut spiked hair had grown out, matted with dirt, and dried blood now; it looked almost as long as Sam's.

His body ached inside and out from the constant abuse and neglect but it was his feet that hurt the most. During one of his more imaginative games, Decebal decided to have Dean strung up on a frame suspended from the ceiling his ankles tied to the sides making it impossible for him to move, and then chose one of the reptilian guards to use his claws and puncture the soles of Dean's feet. Effectively crippling him, that was the last time Dean had seen Decebal. As far as he could guess, no one had been near him in two days.

Dejected, and his spirit all but gone Dean was ready to give up, he no longer ate and drank very little, he wanted to die, to be released from the hell he lived in.

Bright light burnt his sensitive eyes, gasping in shock Dean tried to cover his face with his hands and pushed himself back further against the wall, curling tighter in on himself. Decebal stared silently at the pitiful creature that was once the proud hunter, his need for dealing out punishment and to play such intimate games was fast dissipating into the ether. He no longer hungered for it.

Moments later, he materialised back in Dean's original bedroom, the young man lay on his bed, mercifully unconscious as Decebal had his own physician tend to the worst of the wounds and infections.

'How can I play with such a pathetic excuse for a man?' The demon complained, 'I need him at least half-alive doctor.'

'You shouldn't have pushed this far Decebal; I may not be able to bring him back next time.'

'Do it now.' The doctor's Master growled, 'or you will replace him in the play room.'

The doctor swallowed with a large gulp and glanced down at his patient, with fever-ridden eyes Dean stared up silently at the physician. He had gained consciousness a few minutes after Decebal brought him back here. He listened in silence as the demon commanded and ordered, with no compunction at all.

'How are you feeling young man?' The doctor asked his voice shaking with pent-up fear.

'Thirsty.' Dean croaked whimpering when the water made contact with his damaged lips. 'Thanks.' He managed to get out after a few sips.

Dean suffered in silence as the medic tended the worst of his wounds with an air of competency and faith in his ability to heal.

A pain-ridden scream echoed through the building when the doctor probed at the puncture marks on his feet.

Crusted with puss and weeping yellow fluid the holes still looked fresh and nasty. 'My God what has he done to you?' The doctor gasped, startling himself with his own voice.

'What he wanted.' Dean answered, 'and then some more.'

'I am so sorry son.'

'Not your fault Doc.' Dean said nearly jumping from the bed with the touch of a wet cloth on his feet.

'I have to clean them Dean, the puncture wounds are already infected, what did he use to do this?'

'The lizard guy and his claws.'

'Oh my God no!'

'Why Doc what's wrong?' Dean asked, 'you're freaking me out here.'

'Those, those creatures are filthy they burrow into the ground until Decebal wants them and they never ever bathe.'

'Fuck.' Dean dropped his head back onto the pillow and covered his eyes with his forearm. 'Do what you have to do Doc.'

'What if it comes to the point that we may have to amputate one or both of your feet?'

'We're gonna make sure that doesn't happen, aren't we doc.' Dean growled reaching up he grabbed hold of the white coat and pulled the doctor down closer to him. 'No one is take one foot let alone both of them.'

'Relax Dean; I will do the best I can.'

'And then some Doc, I don't want to lose any body parts none at all - got that!.'

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

Oh where, Oh where has your big brother gone?

Disclaimer: as per the first chapter, nothing changes much anyway!

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 31

Dean, long since passed out while the doctor worked on his feet, lost himself in his dreams. _He could see Sam laughing, healthy, and happy with Jessica at his side and a baby in a stroller. They walked hand in hand in the bright sunshine, a happy loving family. Then Sam turned to face Dean, his sea-green eyes blazing with hate and anger, 'why did you do it Dean? Why did you give up on me? Why didn't you trust me?' He screamed repeatedly and then suddenly turned back to Jessica and the baby, his face filled with love. Dean watched them from a distance, he tried to call out to Sam, to apologise but his mouth was sealed shut, he tried to reach out but his wrists and ankles restrained in heavy chains. _

_John stood in front of him shaking his head, a look of disappointment on his face, 'I am ashamed of you son. I thought you had more in you than that ... losing the fight so soon you shame me, you shame your brother and you shame yourself.' He spat in Dean's face before striding away to join Sam and his happy little family._

Dean sat bolt upright screaming in frustration, startled the doctor dropped the needle he used to stitch up the last of Dean's injuries. 'Where am I.?' Dean snarled twisting his hand in the doctor's white coat.

'You're back in your bedroom Dean, Decebal still holds you prisoner.' The doctor rasped trying to pry the fingers from his clothes, 'you have been quite ill since they returned you here from the Master's playroom.'

'My feet?' Dean asked as the memories came flooding back. 'Did you?'

'You are very lucky son, I managed to clean and stitch the worst of the puncture wounds, you're not going to lose either foot but you won't be walking anywhere for quite a while.'

'How long?'

'Have you been back? Two days.' The doctor explained as he packed up his medical supplies, 'I had to wait for some of the infections to clear before I could finish stitching some of the cuts, that's what I was doing when you woke up just then.'

'Decebal?'

'Haven't seen him since he left you here.'

'I have to get outta here Doc can you help me?'

'Sorry son as much as I want to, I can't ... I am sorry.'

'He got something over you?'

'My son ... he would be about your age.' The doctor's voice faltered as he cleared his throat and straightened his shoulders, 'I have to go.'

'Wait Doc please, talk to me.'

'I've told you too much as it is.' The Doctor shook his head sadly, 'I'll be back tomorrow to check on you.'

'Your son is he...?'

'He's alive somewhere.' The doctor said and then turning his back on Dean, he walked out and locked the door behind him.

Frustrated Dean lashed out pummelling his fist against the wall until he split the skin on his knuckles.

'Temper, temper.' Decebal chided Dean as he materialised in the room, 'how are you feeling my boy?'

'I am so not your boy.'

'I see your tongue is as sharp as ever, must mean that you're feeling better.'

'No thanks to you,' Dean snarled, 'what do you want Deci?'

'I miss your scintillating company.' The demon said absently looking around the stark room, 'things have been rather ... quiet.'

'Sorry bout that, but gee it's kinda hard to talk with a fever and punctured feet.'

'I am sorry about that Dean; my underlings get a little over enthusiastic occasionally.'

'Yeah right, while you stand there and watch, I don't think so.'

'Dean, Dean, Dean why do you seek to anger me so? You see what happens when you get me so angry.'

'So maybe I should go for gold then ... so you can put me out of my misery.'

'Never Dean, actually I came here to give you something ... by way of a small apology.'

'What? Gonna use tickle torture now?' Dean turned his head away from the demon and stared at the wall, 'whatever your selling I'm not buying.'

'Even if it is to watch you brother on a new screen?' Decebal asked with a sigh and dramatic wave of his hand, 'oh I'm wounded.'

'Give it a rest Deci, what do you mean by a new screen?'

'Just this.' Decebal stepped to the side and revealed a large wide screened monitor on a mobile stand, wheeling it closer he handed Dean a small remote. 'You can fill in your days while you recuperate watching your family in their new life.'

'What's the catch?'

'No catch ... I want you well again sooner than later and I think that this will help. Of course I will need a reassurance from you that once you are well you will return to our original bargain.'

'So no catch huh?' Dean mumbled as he watched the camera focus in on Sam, he sat at a table in a small kitchen with a coffee in hand while he studied the computer screen of his laptop. Dean couldn't help but smile at the glasses Sam wore to read the small stuff, he looked geekier than ever but better than that, he was starting to look healthy again. He became so engrossed in watching Sammy that he didn't even realise that Decebal had left him alone.

Holding his breath against the pain Dean pulled himself up on the bed a little more sitting against the pillows he made himself as comfortable as possible to watch the screen. Chewing is lower lip he stared down at the remote in his hand, in looked the same as the console he used in the other room. A small button with 'mic' under it nestled with the rest of the controls.

Hesitantly he pushed the button a small red light appeared above the built-in microphone on the top of the monitor, 'Sammy?' he whispered, 'Sammy can you hear me?'

Sam lifted his head and stared around the room, a frown creasing his forehead; he shook his head and looked back at his computer again. 'Hearing things again Sam.' He scolded himself.

'Dude you're not imagining it, Sammy I can see you again.'

'Dean? Dean where are you?'

'Ah back in the bedroom I was in originally.' He bit down on the pain and hoped that it didn't sound in his voice.

'Where did you go?' Sam asked frowning again, 'Dean what's wrong?'

'Nuthin.' Dean started when he saw that look on Sam's face, 'I ah got to play in Decebal's playroom for a while. His friends don't play so nice.'

'Dean are you?'

'I'm a little punctured but fine ... I don't have much time Sammy, listen to me he has a doctor working for him, he took the doc's son as hostage just like me.'

'Dean I ...'

'You have to find him Sammy, find him, and find me.'

'Have you any idea where you are? Or who he is?'

'The Doc's name is Gregor I think. Umm we're in a big old house I know that much there must be at least three floors maybe more I'm not sure.'

'It's a start.' Sam said noting down everything Dean told him, 'Dean I ...'

'Dude the glasses ... gonna start calling you the professor.'

'Yuck it up Dean, when we get you outta there then ...'

'Yeah, yeah whatever super geek, what about Dad?'

'He's on a hunt ... hey he and Gloria my old nurse have hit it off. I think that he's actually happy.'

'Wow, Sam I ... I have to go I can hear someone coming.' Dean hit the button on the remote and turned the microphone off. Sadly, he watched Sam return to the computer, furiously typing something out.

A stranger came in carrying a tray of food, around Dean's age, he had long scraggy hair scraped back in a lose ponytail, his brown eyes dull and slightly glazed kept shifting from one side to the other constantly checking his surroundings. A small man he would barely reach five feet eight, and his slight frame gave him an emaciated appearance. He reminded Dean of a mouse, a timid mouse.

'Hi the name's Dean.'

The young man turned his gaze to Dean as though he was only seeing him for the first time, 'Tim,' he croaked licking his dry lips with the tip of his tongue he put the tray on the bed and turned to leave.

'Tim, are you the Doc's son?' Dean called out not wanting to lose contact with another true human.

'Yeah why?'

'Your Dad's been looking after me.'

'Liar!' Tim screamed launching himself towards Dean, he straddled Dean's hips as he started to lay into him with awkward and often mistimed punches, 'liar my Dad's dead, don't you say that.' He kept yelling timing it with each punch.

'Tim.' Dean yelled his name as he tried to defend himself, 'Tim I'm not lying he's alive ... he's the one who sewed me up.'

'No I don't believe you ... the Master said he died in a car accident.'

'Decebal lies, he wouldn't know the truth if it bit him on the arse. Fuck Tim quite hitting me.'

The young man stopped his onslaught but didn't move, he stared down at Dean, tears streaming down his face, 'why should I believe you?'

'Coz Decebal's been doing the same things to me, he's holding my family over my head if I don't do what he wants, and then he'll hurt my brother.' Dean nodded to the screen, 'see that guy, that's my kid brother Sam, he has to wear glasses now coz Decebal tried to blind him, he nearly killed him too because of me, hell he even had him arrested for murdering me. Decebal gets his kicks from screwing with our minds.'

'Dad's alive?' Tim climbed off Dean and sat down on the edge of the bed staring at the screen, 'that's your brother?'

'Yeah Sammy.' Dean managed a grin even though his lips burst open again, 'though he hates being called that, he prefers Sam now, but to me he'll always be Sammy.'

'What did you do to piss Decebal off Dean?'

'Answered back.'

'That I can believe.' Tim gave a derisive laugh, 'I tried once to answer him back and he tried to crucify me ... literally.'

-------------------------------------------------------

Sam drummed his fingers impatiently on the table as he waited for his search on a Doctor Gregor practicing in the local area. Finally, the search produced the name of one Kenneth Gregor MD; he had a private practice running it from his home. Only twenty minutes away from where Sam lived. Looking up Sam tried to see the telltale signs of a camera mounted in the ceiling or the ceiling fittings. Figuring that Dean was looking at him front on he concentrated scanning the immediate area. The glint of the lens glass caught his eye making Sam smile. Lifting the laptop up he prayed that Dean could see the screen and that he was alone.

_Dean, found the doctor's address and going to check it out. _

_Be careful and stay safe until we find you._

_Sam._

TBC


	32. Chapter 32

Oh where, Oh where has your big brother gone?

Disclaimer: as per the first chapter, nothing changes much anyway!

* * *

CHAPTER 32

Sam crept around the outside of the doctor's house, peering in each window as he passed them. Most of the rooms looked fairly innocent, heavy leather lounge suite and mahogany furniture in one, a large oak desk, and walls of books in another and in the last window a bright kitchen.

Sam frowned and looked back into the kitchen, it all looked too perfect, too innocent, glancing around to make sure no one could see him, and he picked the back door lock and let himself inside.

The smell of dust and disuse hit him as soon as he stepped into the room; thick dust covered everything in sight. The stench of rotting food permeated the air making Sam gag; it was so obvious that no one had been here for a long time.

Holding his breath he escaped into the lounge, it was the same in this room, what appeared to be clean and used furniture was in fact tatty and old and covered in that thick cloying dust.

Curiously, Sam ran up the stairs to the next floor, taking them two at a time he started to investigate the upstairs. The landing had nothing in it whatsoever, just a blank, empty space. The first door Sam opened was a bathroom and he quickly shut it again, not wanting to find out why that smelt so bad. The next door opened onto a bedroom, eyes wide with curiosity Sam stepped in and gazed around.

A single bed stood against a wall, a small window above it, the walls covered in posters of devils, ghoulish faces and scantily dressed warrior women. On a desk next to the bed stood a computer, books stacked untidily next to it and other small artefacts that you would only expect to see in a Winchester's car.

A small altar sat in the corner, a photo of a young man surrounded by black candles and a small cauldron sat in the centre, entrails of small animals spattered across the utensils.

A bookcase filled with books on the occult, Satanism, demonology, witchcraft and voodoo filled it. '_This kid must have been into some serious shit.' _Sam thought as he picked up framed photos and studied them, the last one sent chills down his spine as he stared at a young man lying dead in a white satin lined coffin.

An overwhelming feeling of dread came over Sam and all he knew was that he had to get out of the house, and get out of it now.

'Going somewhere?'

Sam span around gun drawn and aimed at the intruder. 'Show yourself.' He said in a low voice, suddenly thankful for the glasses enabling him to have a clear view at his target.

'You are trespassing.' The shadowy figure continued, 'what are you doing here?'

'Who are you?'

'Do you always answer a question with another question?'

'I will only ask once more, show yourself and tell me who you are.'

'My name is not important, let's just say that we are on the same path you and I.'

'Bullshit, talk to me now or I put a bullet in you.'

The figure moved and Sam kept his gun aimed squarely at it. 'You are one of the Winchester boys aren't you.'

'What makes you say that?'

'You look like your father.' The figure laughed as he materialised in front of Sam.

'What are you doing here?' Sam demanded as he clicked the safety off his gun and tightened his trigger finger.

------------------------------------------

Dean edged himself to the end of the bed and carefully lowered his legs over the side. Holding his breath he stood up testing the damage done to his feet, the pain felt like red hot spikes from his feet through his legs and exploding into the rest of his body. 'I can do this.' Dean repeated as he pushed a foot out to try to take a step, the only result was his collapsing to the floor, and the bandages around his feet had growing red stains of blood on them.

'Dean what are you trying to do?' Doctor Gregor cried out as he came hurrying into the room, he came to a halt next to the fallen young man and went to help him.

'Leave me alone.' Dean snapped slapping the doctor's hands away, concentrating on his breathing and trying to ignore the pain for the moment Dean managed to lever himself back onto the bed. 'Not bad for a first attempt.' He panted trying to grin, his face tinged with green, and white.

'Pleas son lie down, Decebal sent me to prepare you.'

'Prepare me for what?' Dean eyes suspiciously, 'hey Doc why didn't you tell me about your son Tim?'

'My son? Why? What do you know of Tim?' The doctor's voice rose and he lost all of the colour in his face, his medical bag falling to the floor from his lifeless fingers.

'I ah saw him yesterday he brought food in.'

'No, no you make a mistake my son is dead, he's been dead for nearly ten years.' The Doctor protested, 'whoever you saw yesterday was not my Timothy.'

'He told me he was.' Dean frowned this was starting to get weirder every minute. 'Young looks a lot like you bout the same age as Sammy.'

'No, no you're mistaken.' The doctor roared and left the room without giving Dean an examination or top-up pain killers.

'Doc wait come back!' Dean called shocked, looking up he saw the door swinging open, chewing his lower lip Dean pushed himself off the bed and hobbled painfully out of the room, leaving a trail of bloody footprints in his wake.

His breath coming in ragged gasps and his body covered in a sheen of sweat Dean kept moving down the hallway towards a door ahead of him and hopefully freedom.

'Dean what do you think you're doing?' Tim asked appearing in front of Dean, his eyes flat disks of black. 'Honestly you are worse than a wriggling kitten.'

'Thanks for the compliment, now go and find your father.'

'Dean, Dean, Dean I know everything about you ... why do you think you made such a confession about you and Sam to me yesterday?'

'No, I confided in you coz I thought that you were on my side, a prisoner here as well ... gee I must be brain-addle coz I thought that you wanted to help me.'

'No, just to win you over, to gain your trust.' Time grinned as he stepped a little closer to Dean, 'tell me Dean did you really think I bought all of that emotional dribble?'

'What are you?'

'He is what I resurrected in service to my Master.' Doctor Gregor said standing behind Dean a loaded syringe in his hand, 'I am sorry Dean I didn't want to be like this.'

The Doctor grabbed Dean and wrapped his arm around the wounded young man's forehead pinning him against his chest. He lifted the needle with his free hand and held in front of Dean's eyes before plunging it into the soft flesh of his throat.

'I am sorry Dean.' Dean opened his mouth to retort but nothing came out, he felt himself sliding to the floor, his body numb and unresponsive. He lay on the floor at the doctor's feet, completely aware of what was happening around him and what they were saying but he couldn't move, couldn't speak hell he couldn't even blink.

Decebal appeared in a blaze of fire and stared down at the prone form of his 'pet' and the doctor standing over him; his newest recruit Tim on the other side grinning maniacally down at Dean. 'What is going on here?' Decebal hissed his anger radiating from him, 'I wanted him healed not hurt further.'

'He tried to escape Master.' Tim snivelled.

_'What an arsehole, spineless wimp.' _The thought played in Dean's mind, a harsh laugh sounded soon after it, _'maybe I am going insane.'_

'No my boy you're not the one going insane.' Decebal said looking down at Dean, reading his thoughts, 'and yes I agree with what you think about Tim.' Decebal stared at the father and son for a moment before a cold smile played across his face, 'perhaps it has come to the point in time where they both need to spend time in my playroom.'

'Master please ... I – I'll do anything you want.' Tim begged but to the horror of both himself and his father, they disappeared with a wave of Decebal's hand. But now, now Dean was completely alone and helpless with Decebal.

In human form, Decebal easily picked the young man up and carried him through the house to a comfortable bedroom on a lower floor. With a gentleness that belied his true being he laid Dean down on the king sized bed, fluffing the pillows beneath him and then covered the pathetically thin and abused frame with a soft down-doona, 'you need some real care, I am so sorry I have neglected you recently, I have had ... urgent affairs to deal with.'

Dean stared up at his captor and tormentor waiting for the next blow to come or the next mind-game to start. His hazel eyes fixed firmly on the demon, he watched as he moved around the room, opening the windows and drawing back the drapes. A small whimper came from the bed, making Decebal turn around; Dean squinted and strained to turn his head away from the bright light. 'Oh Dean how remiss of me.' Decebal cried out and hurriedly pulled the curtains closed again, effectively blocking the bright sunlight.

Dean could feel the panic start to rise, this wasn't right, Decebal isn't human, and he doesn't act like one so concerned. He's a demon and a monster who tortures for pleasure. If only he could move, fuck the doctor for giving him that paralysing drug.

Decebal returned to the bed and perched himself on the side of it, crossing his legs he reclined back a little rest on one arm while staring hungrily at Dean. 'Do you know I haven't had such a delicious young man in my bed for a long time?' He said trailing a finger down Dean's blanketed leg. 'This is a treat though, I can say what I want, and you can't give me any lip.' He laughed as he watched Dean's eyes widen even more as the meaning of Decebal's words hit him. 'And Dean my boy, you are so delicious, I could just ... no I need you nice and healthy and put some weight back on your magnificent body.' Lustfully the demon licked his lips and tugged down the doona until he exposed Dean's immobile body.

'Oh yes, I know why I chose you over your brother, he is nice no more than nice to look at but he is too tall, too sinewy and skinny. No I like the muscular build myself, the ruggedness of someone who has done a lot of fighting and work in his short life, who bares his scars with pride and has power in his muscles.' As he spoke, Decebal stroked Dean's abdomen, ignoring the blazing look of hatred and anger in those hazel eyes. 'I want to taste you Dean, I want to mark you, to make you mine, to bind you to me body and soul.'

_'Go fuck yourself.' _Dean shot the thought at Decebal relishing the look of surprise forming on the demon's face, _'nice taking advantage of someone who can't move.'_

'Oh you are a fast learner aren't you?' Decebal whispered leaning closer to Dean, he ran his hot, wet tongue down his chest and circled his naval, his smile deepening when he rolled his flaming eyes up and stared into Dean's. 'I can teach you so much about pleasure and ... pain.'

TBC


	33. Chapter 33

Oh where, Oh where has your big brother gone?

Disclaimer: as per the first chapter, nothing changes much anyway!

* * *

CHAPTER 33

'Oh Sam, such a way to greet a person, I'm crushed.'

'You're no person.' Sam snarled backing up he kept his gun aimed directly at the intruder. 'What do you want?'

'Answers, you see there is someone who wants to rival me in the Demon world and gee now I just can't have that.'

'Why all the pretence just then?'

'See how quick you are ... by the way where is daddy dearest and your big brother, oh where has he gone?'

'As if you didn't know.' Sam spat out, 'Dad is somewhere you will never find him and Decebal has Dean.'

'Ah yes the bane of my demonic existence, Decebal thinks that he is stronger, better than me.' The possessed man moved closer to Sam, a cold and calculating smile on the frozen face, flaming eyes piercing against the blackness of the sockets.

'Why are you here?'

'I thought I would check up on my favourite son.'

'I am not your favourite son!' Sam yelled cocking the gun he shot once, hitting the demon squarely in the chest. The human host collapsed, unconscious but still alive, the demonic black mist swirled around Sam, choking the breath from him. Gasping and coughing he dropped to his knees trying to keep hold of his gun but his body wouldn't react the way he wanted.

'Stay-out-of-my-head.' He ground out as the mist enveloped him.

_'Want to find out just how wonderful being an evil demon can be Sammy my Boy? Well hang on because you are in for one helluva ride.' _The voice mocked him, blurring all of his thoughts and memories, trapping Sam in a cage in his own mind. He could see and hear everything but had no control over his body.

'Let me out of here.' Sam screamed throwing himself against the glowing metaphysical bars. 'Let me out of here.'

_'Now Sammy calm down you're only going to hurt yourself literally, see how you body is responding to you tantrum.' _Sam's body shook with convulsions as each one ruptured his fragile hold on his body and soul even more. Breathing heavily he stopped sinking to his knees as his outer body suffered a mind-numbing migraine.

'Let me out of here.' Sam begged once more, he could feel an overwhelming sense of despair building inside of his external body. 'Okay you win.' He conceded forcing himself to calm down before he gave himself a heart attack or stroke or something like _that._

_'Much better, just sit back and enjoy the ride. Tell me why do you need to wear these annoying things?'_ the demon took the glasses off and stared at them disdainfully.

'Decebal and his henchman tried to blind me, my eyes are not quite right yet so I have to wear them to see properly.' Sam answered automatically, his voice sounding full of defeat.

_'Oh I see.'_ The demon said laughing at its own pun_, 'so I had better wear them then if I am to become you.'_

'No one will believe it.'

_'Just as long as it gets me to Decebal's lair I will be happy.'_

'Then what?'

_'Well – we shall see depending on how good you are.'_ The demon laughed_, 'my dear you do have a fantastic mind and you don't even realise it. Oh the untapped potential power I can feel, it is quite – intoxicating.'_

'Glad you're enjoying yourself.'

_'Oh Sammy don't be like that, you might enjoy yourself if you relax a little.'_

'The only time I will relax is when you are dead.'

_'But that is the best part, theoretically I am already dead!'_

----------------------------------------------------------

Tears rolled down Dean's cheeks, as he lay there immobile while Decebal enjoyed himself molesting him. As he, lay there trying not to take notice of the movement above and next to him when he felt a tingling in his right hand. His fingers twitched a little, the drugs must be wearing off.

Without warning, Decebal lifted his head and stared down at Dean locking gazes with his young prisoner. 'Tell me Dean, what is your greatest fear?' The demon cocked his head to one side and smirked, 'oh that's right you can't talk yet can you.'

'Fff – u – c -k y-y-o-u.' Dean pushed the words through his clenched teeth.

'My darling that is exactly what I intend on happening, well what I intend on doing to you.' Decebal laughed running his hands through Dean's hair, 'do you realise that I can make your worst fear happen and equally or greatest desire, you have to just agree to be mine.'

Dean forced himself to stay still, he had feeling back in his right arm, and now his left started to tingle, he only had to endure the touching a little while longer. Thank the Gods that's all it was ... for now anyway.

A loud banging on the chamber door made Decebal growl as he flew from the bed to the door, 'this had better be good,' he growled as he opened the door, the heat of his rage radiating throughout the room, Dean could feel his skin start to burn from it, but he concentrated on the feeling returning to his frozen body.

'M-M-M-Master, there is someone here.' Grovelled one of the fire demons, 'it is someone...' Suddenly the demon burst into a purple flame and disappeared leaving a small pile of ash in its wake.

'What the ... stay right where you are.' Decebal said turning to Dean and then he gave him a lascivious grin, 'oh that's right you can't can you!'

Dean gave him a withering stare and then closed his eyes, not wanting to give the demon an inch.

'Decebal, Decebal what am I gonna do with you?' The familiar voice made Dean snap his eyes open and stare in shock. There standing just inside the door was the lanky, painfully skinny form of his bespectacled younger brother, Sammy. But something about him was so wrong. 'Did you really think that you could try to overthrow me?'

'Master?' Decebal gasped backing away from the possessed young man, 'Master I –I!'

'Finally lost for words are we?' The grimace distorted Sam's handsome features, 'you took advantage Decebal, and I don't allow my minions to do that.'

'Master you were so busy with the Hunters, I – I just wanted to sample some of what you desire so badly.' Decebal dropped to his knees and lowered his face until he had to roll his eyes to look up at his Master. 'Please forgive me Master I mean no disrespect.'

Without warning Decebal launched a fireball directly at Sam, sending the possessed young man flying against a wall.

'Ahhh!' Sam screamed inside his own mind, pushing against the sparkling bars of his metaphysical prison. 'Let me out of here!'

_'Shut up and let me concentrate!' _The demon hissed and then he spoke aloud using Sam's voice, 'you only get one freebie Decebal.' Standing up the Demon stared down at the bed where Dean lay and then back at the cowering demon, 'still you did catch the other Winchester for me so I will let you ... survive.'

'Master?' Decebal's voice suitably shook and then taking advantage of the demon's momentary preoccupation with Dean, he raised himself up towards the ceiling and summoned all of his powers, 'I am through submitting to you.' He snarled ash and smoke spilled out of his mouth as he spoke, no longer looking like a human at all, Decebal returned to his original form. A black mist that vaguely resembled a humanoid shape with glowing orb shaped flames for eyes and a gaping red hole for a mouth where ash and smoke continued to spill from. Large fangs grew from the glowing embers as it growled and howled. 'Ah free from the confines.' Decebal roared and spewed flames out of his mouth, 'time to meet me, your new Master.'

Sam's head snapped back and the controlling demon roared in rage, the room quickly filled with the choking stench of sulphur and charred flesh, small blisters appeared on Sam's face and arms where the demon's rage burnt from the inside out.

Sam could feel his internal organs burning and he knew that his body couldn't retain such high temperatures for much longer without imploding. 'Let me out of here, get out of my body.'

_'Shut up.'_ The demon hissed, _'I have to concentrate.'_

'You are killing me!' Sam screamed he could feel his own body dying around him, as the bars surrounding his essence started to fade, he could feel a cool blue light start to envelope him, and all he could think of was surrendering to it. Then he looked down at Dean, lying so helpless on the bed, surrounded by fire, when he realised that his older brother was no longer breathing, his paralysed lungs couldn't fight the insipid attack of the smothering smoke choking the air out of the room.

'No!' Sam roared and backed away from the blue light, he had to fight back for Dean's sake.

_'What do you think you are doing?'_

'Saving my brother.' Sam said quietly, he stood in the centre of the cell and forced himself to be calm. Closing his eyes, he pulled all of his powers into himself, 'if I have to sacrifice myself to do so I will.'

_'Stop it!'_

Sam's body shook with convulsions as the inner battle began, Decebal's waning power pulled back to reform, taking advantage of the other demon's momentary lapse in concentration as he battled internally.

-------------------------------------------------

Dean tried to roll off the bed but his partly paralysed body refused to move, the smoke rolled over him in a blanket of choking air, smothering his last breath. With watering eyes, he stared up at Sam's possessed body as he breathed in his last gasping breath.

-----------------------------------

Decebal's laughter filled the house, his former Master so consumed with the battle over the younger Winchester's body didn't even notice his retreat, another day, another battle and he had not finished with Dean, he will be back for his darling Dean.

-------------------------------------------------------

As the smoke slowly dissipated from the room, the flames disappeared leaving the scorched remains of furniture. Peeling paint on the walls where it melted and charred fragments of drapes fluttering in the wind, the windows shattered in the intensity of the blaze let the breeze in filling the place with oxygen.

Sam coughed and vomited black bile and the foul taste of smoke and ash, pulling himself up onto his hands and knees his head down as his body convulsed with each violent retch, expelling the last remnants of the demon from his body.

When his finally emptied his stomach, he crawled slowly and painfully over to the bed where Dean still lay.

'Dean?' He whispered using the singed bedding he pulled himself up to sit on the bed next to his brother, 'Dean, come on man you can't give up on me, not yet.' He wept.

With a bone deep weariness, Sam managed to get Dean down from the bed and onto the floor as gently as he could manage and started to do CPR, a light touch on his shoulder made Sam flinch and blink up at a stranger's face.

'My name is Doctor Gregor, let me help.' The older man said 'I owe this young man for the way I treated him.'

Coughing Sam sat back and let the doctor work on his brother, he was so tired suddenly taking his glasses off he rubbed at his burning eyes and then put them back on the blurriness without them only served to make his growing headache worse.

'Doctor Gregor ... is he?'

'He's fine.' The doctor said turning to face Sam a small smile on his face as he moved out of Sam's line of sight to reveal a breathing and awake Dean.

'Dean?' Sam whispered hoarsely not daring to believe his weakened eyesight. 'Dean is that really you?'

'Sammy?' Dean grinned wanly as his eyes fluttered closed again he lifted his hand and gripped his younger brother's tightly, 'Sammy.'

--------------------------------------------------------

Dean opened his eyes once more to check to make sure that it was Sam sleeping in the bed next to him, two days after their life-threatening ordeal the two brothers spent most of it asleep. Only waking briefly when prodded by doctors and when the nurses checked their vital signs. Both were so lucky according to the doctors after their arrivals in the emergency department by ambulance, 'the fire could have claimed both of their young lives.' Doctor Levi Smorgon said to their father and Gloria who both sat in vigil, the family Winchester held together by a fragile sliver of thread, broken and knotted back together so many times, no one could count. But now they were back together again.

----------------------------------------------------------

Newspapers reported on the two bodies discovered in the ruins after the fire, one later identified to be that of a Doctor Kenneth Gregor the other remains unidentified, the two young survivors – brothers both in their twenties are in a stable condition in hospital their names withheld on request of their family and for legal reasons. The police are still investigating the owner of the house in relation to the suspicious nature of the house and on kidnapping, false imprisonment, abuse, and torture of the brothers and of Doctor Gregor.

Dean smiled at his father but still remained silent on most of his ordeal at the hands of Decebal, he couldn't let himself think about it let alone speak about it, although the doctors recommended a therapist for him, if he was unwilling to talk to his family maybe a psychologist instead.

Dean glared at the doctor and then turned his head, even refusing to acknowledge the suggestion, only giving a stoic 'I'm fine,' in response.

Sam watched in silence as they fussed around Dean a small smile of relief on his face but his eyes remained haunted, he could still feel the remaining tendrils of The Demon's presence in his mind and body. He doubted every thought and feeling he had now, unsure exactly whose they were. He had to stay so vigilant now, to make sure that he was not going to slide into insanity and let The Demon back in.

Sleep, true deep sleep now completely beyond him, he spent most of his time watching over his elder sibling, appointing himself as Dean's guardian angel.

Thoughts of the blue light tormented him, he felt the presences of both Jess and his mum they were so close and yet he couldn't reach them. Now he felt fractured torn between what is and what could have been.

Finally, the brothers found themselves alone in their shared hospital room, Gloria managed to persuade John to go home, and get some rest and something to eat, the nurses and doctors finished their latest rounds of examinations, tests and checking temps, blood pressures and pulses. Finally, they were alone to talk.

They lay there in companionable silence neither one willing to be the first to speak, 'Dean?' Sam whispered breaking the stand-off. 'Dean I'm sorry.'

'What for?'

'I couldn't ... help you before.'

'Sammy I saw you tortured blinded and dying there is nothing to apologise for, I should have done more to save you.'

'I never gave up finding you.' Sam added his voice so soft Dean had to strain to hear him. 'Even when they put me in jail, I never gave up.'

'Fuck Sammy, that was all because of me, what you went through – I really don't know just how ... fuck it all, it shouldna never happened. I let my guard down and...'

'Don't you dare say that Dean, you were not to know it had nothing to do with the original hunt we were on, nothing at all ... no Dean there is only one to lay blame on.'

'Who, it's all because of me.'

'Decebal Dude.' Sam said as he slowly sat up and swung his legs over the edge of his bed, he waited for second for the dizziness to pass before he slid off and lurched to the chair between their two beds. Sinking down on it with a sigh of relief Sam pushed his glasses on and stared owlishly at his older brother, 'Decebal is the one to blame, not you, not me, not Dad just that fucking demon.'

'You're still wearing your glasses?'

'Yeah, the eye guy says coz of the fire I'll have to wear them longer than he thought, said something about the effects on the surgical scars or some shit like that.'

'Super-geek look there Dude.'

'Ha, ha oh I am laughing Dean.'

'Professor Winchester ... although they make you look like you're twelve Sammmmy.'

'It's Sam and girls find glasses sexy.' Sam shot back, 'at least that's what I've been told.'

'Easier to watch porn with.'

'Yuck it up Dean, when you're outta here and strong again then gloves are off.'

'You know that would be a lot more intimidating without the twelve year old look with the specs.'

Sam opened his mouth to give another retort when he stopped himself and grinned instead, 'this feels good Dean.'

'Yeah it does, but tell you what Sammy, this is going to end sooner than later I am gonna smoke that bastard.'

'And I'll be right with you.' Sam promised laying his hand on Dean's arm, 'back up all the way.'

'Thanks bro.'

'Dean, you know you're gonna have to talk about it one day, you can't keep all of it bottled up it'll kill you.'

'Sam.' Dean's voice lowered with the warning, _you're skating on thin ice._

'Dude I mean it, maybe not now, or to me but you will have to talk about it.'

'Now I just want to relax, I'm home Sammy, you're here and Dad, and we're alive.'


	34. Chapter 34

Oh where, Oh where has your big brother gone?

Disclaimer: as per the first chapter, nothing changes much anyway!

* * *

Epilogue

John pulled the impala up at the front door of the hospital with Gloria parking the truck just behind him. He smiled as he saw the two boys waiting for him under the veranda. Both sitting up in wheelchairs accompanied by two extremely good looking and young nurses.

Dean's eyes widened in surprise and happiness when he saw his Dad pull up with his baby, the shining, black, and sleek impala. Tears threatened to fall; he hadn't ever given up hope of seeing his baby again, even when he thought he was dying.

Carefully he stood up and managed to walk the last few steps to the car, grinning madly he slipped in behind the wheel and sighed with relief. He was truly home now.

Sam went around to the passenger seat and turned to watch his brother, 'want me to leave the two of you alone?'

'Nope, it's okay ... it is gonna be okay now Sam.' Dean grinned then he turned and waved to the nurses, John and Gloria, before turning back to Sam. With a wink he pulled out a Metallica tape and slid it in to the slot spinning the volume up louder.

'Driver picks ... shotgun...'

'shuts his cakehole.' Sam finished for him laughing.

---------------------------------------------

A dark cloud hovered over the hospital, blocking the sun but not naturally, it glided after the cars as they pulled away from the building and into the traffic, floating above them unnoticed.

A cackle of laughter rumbled like thunder in the distance as the cloud grew in density and speed, following them so easily, it was child's play.

* * *

Author's Note:

This is not the end, just a break for now. Decebal will be back, there's unfinished business between the boys and the demon.

And on a personal note: I would like to thank everyone who submitted a review for this story, I really do appreciate each and every one I receive. The best gift for a writer is to know that someone really does read your stories. So big, big hugs and thanks to every reviewer and in particular:

Tvqueen64  
electricgurl  
Lilithxfic  
tvbatina  
alwaysateen  
delia41321  
PJ4Eva-samdean4ever  
WolvieRogue-deansamlvr  
SpookyClaire

extra hugs to you guys you're the best!!!


End file.
